God Gave Me You
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella got over Edward when he left. Now in college to be a nurse, with a part time job at the communtity hopsital. Gossip gets to Forks that a Cullen has gotten a divorce and one is back in town to sweep Bella's heart away once again. Who is it? pls read
1. How Did Cullen Gossip Get To Forks?

Preface:

It had been a few years since the Cullens left and I had healed the whole in my heart with help from Jacob and his pack. I wasn't in the mood today to hang out with the pack so I decided to just take a walk around town. I knew it wasn't totally safe with Victoria on the prowl but it's what I needed. New scenery, one without the half naked were wolves around. I looked around the town and there were a few people on the streets, but not many. It was raining but it was only a light drizzle. I made a left on the corner and walked up to the book store, waved to a few people who said hello to me and walked over to the section of books I always go to. I was 21, free to do whatever I please. I lived in my own apartment and I had a job at the hospital that was down the road from the apartment complex I lived in. I had gone to school to be a nurse and that wasn't easy stuff, I was still in school for another year. I picked up a few books from the shelves and walked over to the checkout counter.

"Hey Bella." Angela smiled. Angela was out of college now that she was able to get out sooner because of how smart she was and I had taken a year off from school to be with Jake and the pack, but that was what I needed. She worked at the hospital in Portland but had a part time job with the book store when she needed a few extra bucks in her pocket. "Have you heard the news?" She asked as she rang me up.

"What news?" I smiled. She wasn't one for gossip but when she did have gossip it was nice and juicy gossip.

"There's been a divorce in the Cullen family." She smiled. I was appalled by the news and the whole in my heart grew weak with sorrow for whoever it was.

"How did that get to Forks?" I asked.

"One of them is in town, but they're mystery, we don't know who." Angela said.

"Haven't they always been a mystery?" I smiled at my own pun that she wouldn't get, she smiled anyway "Well if we don't know who then who got the gossip of the divorce?" I asked.

"I don't know but now's your chance to go and try to get Edward back." She said.

"I don't want Edward Angela; I thought we established that long ago." I said with a smile. I was excited that a Cullen was back in town, but the sad part was that I wondered if the gossip was true.

I handed Angela money as we continued to talk and I had been finished buying the books but Angela and I still talked for a good twenty minutes after.

"Alright, call me when you have a day off and we can go to Port Angeles and go get a few drinks or something." I smiled.

"I will Bella, take care of yourself." She said and I walked out. I zippered my jacket again and I kept walking back to the apartments. All that was really going through my head was who got the divorce and who was in town.

I walked out the parking lot and saw that someone was parked next to my Honda civic. It wasn't a car I recognized in the parking lot before. My old Chevy truck decided to quit as I was coming home from the hospital once. I walked up to my building and walked the stairs to my door. There I found a man with short brown hair and pale skin sitting on the floor waiting. He was a familiar face that hadn't been in town for a while but he defiantly was not a new comer; he had been here before and had been part of my family at one point. It was Emmett Cullen.


	2. I Don't See Why Not !

Chapter 1

I had to blink a few times, was Emmett and Rosalie the ones who divorced and was he the one back in town? "Bella." Emmett smiled.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked with a squeal in my voice as he got up and scooped me up in his big strong arms.

"Oh Bellsy." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Is everything okay Emmett?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just complicated." He muttered.

"Well come in and talk." I told him and I unlocked the door and walked in, he followed and shut the door.

"So how are you?" I asked as I set everything on the counter.

"Good, how about yourself?" He asked.

"Perfect, but the look in your eyes tells me you're not." I said. "What happen?" I asked.

"Rosie and I got a divorce." He said with a frown.

"So I heard." I said.

"How, we aren't allowed to talk to you." Emmett asked curious.

"Gossip gets around town." I smiled. Emmett dropped the subject. "So how are you feeling about it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I had it coming for me when we didn't you know do it as much as we used to." Emmett said without emotion. "But I mean we were so good at it-."

"Whoa there, too much information Emmett I get it." I stopped. He smirked. "So what are you doing back in Forks?" I asked.

"I'm here to see you actually." He said.

"Really, I'm flattered." I smiled and took a beer out of the fridge.

"Aren't you not old enough to have a beer?" He asked.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked with a smile.

"19." He answered serious.

"You're a few years short there my friend." I smiled. "I'm twenty one." I said and walked out of the kitchen and over to the living room part of the apartment.

"How are Charlie and Renee?" He asked.

"Good, Charlie is retired now, and Renee is as hair brained as before." I stated. "How is Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Doing well, not to thrilled with the whole Rose and I thing but they're good." Emmett said.

"Alice and Jasper?" I asked

"The same old people, just a little duller after we left." Emmett said.

"I understand that." I said. "And your brother?"

"I don't know, he's gone." Emmett said.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked with horror.

"Like he went to South America and we haven't heard from him since." Emmett said.

"He hasn't called or anything?" I asked.

"Nope." Emmett popped the 'p'

"That's ashamed." I muttered.

"Yeah." Emmett drifted.

We sat there talking about mindless things like what had happened in the past 3 years and I had looked at the clock and it was 5:30 and I was starting to get hungry. "I'm going to make myself dinner, did you need anything?" I asked.

"Don't make yourself dinner; I'm taking you out to eat." Emmett said.

"You really don't need to do that Emmett." I objected.

"Of course, I do." He said, "Go put on your shoes." He ordered.

"You really don't need to do this Emmett." I said again.

"Stop being your normal stubborn self and go get your shoes on." Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes and slipped on my Ugg boots that Angela got me for my birthday. I walked out of the apartment and locked the door. Emmett guided me to his car which was the car parked next to mine. There was snow coming down as we walked out and the scarf that was around my neck blew everywhere. Emmett blasted the heat in the car and I warmed up quickly. Emmett pulled up to a restaurant that was across town that served Italian and it was expensive.

"Come on, I'm paying for it." Emmett said with a laugh as he saw my face as we pulled up. I got out of the car and I met him in front and we had been seated and as we walked to our seats Mike and Lauren were there, they stared at us and I could tell that would be the towns new gossip, Bella Swan goes for ex boyfriend's brother. Before we sat down, I unzippered my jacket and Emmett helped me take it off and he hung it next to his. I sat down on one side of the booth and Emmett sat across from me.

"Okay I don't know how you and Edward ate out, so fill me in." Emmett said with a grin.

"You have to order something small and then throughout dinner you give me what you ordered." I smiled when I remembered the first date Edward took me on after I knew he was a vampire. He ordered this big meal for himself and I couldn't finish his.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and I'll be taking care of you." Jessica said as she looked at her note pad. She looked at us. "Oh Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just out for dinner." I smiled. I looked to Emmett and he smiled back.

"Oh and this must be the mystery Cullen that is back in town." She said and acknowledged Emmett's presents.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Jessica asked.

"A bottle of champagne and two glasses." Emmett ordered before I could say a coke.

"Okay and do you know what you want or should I just come back?" Jessica asked.

"Come back."

Jessica walked away and I looked to the menu. Everything was over $30! That was the tab for one person when I went out to eat by myself, not including drinks or tip! I chose the spaghetti and meatball dish and Emmett got a smaller portion of pasta and marinara sauce. Jessica left to go put the orders in and as Emmett and I waited for my meals, Mike and Lauren came up to us.

"Hey Bella, how are ya?" Mike greeted.

"Good Mike, what are you doing now?" I asked.

"Working at the pet store." He said.

Emmett cracked a smile as did I, "Good, that's a good job." I snickered.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Still in med school but working in the hospital part time." I smiled.

"The hospital…." Mike drifted seeing he was going nowhere at the pet store.

"So what are you doing back in town?" Lauren asked Emmett flirtatiously.

"Catching up with Bellsy, a get away from LA lights." Emmett said being as nice as possible.

"Right well if you get bored by the end of the meal, let me know." Lauren said and walked off.

"I'll see you later man." Mike said and walked after Lauren.

"What a bitch." Emmett cursed.

"You still haven't figured that out?"

"So med school huh, what happen to fainting at the sight of blood?" Emmett smiled.

"I got over it." I said with a smile.

"Good for you." Emmett cheered and Jessica came over to our table and handed us our plates of food.

"Another bottle of champagne?" She asked as she flirted with Emmett.

"No thank you, two waters." Emmett said.

"Thank you, for not ordering another one, I'm already feeling light headed." I stated.

Emmett laughed and pretended to eat the food as I ate my plate.

Emmett paid for dinner and when Jessica came to the table to collect the bill we gave exact cash to the bill, she frowned at the tip. Emmett gave her 5 bucks for a tip. "Where's the rest of the tip?" She asked.

"Here's a tip, get a life." I said and she stormed away, the whole meal she stayed close to our table for gossip.

Emmett laughed and he helped me with my coat again and as he got his on I put on my scarf and we walked out to the car. Emmett drove me home and walked me up to my apartment door. "Did you want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure, just for a little bit." Emmett smiled and I unlocked the door and flipped on the lights as Emmett followed in.

I hung up my jacket in the closet as Emmett draped his on the couch. "So where is the family now?" I asked.

"Alaska, Paris, South America, Isle Esme." Emmett listed.

"Everyone split up huh?" I guessed.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska, Alice and Jasper is in Paris, Edward in South America, and Rosie is in Isle Esme." He confirmed.

"Isle Esme, what is that?" I asked.

"Carlisle gave Esme and Island near Rio." Emmett said.

"An Island as a present, that's crazy!" I laughed. "I'll be right back." I said and walked into my room to change into sweats a t-shirt. I walked back out to see Emmett hovering over the pictures on the television mantel.

"Who is this?" He asked as he pointed to the picture of Jacob and me.

"Jacob Black, he lives in La Push." I said.

"Young werewolf." He muttered.

"He knows better though." I said defensively.

"It's still dangerous." Emmett said.

"Yeah okay Emmett." I said turning the subject.

"Alright, I better get going." Emmett said.

"Are you leaving town?" I asked with deep sorrow in my voice, I didn't want him to leave.

"Maybe tomorrow." Emmett said.

"Please don't leave." I said mindlessly.

Emmett grinned at me, "I'm sorry, that just kind of rolled off the tongue." I apologized.

"Nah, I don't know when I'm leaving." Emmett said as he came closer. His face was cool, calm and collective. His eyes traced over my face and Emmett came in closer to me and kissed my lips slightly. I kissed him back with the same light touch he gave.

But then I pulled back, "Emmett." I murmured.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He said.

"I know, but you just got a divorce and are you sure you're over Rose?" I asked.

"Bellsy, we've been divorced for like a year and a half." He said. "I'm so over it."

"Right, you failed to tell me that part." I smirked.

"Are you over Edward?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been for 2 years now."

"Then I don't see why this can't work." Emmett smiled.

I thought it over as I looked at him, "You're right, I don't see why not." I agreed and he kissed me once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Emmett asked.

"I have school and then the hospital right after." I said.

"What time are you done?"

"Not till 10 at night, sorry." I apologized.

"Okay well give me your phone and let me put my new number in it." He said. Edward probably had them change phone numbers when he made them leave.

"I'll call you for more plans." I said.

"Alright, be safe, that hospital can bring in the crazies." Emmett smiled.

"I will Emmett, you be safe too." I smiled and he gave me one last kiss goodnight.

I walked Emmett out to the door and I grabbed a glass of water and went to bed with sweet dreams ahead.


	3. Flowers From a Secret Admirer

I had gotten up at 6 like usual and got a shower and changed into the school scrubs. I toasted myself a pop tart and I was on my way out the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and my backpack slug on my shoulder. I walked out of my apartment and of course locked the door and walked out to my car and drove off to Peninsula College where I was taking my courses.

"Bella!" Angela called. She also volunteered here at the college. I didn't know how she did it, balancing the hospital, the book store and volunteer work.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I asked.

"What did you do last night?" She smiled.

"Did that get around to already?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jessica isn't one to bottle up her secrets." Angela said with a giggle.

I had to smile at that because it was true, even her personal secrets couldn't be kept to herself.

"So you're no denying that you went out with Emmett Cullen last night?" Angela smiled.

"No, I'm not denying it." I said with a smile.

"Is there a spark?" Angela asked.

"Angela, please keep this to yourself." I begged before I told. "We want to take it slow, or at least I do, I mean I was in love with his brother, and it's brand new."

"Oh no, trust me I will keep it to myself. Our friendship is more important than some gossip." Angela smiled and she gave me a hug and I returned her embrace.

"I have to run to class, see you later." I said, and walked off to my class.

I walked out to my car as my courses were over and I got in and started the car. Rain fell on my windshield and I turned on the windshield wipers. It was November and there were some days where it snowed a light snow that didn't stick, I didn't like any of it. Suddenly my phone started to ring and it was Emmett.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bellsy, its Emmett." He greeted.

"What's up?"

"I was calling to see when your break was." Emmett said.

"I don't get break Emmett." I smiled as I was flattered by how much he wanted to see me.

"Right, where are you now?" he asked.

"In my car going back to Forks to the hospital." I said.

"Okay, well what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Just the hospital." I said, "From 11-7."

"You want to meet up for dinner and a movie at 7." He asked.

"How about 8." I said.

"Fine with me." He agreed. I needed that hour to shower and stuff and maybe relax if I got around to it.

"Good, I'll see you at 8 tomorrow." I confirmed and once we confirmed where and when and what movie and restaurant, we hung up. I drove passed Charlie's house and then realized I really haven't seen him or talked to him lately.

I pulled up in the employee parking lot at the hospital and used my id to get in. I said hi to a few friends at the desk and went into the work room/ lounge and set my things in my locker. I draped my stethoscope around my neck and walked out to the desk again.

"What's going on today?" I asked and the older woman at the desk. Mrs. Etheridge handed me a folder of patients to check in on and help. "Thank you." I smiled to her and walked down to my first patient.

The name was Mr. Larson. I walked in with a warm smile and introduced myself. "I'm going to take your blood pressure and check that ticker." I cooed. He was old and I was always told to use old people language around the elders. So ticker was in this vocabulary.

"You know you're not like the other nurses." He said as I pumped the blood pressure gage.

I smiled. "I hope that is a good thing." He nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you Mr. Larson."

"Please, call me Gabe." He asked and I nodded as I took his blood pressure

"Okay, you're 120/80." I smiled and wrote it on his chart.

"Oh, looks like I'm good for once." He muttered.

I smiled to him and I listened to his heart. Thump, Thump, Thump. He sounded healthy; I just didn't understand why he was in the hospital.

I looked at his chart and he was in the hospital for signs of a heart attack, last Wednesday. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better than last week." He said.

"Alright, well the doctor will be in soon." I smiled and I walked out to the hallway and slipped his file in the door way bin next to his room number. I scanned the next chart and I was on my way to the opposite side of the hospital.

I walked up to the children's section of the hospital and walked in. The mother, I assumed was sitting next to the child, it was a little boy.

"Are you the nurse?" The mother asked.

"I am, Is this Trevor?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm his mother, Dianne." She introduced and we shook hands.

"Okay I am going to listen to his heart and see how he is doing there, then blood pressure and then I'm going to give him Benadryl." I told her, informing her on what was going to happen.

I stuck the ear buds from the stethoscope in my ears and listened to Trevor's heart, Thump, Thump, Thump. His heart had started to accelerate. His brown eyes stared up at me like a puppy dog. His heart rate was fine; it just seems like a little crush.

"Okay, now this might hurt just a little." I told him and I put the band around his arm and pumped the gage again. His blood pressure was a normal and I marked it on the charts and went to get him Benadryl. I walked out and went down to the nurses' station and took a small plastic cup and put two pills in it. I walked back to the room and handed Trevor a cup of water and his pills. He took them with no problem as his mother and I talked about what was going on.

"Paging Bella Swan at nurse's station A30." Another nurse said over the intercom.

"If you'll excuse me, the doctor will be in as soon as possible." I smiled and walked over to the nurses' station and the nurse who called was my friend Becky.

"What's up?" I asked.

"More files for you and someone dropped off flowers for you." She smiled and I looked at her intrigued. I had a feeling it was Emmett.

"So your sugar coating my work with flowers?" I joked.

"Who are they from?" She asked as I read the card.

_I may seem clingy but you don't know how much I've missed you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. –Emmett._

I grinned a huge grin and my heart and stomach was full of butterflies. I was so flattered and over whelmed I wanted to find Emmett and scoop him up into one of his bear hugs.

"Who are they from?" Becky asked again.

"A secret admirer." I smiled and stuffed the note in my pocket.

"How sweet, what does it say?" She asked.

"I may seem clingy but you don't know how much I've missed you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow your secret admirer." I said as I made up the end.

"How sweet, do you know who it is?" She asked.

"No," I lied and I grabbed an empty vase from the cabinet and filled it with water in the nurses sink. I set them next to my things and I walked away with the files and kept going around from room to room.


	4. Date Gone Sour

Angela ended up coming over and she did my hair against my will, but I didn't mind the company. Angela found out about my flowers and date through the grape vine of the hospital. You seriously couldn't do anything in private in this town. It was as if your life was surrounded by glass and everyone was watching your every move. We discussed medical things and I told her about Mr. Larson and the little boy Trevor. I had seen Trevor today when I was working and he was so excited to see me. He was one of those kids who you grew attached to. He was one of those sweet kids who got the unfortunate fate of cancer. Trevor's parents were very sweet especially as I became a close 'friend' of their child. Whenever Trevor or the family needed something, they would ask for me. They didn't trust anyone else.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Are you and Emmett spending it together?" Angela asked as she applied a little blush.

"Isn't it a little soon to spend holidays together?" I asked

"Maybe." She sighed with a smile.

"Plus wouldn't it be a little awkward with Edward there?" I added even though it was just hypothetical.

"Oh right, totally forgot about the whole brother thing." She giggled waving her hands in the air.

I smiled at her and there were knocks at my door exactly at 8. It was Emmett right on time. "Whoa, he's punctual, he's a keeper." She laughed and fixed my hair slightly and she left the room to go answer the door. I grabbed my purse and slipped on the heels Angela forced me to wear. She was like the Alice I once knew. The one I had a dim memory about. Most of the Cullens were a dim memory. I found it sad.

"She is just finishing up." Angela told Emmett and he agreed that it was fine. I walked out and Emmett stood up off the couch as if I was royalty "Hello Gorgeous." Emmett smiled and pecked my lips hello.

"Thank you for the flowers, all the other nurses were very jealous." I smiled at him sweetly.

He laughed and beamed back. "Thanks Angela for everything." I smiled to her and Emmett thanked her as well. Angela smiled and Emmett and I walked me out. Angela could leave or come into my apartment as often as she wanted. She had a key to lock up. She slept over when she came over to house sit when I went to Jacksonville to see Renee and Phil a few times.

Emmett helped into his big white jeep and he pulled out of the complex and like the rest of his family he drove fast as if he had a need to for speed. "What's the rush?" I asked.

"There is no rush; you obviously forget every vampire drives like this." He beamed.

"Apparently." I smiled and we had gotten to Port Angeles is a half an hour rather than the hour it normally takes. We grabbed dinner first at another expensive restaurant and as our waitress brought out a slice of cake, my phone went off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No problem, go ahead and get it." Emmett said. I looked at the caller id and it was the hospital.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked out of the restaurant and answered it.

"Bella Swan." I answered.

"Bella, its Dr. Clark." The Doctor said. Dr. Clark was Trevor's doctor.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Trevor Bale's family needs a nurse and doesn't want anyone but you, we found new cancer." He said. "We have to take care of it immediately."

"Wasn't he in remission just this afternoon?" I asked frightened.

"Yes, but on his follow up we found more, is there a way you can get to the hospital?" He asked.

I was on a date for crying out loud! "Um, I can try, I'm kind of in Port Angeles" I said.

"I'm sorry to take your Friday night, but this is important." Dr. Clark stated. "You will get paid over time." He bribed.

"I will get there as soon as possible." I said and hung up. I took a deep breath and walked back in the restaurant, how was I supposed to tell Emmett?

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"No, I really hate to do this, but I have to take a rain check on the movie." I said with a sad voice.

"Is everyone okay, is everything okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's just there is a patient at the hospital that only gets along with me, he has cancer and he is having an emergency that I have to be at." I said.

"Okay, I can take you there." Emmett said now in a rush. He threw a few bills on the table and we hurried out to the car.

Emmett drove faster as we rushed back to Forks. He pulled up and I threw my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a lab coat from the nurses' station to go over my outfit. I left my bracelets and jewelry with my bag in my locker and ran to Trevor's room. Emmett followed behind me and I walked in the room.

Trevor was asleep and his mother and father were by his bed side. Dianne had tears in her eyes and she gazed over to me and Emmett.

"Bella." Dianne smiled and walked over to me. She embraced me and held me tight.

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered and she sobbed and sobbed. She got a hold of herself and went to sit down. I found Emmett was talking to Mr. Bale, Trevor's father.

"You must be the lovely Bella Swan I have heard so much about." He smiled.

"I am; your son is just an amazing kid. I hope to have one just like him." I smiled.

"Oh are you expecting?" He asked and looked at Emmett and me.

"What? No, no, I'm just saying in the future, I would love for my kids to be so full of life like Trevor even in the worst situation." I corrected as Emmett was holding back laughter.

"Bella, nice of you to be here." Dr. Clark's voice rang form behind us.

"Yeah, sorry, I was busy?" I said as if he insulted.

"Dr. Elijah Clark." He introduced to Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett smiled.

"I hope this wasn't an inconvenience for you to be here." Mrs. Bale said coming into the conversation.

"Not at all." I smiled.

"Well…" Emmett whispered and I hit him with my elbow and he stopped.

As Trevor slept, Dr. Clark examined him over and gave him more fluids in his IV. "I would say for now for everyone to go home and get some sleep." Dr. Clark announced.

_I really didn't do anything, why was I needed?_ I thought to myself. I took off my lab coat and gloves and threw out the gloves. I huffed and a few strands of hair blew out of my face and I talked with the Bales and then found Emmett out in the waiting room. I had sent him home around 2 in the morning as it was 6 in the morning now.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to be here when you were done to take you home." He said.

"You didn't have to do to that." I smirked.

"How would you have gotten home then?" He asked.

"I would have walked home; my apartment is less than a block away." I laughed.

"True, but something could have happened to you were to walk home in the dark." He said.

"Emmett, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I said,

"Let's go get something to eat for breakfast and then I will take you home." Emmett said.

"No can do, my shift starts in 15 minutes, all I have time for is to run home to get into uniform and grab a cup of coffee if I'm lucky." I said and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Then let me take you home then." He said and I couldn't argue anymore, I was too tired.

"That would be okay." I agreed and I left my things here and Emmett drove me home.

I was finishing up with Mr. Larson and when I went to go and put his file in the folder bin outside the door. Dr. Clark was there getting ready to leave.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Working." I said as if it were obvious.

"You shouldn't be, you worked all last night and this morning, go home and get some rest." He said and I nodded. "I'm serious Bella, go home and get some sleep." He smiled and walked passed me.

"Sleep sounds good." I muttered to myself with a smile. I gave my work to another nurse and I walked into the locker section, and I grabbed my jewelry I had taken off when I got here and my purse. I walked out to my car and I drove home. There was the newspaper at the doorstep and I walked inside. I set my keys on top of the newspaper and got changed into my pajamas and I fell asleep.


	5. The Cold Thanksgiving War

**Sorry about the confusion about Emmett driving Bella home. I forgot about Emmett when I wrote it. :( Again sorry, Emmett did drive her home. Again I really am sorry :( BUT enjoy the rest of the story! THIS IS A KEY CHAPTER! Also keep in mind Trevor and Mr. Larson! **

Today was Thanksgiving Day and it had been about a week since Emmett and I were caught on our date and I was rushed to the hospital to work. I was going over to Charlie's for Thanksgiving around 12, it was 10:30 now and I was taking Emmett to the airport in Port Angeles. He was going to spend the weekend with his family.

"Have fun." I smiled up at him as he held me close.

"I can't say I will." He smiled, "Not without you by my side."

I had to blush a light blush and he laughed. "I love it when you blush." He cooed and kissed my lips lightly. "All passengers headed for Alaska, please return to your gate for boarding."

"That's me." Emmett pouted.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up on Tuesday and then we can go see that movie and spend the whole day together, I took off work." I smiled.

"Sounds like a winner." Emmett said and he leaned in toward me and kissed my lips ever so slightly. As he pulled me into him more, my arms wrapped around his neck and I felt him swing me back and forth. It was a nice way to say goodbye.

"See you Tuesday." Emmett whispered and kissed my forehead. "If you need anything, or just want to talk, call me, I won't be doing anything fun alright?"

"I will, now go before you miss your flight." I said and he walked over to the desk and gave the man his boarding pass and ticket and he turned to look at me once more. I waved and he blew me and kiss goodbye, I pretended to catch it and he smiled and winked. He turned and disappeared.

I walked out of the airport and I got back to Emmett's jeep. Emmett insisted I take his jeep. Apparently it was more durable then my civic. When he told me that I had to laugh at him but to him it wasn't a joke. I was late getting to Charlie's but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Hopefully. When I turned the corner of Charlie's street, I saw that the Clearwater's car there and Billy's pickup truck there in the drive way. As I cut the engine I heard the pack inside. "Yo, Bella's finally here!" I heard one call and they all ran out.

"Yo Bella, sweet ride." Embry called and jumped in the back where Quil and Jake had jumped in.

"Out, all of you get out!" I called. Emmett would kill me if he knew the wolves were in his car. They all put their hands up and jumped out, now I would have to run it through the car wash a million times.

"How are you Bells?" Jake asked and crushed me into a hug,

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"Eh." He muttered.

"Hungry huh?" I smiled; I knew when he was hungry.

"I can't stand the smell in the house; Sue is cooking up a storm." Jake smiled.

"Good, I'm starved." I told him and we walked inside. Emmett took me out to breakfast this morning but I didn't eat much. Charlie and Billy were in the living room where they were watching the game.

"Hi Dad, Hey Billy." I called to them.

"Bells!" Charlie turned around and smiled and got up.

"Hello Bella." Billy greeted from his wheel chair.

"There's nurse Bells." Charlie grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay Dad, that's kind of old." I laughed as he scooped me up in a hug. Charlie was so proud of my career choice, although the price tags of school not so much. But Sue was there to tell him, _Come on Charlie; it will all pay off in the long run._

Charlie and I caught up a little bit then I went into the kitchen to see if Sue needed any help. Leah was in there, she liked me on occasion, not always. "Hello." I greeted. Sue turned and smiled at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dear, how are you?" Sue greeted and welcomed me with a hug.

"Did you need any help?" I asked.

"That's not what I asked, how have you been?" Sue smiled. Sue never asked for any help, she would make sure you were okay first before she would answer.

"I'm fine Sue really, did you need any help?" I asked again.

"No, Leah is more than enough help, can you get everyone to the table." She asked.

"Of course." I nodded. "Happy Thanksgiving Leah." I added before I left so she could say anything sarcastic that I didn't greet her properly, it was just one of those things with Leah.

"Come on, time for Turkey!" I called and the pack came running in past me and immediately sat down to the neatly set table where there was no food.

"What happen to the food?" Seth asked.

"Bella ate it all, fatty!" Quil joked.

"Yeah, I was so hungry, and look at me; I'm as big as a house." I said sarcastically.

"You call my daughter fat one more time your ass will be in jail." Charlie said as he brought in the stuffing.

"Yes Grandpa, right away." Quil cracked. Charlie shot him a fake smile and I shot him a watch it look.

"Everyone get your lazy butts off the chair and grab something." I ordered.

Once everyone helped putting the food on the table, we all sat around the table and dug in. "So Bella, who's on your arm now?" Leah asked with a look, that she knew who I was dating.

"You're dating again Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah Dad, I am." I said kind of awkward that I would tell them I was dating their mortal enemy.

"Oh come on bells, no one can be worse than Jake or that Cullen guy." Embry cracked. I frowned at him as he brought up my past relationships. I saw him cringe as Jake kicked him under the table.

"Well, who is it?" Leah asked. God I hated her, but I couldn't do anything about it because she might be my new step sister. Sue and Charlie are dating after Sue's husband Harry died of a heart attack a year and a half ago.

"Well, I'm going out with Emmett Cullen." I muttered. Several of the wolves and Charlie choked on their meal.

"I guess I was wrong about it not being any worse." Embry muttered.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Charlie asked. "Why don't you stick to the other people besides the Cullens?"

"I thought you liked the Cullens Dad?" I addressed like I did when I was dating Edward and wanting his permission.

I took a sip of water as Charlie replied, "I did until I found their secret." The water almost came out my nose but I caught it with my hand I had brought to my face.

"I'm sorry when did you find that out?" I asked.

"That's not important, they could hurt you Bella." Charlie said sternly.

I had cleaned myself up. "You don't know a thing Dad." I said with acid.

"I do know a few things Bella, but that doesn't mean you have to pick through every single one of the Cullens, one by one." He said. I looked him square in the face and stared at him with my death stare that made anyone melt.

"Don't give me that Bella, I forbid you to see him." Charlie ordered.

"Now Charlie, let's not get too hasty." Sue said defending me. I was surprised that she was even defending me, maybe she felt bad that her own daughter sparked this dispute. She was a pack leader; she filled in for Harry when he died. The wolves were devastated as they had lost an elder, to guide and give wisdom, and advice he had gained from his past experiences of himself being a wolf. Harry Clearwater was Charlie's best friend along with Billy Black, Jacob's father. The wolves and the Cullens were sworn enemies by a treaty they had made along with nature who had made the enemies closer and more difficult to live with. The wolves were only around to protect their people and village/ tribe/ town. The Cullens were supposed to be the one's killing people. Even though that wasn't true, they wouldn't lift the treaty for anything. So it seemed odd that she was sticking up for me when it came to a Cullen.

"Sue, please don't get involved." Charlie pleaded with her.

"Look, I have to hit the books for school. Big exam Monday." I said getting up from the table.

"Bella, don't leave, people were just over stepping lines." Sue said directing the statement at Charlie.

"No, I really don't want to sit here and be grilled about something that he can't control, it's not like he can arrest him, and plus, he's not even in town thank you very much." I said staring at Charlie. "Thank you Sue for the meal, it was very good." I said and walked out to the jeep and swung my foot up and pushed myself up. I started the jeep and I heard my name being called.

"Bella, wait up!" Jake called.

I looked at him and his eyes felt sorry for me, despite what it was about. "I'm sorry about Leah." He apologized. "As the pack leader I am obligated to say that on behalf of the whole pack."

"Don't worry about it Jake, it wasn't your problem." I said and put my sunglasses down on my face to try and hide the tears that wanted to come rushing down. "I wasn't going to sit there and be grilled about my personal life, not in front of everyone at least. If Charlie wants to try and grill me again he can come and find me."

"Well, I can tell he is beating himself up about it." Jake tried to make things better.

"See you later Jake." I said in a low disappointed voice.

"Come to the reservation soon okay?" He checked.

"I don't think I am welcome anymore." I said and I threw the jeep in reverse and I put it back in drive and rode away back to the apartment.

**Sorry to any team Charlie fans :( he's not coming back… REVIEW!**


	6. She's back

After the whole blow out on Saturday, Angela had left a message on my home phone saying she was free Monday night and that we could go out to dinner and a movie for a chick night. I was totally fine with it. I was working a lesser hour shift at the hospital and when I called her back she sounded thrilled. I was excited although I wasn't thrilled about the loneliness again with Emmett gone and when I came home from the hospital Sunday there was no one to see or hear from.

I had just finished getting ready when Angela knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called and grabbed my black flats.

"Bella, you in here?" She called.

"Coming!" I called to her and walked out to the living room where she was waiting. "You look great." I complimented.

"Thanks, so do you." She smiled and I grabbed Emmett's keys that were attached to my lanyard.

"Whose car are we going take?" Angela asked.

"Mine if you don't mind." I said.

"No problem." She said and I locked up the house and we walked out to the parking lot and Angela went to go to my Honda Civic but I walked to Emmett's jeep. "We're taking Emmett's jeep?"

"Yeah, he wants me to use his jeep while he is away, I hope that is alright." I clarified.

"You can drive this monstrous thing?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded with a smile "I can even Parallel Park." I bragged jokingly.

She laughed and as I was getting in she was trying to figure out how to get in. "Swing your leg in and pull yourself up and in." I laughed. She did what I said and got in.

"That is not easy with 5 inch heels." Angela giggled.

We drove out of the parking lot and I drove to Port Angeles. This time it took the normal time to get there, 1 hour. I pulled into the parking garage and we left the jeep there and we were going to grab a bite to eat and then see a movie. In the corner of my eye I saw fire in front of an abandon warehouse; I glanced over to see that there was a woman with fiery red hair. She looked just like Victoria. I had to call someone, but I couldn't call Emmett, he would flip out and come running home, literally. My only option was to call the pack and get Angela out of here.

"Ang, I have to make a quick phone call, I'll meet you inside." I told her when we got to the resturant.

"Okay, no problem." She said and walked into the restaurant. I dialed Jake's number and he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Bella, you're not still mad are you, Charlie is worried sick." He said immediately.

"Jake, nows not the time, Victoria is in Port Angeles, where I am, I just saw her, and you have to kill her or something." I said scared.

"Breath, we're on it, where in Port Angeles are you?" He asked.

"She was by The Port Parking Garage." I told him, "The old warehouse that is across from there, that's where I saw her."

"And you are where?"

"Outside of the big Mexican restaurant." I said.

"Stick to your normal plans with whomever you are with…" He trailed. "Wait where's your blood sucker?"

"He's away for the weekend, you just have to kill her before she kills me damn it."

"Away, like he is on one of their killing sprees?"

"Jacob Black, focus!" I yelled. Luckily I was in the corner of the alley closest to the road.

"Alright, one of us will follow you as if we weren't there and then we will follow you home to make sure you are alright, I'll crash on your couch to make sure you're safe for the night too." Jacob said and then hung up before I could argue the whole someone stalking me and Angela. I had to relax and let it go now that Jake had taken care of the situation. I took a few deep breaths and walked in and found Angela.

"Sorry, had to make sure I wasn't on call at the hospital tomorrow before I forgot." I lied; I had made sure I wasn't when I left the hospital.

"So where's Emmett?" She asked as she looked over the menu. "I haven't seen him around town."

"He flew back to Alaska to spend Thanksgiving with his family." I said as I looked at the alcoholic beverages trying to take the edge off the whole Victoria thing.

"Is he coming back or is this now a long distance relationship?"

"No, he is coming back tomorrow, I'm picking him up at the airport and then we are going to spend the day together." I told her.

"Can I interest you in our specials?" A man asked.

"No thank you, I'll have a dry martini." I said.

"I'll have a glass of wine." Angela said.

"Red or White?"

"Red please, and then a glass of water."

"And are you ready to order?" He asked.

"In a minute." Angela said.

Whoever was supposed to be 'stalking' me was very good at their job. I couldn't tell who was following. I would have thought that they didn't even send anyone. We were in line for popcorn at the movies and I decided to text Jake to see who it was.

_Did you send anyone?_

**Yeah, it's Paul.**

_He's very good at it I couldn't tell that anyone was here._

**They tended to stalk us when we were out on dates and that's how they got so good.**

_Figures :l be safe! _

**Yeah, okay ;)**

Jacob never listened to when I told him to be safe or be careful. But when he came to me for advice on something I was always his go to person. We were best friends you could say. I owed him a lot for putting up with me when Edward left. I was a wreck without Edward, but Jacob was there through thick and thin. The pack didn't like it at first but when Jake and I started going out they soon accepted that fact I was going to be around for a while. The only person who didn't accept that fact was Leah.

Angela and I walked into the theatre and we were going to be watching Gone with the Wind. They were having and oldie night at the theatre the best oldies films were playing and the place was packed it was going on for like a week event. But in the Gone with the Wind room there were a few people in the seats but not many. We took our seats and we watched the advertisements that were shown when the movie had originally come out, so all the advertisements that were playing in 1939 were playing here in the present. The movie started and I looked around and still didn't see Paul. Damn, he was good.

Once it was over Angela and I walked back to the parking garage and I had to hold my breath, I couldn't take it if Victoria was waiting for me there. I squinted only peeking as I approached the jeep. There was no one there.

"Hey, Bella!" A masculine voice called. I had to release a whimper.

"Bella, it's only Jacob." Angela reassured. I stood up straight and looked to him.

_Thank God._ "Oh yeah, I knew that, just a little game we play." I lied again. "Hey Jake." I said and he scooped me up in a hug. "Thank god, you don't know how much I love you right now." I whispered and he squeezed me tighter.

"Love you too Bells." Jacob laughed.

"Hey Jacob." Angela said as we pulled apart from our hug.

"What's up Angela, how have you been?" Jake asked.

"Good, how about yourself?" Angela asked.

"Good, Bells, mind if I get a ride?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, you just have to pay for the car wash." I smiled.

"I don't smell that bad." He smiled.

"You don't mind Ang right?" I asked.

"Of course not." Angela smiled.

Angela had a little trouble getting in but less trouble than before. Jacob climb in from the back and I drove away. Jacob looked around the town for signs of Victoria as I drove and it gave me peace of mind that I was protected. I pulled into my parking spot in the parking lot of the apartment complex and everyone hopped out.

"Thanks for the movies Bella." Angela said.

"Well thank you for dinner." I smiled and she gave me a hug goodbye.

"See you around." Angela said.

"Yeah, see you around." I agreed and Angela got in her car. I walked up to the apartment and Jake walked up behind me.

"So did you get her, what happen?" I asked as Jacob fell back on my couch.

"Nope, but we almost did." Jacob frowned.

"What happen?"

"She had this kid vamp with her, like her side kick. The boy we got, we killed him."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, Embry and I got him; at least we got to kill one vampire." Jake muttered. "You know you should really call your Dad, he is worried he made you drift apart from him."

"He can call me thank you very much." I said and I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cheez it's.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" I asked.

"No, do you have any beer?" Jacob asked.

"Not for you I don't." I said.

"Fine, give me a coke." He grumbled. Jake was only 19.

Jake and I talked about all sorts of things that had happened to us along the way of the past few years of my being in Forks.

"So you and another Cullen huh?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Jake and you can leave if you're going to grill me about it too." I warned.

"No, I don't want to lose you, not again." Jacob said. He had lost me once when he was starting to become a wolf and he couldn't tell me. He made up all of these excuses on why he couldn't see me. He told he had mono and then he was all better and he was out and all sorts of lies.

"That wasn't anyone's fault Jacob." I said.

"But that doesn't mean anything, I wasn't there for you when you needed me, you jumped cliffs for suicide attempts instead." Jake said.

"Let's not bring that up." I pleaded.

"Well, it's late and you should be getting sleep if you are working tomorrow." He said.

"I'm not working tomorrow I have things to do tomorrow." I said.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I have to get the car washed and febreeze Emmett's jeep interior so it doesn't smell like wet dog." I said.

"Wait that's Emmett's jeep?"

"Yes, you know I have a civic." I said.

"I thought you traded it in!"

"What would possess my mind to do that?" I asked.

"Whatever possesses your mind to date a vampire?" He said.

"You're grilling me." I warned.

"Seriously what do you see in him?" Jacob asked.

"I see a guy that has to be tough when he needs to be tough, but that side hardly ever comes out, I see a guy who loves me for me and I see him for him." I said.

"Gag!" Jacob complained.

"I used to say half of that about you too." I said and walked into my bedroom.

"Wait, you did, since when?" Jacob asked

"Gag!" I mimicked and shut my door. I knew Jacob didn't approve and I knew the pack didn't either, Charlie sure as hell didn't approve of me dating Emmett, but I didn't give a crap, I was 21 and out of Charlie's house. I could do whatever the hell I wanted.


	7. Will you Marry Me?

I woke up and there was a note from Jacob. _The pack found her and tried for her once more. No luck. I stayed until 6, and then it was my turn to patrol. You're precious blood sucker can take it from here. –Jacob._

I groaned at the letter, I hated when Jacob referred to Emmett or anyone of the Cullens as a _bloodsucker_. I grabbed a shower and I changed into my yoga pants and a screen print halter top that was a gift from Renee. I had a yoga class at 10 and it was 8:30 now. I still had time to get the car cleaned. I slipped on the Uggs I had worn out to dinner with Emmett and I added a charm bracelet Jacob had gotten me for my graduation that had a wooden wolf charm on it he made by himself and a pair of earrings and a locket necklace. Since it was Fall I added a white long sleeve cardigan and I grabbed my black lamb skin purse I always take to yoga.

I grabbed my keys, a pop tart, and poured myself a cup of coffee from the pot Jacob had made himself, surprisingly it was still warm. I walked out to the jeep and set my coffee in the cup holder first and then boosted myself up in the jeep. I missed my Honda civic. It's like it cried to me, just wanting to be driven.

I drove it up to the car wash and had them take it through, there I found Charlie was pulling out of the car wash and paying for his wash as I had just bought a thing of febreeze and he saw me. I walked out to the jeep without speaking to him and I heard footsteps from behind me. I grabbed my coat from inside and put it on as it was starting to get cold. "Bella can we talk?" Charlie asked as I got in the jeep to spray down the seats.

"Can't I've got yoga to get too and I have to pick my boyfriend up from the airport." I said with acid and sat in the driver's side. I turned on the engine and put in reverse and Charlie stood in front of me so if I hit the gas I would run him over. "Don't tempt me." I said and hit the gas little to make him move, but he didn't. I threw the car in reverse and turned around and took the other way out of the car wash. I looked in the rear view mirror and Charlie looked stunned on what I had just done.

I drove to the health and fitness center and grabbed a mat from the corner and set up in the back. I usually did yoga with other people but today I was doing it on my own instead of a class.

I did some deep breathing and by the time I was finished doing every position I knew and could do, I was relaxed and reenergized. I walked out and put the mat back where I got it. I paid for the room space and walked out to the jeep once more. I finished spraying the fabrics and seat and hoped that it would get the Jacob smell out of the seats. I threw away the empty bottle and rolled the windows down now that the car smelled too much like a new car that could gag anyone who stepped in it.

I pulled into the temporary parking and I walked into the baggage claim where I would wait for Emmett. "Flight 435 had now landed from Denali Alaska to Port Angeles Washington." As they announced it Emmett called me.

"Hey Emmett." I greeted.

"Hey, we just landed." Emmett said.

"I know, I just heard." I smiled.

"You're here?" He asked.

"Of course, I told you I would be." I cooed. I looked at where I would see Emmett coming into the baggage claim and soon enough he was one of the ten people walking into the area. "Emmett!" I called and waved my hand to catch his attention.

"Bellsy!" Emmett called back and came at me. He scooped me up into one of his bear hugs and put me on the floor.

"What no kiss?" I smiled.

"Of course." Emmett smiled and kissed my lips hello.

"How was your flight?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Good, how was your weekend?"

"Dreadful." I said.

"Same here." He smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Come on, I don't need to be here." He said and grabbed his duffle bag from the floor where he had dropped it to greet me and we walked out hand in hand.

"Is that my car, which smells like febreeze?" He asked.

"Yes." I muttered.

"What happen?" He asked he didn't seem mad.

"I'll explain it on the way to the movie." I said and got in the passenger side. I paid for the parking and drove to the Port Angeles theatre that I was just at yesterday.

"So what happen while I was gone?"

"Uh." I didn't know how to tell him I was in a line of danger and that no one on my side of the family approves of me dating him and that my father knows about his family's secret.

"You can tell me Bells, if it's something bad, I can take." He said confident.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

"When I got to Charlie's house for dinner, all the wolves jumped in the jeep thinking that was my car, then during dinner, I found out Charlie knows about the wolves and that your family including yourself are vampires, Charlie doesn't approve by the way. Monday I went out with Angela and then I saw Victoria, called the pack and my girls night out with Ang was stalked by a pack member to guard us from being killed, Jake had to sleep on the couch and ride in the back seat of the jeep so that's why it is clean and smells like a new car." I said all at once taking very few breaths.

Emmett took a while to process everything that I had just sputtered out. "Wow, never and I leaving again." Was all he could say.

"I'm sorry for not calling you to tell you about Victoria, I didn't want you to have to come home early." I said.

"I would have, but I would have rather you tell me so I could protect you and not some mutts." He said a little disappointed. I pulled up on the streets parking and we got out and I put the quarters in the parking meter.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, I can't really be mad." Emmett sighed, "I would be furious if you didn't call for protection."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hey, breathe, you can breathe now." Emmett reassured and looked me in the eyes. "I've missed _you _so much and now it is just us and you _are_ safe."

"I've missed you too Emmett." I whispered and he pulled me into him and held me close. We walked into the theatre and bought tickets to Wuthering Heights. Edward always hated when I would reread the book over and over again.

Emmett bought me popcorn and I was defiantly going to have to take a double shift to work off the popcorn and all the junk food I've had this weekend. We sat down in the back corner where no one was sitting. The movie started and throughout the movie Emmett distracted me by kissing my hand that he held and my head, and my ear. "Did you want to leave?" I asked as I caught him kissing my neck.

"No." He whispered back and continued to kiss my neck. I brought my hand to the side of his face to see if he would stop. I had never seen Wuthering Heights in a movie, just in words on pages that were falling out.

He came back to my ear, "Emmett you have to stop, I can't concentrate on the movie." I whispered.

"Fine." Emmett muttered and he sat up in his chair and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We hung out in Port Angeles the rest of the day and we even did a little shopping. And when I did find something, Emmett wouldn't let me pay for it. We passed the jewelers and I peered in the window to see Charlie in there looking at a necklace.

"Are you still not talking to him?" He asked.

"No, I almost ran him over on purpose today when I got your jeep washed." I smiled.

"You wanna give him a thrill?" Emmett smiled mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me." He smiled with a wink.

I started to laugh, and he brought me into the store and Charlie caught a glance of us.

"How can I help you?" A woman asked.

"I need an engagement ring for my new fiancée." Emmett said fairly loud. He said it loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Excuse me?" Charlie butted in moving toward us.

"Dad, leave us alone, Emmett and I are getting married." I said.

"No one gave permission." He said.

"I'm 21 and can get married without a consent form." I reminded and his face turned 3 shades of red.

"Sir, if you are going to cause a scene I will have to ask you to leave." The woman said.

"I was just leaving." Charlie said and grabbed his piece of jewelry and walked out.

"Okay, are we ready?" The woman asked.

"No, we were only-" I started to say we were only kidding

"Getting started" Emmett finished and we sat down.

Emmett did most of the talking; I just answered what color or what my thoughts were on it. Emmett ended up buying the ring. I guess it would be mine when we were ready to get married if we even got that far, this relationship was still new.

We walked out of the jewelers and we continued to walk around Port Angeles as the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

Emmett and I were having lunch in one of the café in town and as I was eating his food he smiled at me as he gazed me over. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I have something for you." He said and went through his pockets. He pulled out a rectangular box and it was obviously jewelry and he handed it over and it was a necklace, it was a key. The top of the key was a locket and it was from Tiffany's. I opened the locket. "You can put whatever picture you want in there. I was thinking one of the pictures we got at the theatre."

"Emmett, it's beautiful, I love it." I smiled I leaned across the table and kissed his lips.

"Now, you have the key to everything I own, including my heart. Bella, I love you." Emmett said, I looked him over, he was legit, he was so serious there I nothing I could do but respond on how I felt.

"Thank you Emmett, I love you too." I said. It was true Emmett was like my night and shining armor, I had fallen for Emmett. I was in love with Emmett Cullen, there was no denying it.


	8. Just An Item To be Sold At Auction

It was another cloudy fall day and Forks was having their Fall Festival. There was going to be a blood drive and win-a-date auction. All nurses were going to be put on auction and all proceeds were going to the hospital for medical research and patients who couldn't afford their medical bills. Angela signed me up, and I couldn't believe it. The Portland and Forks Hospital were joining together and having half of their nurse's work the blood drive and auction and the rest were on call for the hospital.

Angela and I were getting ready for this auction and I was starting to get nervous. I didn't want to go on a date with anyone else besides Emmett. My friend Anny was called and then Angela was called after, then I was up. I walked out on stage and I saw Emmett in the crowd. I didn't know that he was coming. I looked around to the rest of the crowd and there was Jacob also. He promised me he would be civil when I talked to him on the phone.

"Let's start the bid at 50." The announcer called.

Jacob raised his sign, "75." Emmett rose.

Another man I didn't know called 150. Emmett called 250. The man retorted 400. Jacob was long gone out of the bid. "800." Emmett shouted.

He waited for the man to come back at him. "1,500." The man said.

"3,000." Emmett called and the man didn't say anything more.

"3,000, going once, going twice-"

"3,500." A gruff voice interrupted it was Charlie and Jacob was right next to him.

"Aw that's disgusting." I muttered to Angela who was next to me. She had to give a slight giggle

"4,000." Emmett called.

"4,500." Charlie retorted, he was hedging more than he had.

"5,000." Emmett called as if it were so easy to give all this money, but for him, it was.

"5,500." Charlie said.

"7,000." Emmett said.

Charlie didn't answer, "7,000, going once, going twice…. SOLD, to Emmett Cullen. Folks, that's the highest we've had all day." The caller announced and the first 3 girls were told to go find the person who bought us and I walked over to Emmett. I smiled at him.

"$7,000, that's a lot of money." I laughed.

"You're worth every cent of it." Emmett cooed and kissed my forehead. Emmett handed the check to the person who collected the money. I wrapped my arms around his waist and between the coldness of Emmett and his skin and the weather, goose bumps were sent up my arms. Emmett shrugged off his sweat shirt and he draped it over my shoulders.

"Hmm, thank you." I smiled as my body started to warm.

"Anytime." He smiled and looked over me.

"You're wearing the necklace." He smiled.

"Yes, of course, why not." I smiled.

"You haven't filled it yet." He said.

"Yes I did, I did when you dropped me off." I smiled and opened it. Inside were pictures of Emmett and I together and a picture of Emmett kissing my cheek while I looked at the camera.

When Emmett was finished looking at the necklace he smiled and we walked away and over to the blood drive. "You can stay out here if you want, I just have to donate and then I'm yours for our 7,000 dollar date." I smiled.

"I can go in." He said.

"Are you sure, you don't have to." I reminded.

"Bella, I'm fine." He reassured, he took my hand and I walked over to my friend Danielle and she took my blood. Emmett seemed fine the whole time and she looked to him, "Are you going to donate too?" She asked Emmett.

"No, I've already donated my blood." He lied and we walked out hand in hand just like we did walking in the tent. We walked back to the nurse auction tent and I changed into a high waited elastic dress that was different shades of pink and a solid black. I put Emmett's sweat shirt back on and walked out to him he smiled and kissed my lips softly. I heard leaves crackle around us; telling me people were approaching; Charlie and Jacob were walking toward us. "Here we go." He muttered.

"Hey Bells." Jacob smiled.

"Hi Jacob." I smiled and Charlie gave Emmett a dirty look.

"So when's the wedding?" Charlie asked.

"What wedding?" Jacob asked as he glared at Emmett.

"There is no wedding." I muttered. "We were never getting married." I said.

"No yet at least." Emmett added in a whisper and I smiled up at him.

"Look, I'm here to warn you, we can't kill her if she's on your land with you back." Jacob said.

"I know that, I don't plan for Bella to be out my sight, and if she is, it's not very long or its too crowded for Victoria to do something." Emmett said.

"What's going on?" Charlie said.

"Just another vampire trying to kill me." I muttered.

"What do you mean another?" He asked.

I looked to Emmett and Jacob. "You didn't tell him Jacob?" I asked.

"No, we didn't tell him." He said, "It's not ours to share."

"I told you, you didn't know a thing." I spat at Charlie. "But oh no, I do know a few things." I said mimicking him.

"Call it truce for like 5 minutes and tell me." Charlie begged.

"Fine, but Emmett goes with me." I said.

"Fine, Jacob is with me too." Charlie said.

"That's the whole damn group." Jacob said, "Why even discuss it."

"Let's take this somewhere else; I'm not good with damage control and the Volturi if someone hears us." Emmett muttered.

"The Volturi, what is that?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, I know about that." I mimicked again.

"What do you want to eat?" Emmett asked as he settled us at an empty picnic table toward in a secluded area where no one was.

"Slice of cheese pizza with a bottle of Fuji water." I smiled up at Emmett.

"Be right back." He smiled and kissed my lips and walked away.

I heard choking and gagging sounds coming from Jacob and Charlie. Emmett was back soon enough as it was starting to get awkward as no one was talking.

"Here you go dear." He smiled.

"Don't even think about killing her." Charlie stated. Emmett gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked as I finished taking a sip of water.

"Just a warning." He muttered.

"That's not what I drink." Emmett retorted.

Charlie looked to me for approval. I nodded in agreement. Emmett was starting to be in a mad mood as Charlie threw all of these stereotypes in his face, "Apparently you know nothing Dad, The pack likes to tell you what they think of things and they twist it and make it worse than it is." I said and threw it in Jake's face.

"Now why are you trying to be killed again?" He asked.

"Oh my god, longest story ever." Emmett whispered.

"You know when I came home from a date with Edward and I went to Phoenix?" I asked him.

"Yeah, merely gave the whole family a heart attack." Charlie agreed.

"Well, on that date, 3 vampires showed up, they all drank human blood." I stated. "My blood is sweeter than any other human; I'm what you call a singer."

"That won't be your name until people hear you in the shower." Jacob cracked. Everyone threw stares and 'I can't believe you just said that' looks.

"Anyway, the reason I was in the hospital was because one of the vampires, he hurt me, he bit me and if it wasn't for Edward and Alice, and Carlisle, I would be a vampire as we speak." I said quietly. Charlie's eyes were wide. "They vampire's mate, Victoria is now here to avenge Edward, she still thinks I am with him, so since Edward killed her mate she will kill his, and for all she knows I'm still with Edward. Emmett squeezed my hand lightly under the table.

"So what about the third one?" He asked.

"The pack killed him." Jacob said.

"He almost killed me." I whispered not wanting to remember. I pushed up Emmett's sweat shirt sleeve and saw the crescent mark that was left from where James had bit me. I traced it and Charlie examined it.

"Who did that to you?" He asked pointing to it.

"James, Victoria's mate." I whispered. A tear escaped my eye as I felt the difference of skin temperatures. The mark was always a few degrees colder than the rest of my body. I quickly wiped it away and took a few bites of my pizza. Emmett had his hand wrapped around my shoulders and he rubbed his hand on my shoulder consolingly, he kissed my temple and whispered everything was going to be alright.

Charlie left after a few minutes of our conversation and Jacob left with him. It was just Emmett and I and we walked around the festival and went to different games. We walked up to the football game where you had to throw a football into a moving tire; it was here to bring back the feeling of football season. Emmett smiled as we approached.

"What do you want here?" He smiled.

"Don't you think I have enough?" I smiled; I was already carrying a stuffed pug from a ring toss game and a stuffed cow from the milk bottle game.

"One more." He said.

"The stuffed Pig." I smiled.

"3 footballs please." Emmett ordered and the man put 3 footballs in front of us.

Emmett threw the first football and it went through both swinging tires. "Woo-hoo." I cheered and smiled. Emmett threw the second football and it went through both again and same for the third. Mike Newton was standing next to Emmett trying to get it through his set of tires and he wasn't getting them in like Emmett. The man who ran the booth handed Emmett the stuffed pig and I smiled at Emmett when he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and Emmett kissed my lips softly but passionately. I pulled back and we walked over to the food stand again and Emmett bought me ice cream. I ate my ice cream while he held the stuffed animals. We decided to walk home since, neither of us had driven and my apartment wasn't far away so it was an easy walking distance, although I was wearing heels and that was the challenging part.

"I don't know how anyone wears them." Emmett commented on my shoes.

"Neither do I, but I just get used to them." I said with a smile.

Emmett guided me up the stairs and I found my keys in my bag and opened the door, we walked in and Emmett started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Where are you going to put these?" He asked. I looked around the apartment and my things were all over the place.

I put my hand over my hip and sighed, "Can you put them in the corner?" I asked. "I know what I'm doing now after school tomorrow." I stated.

"I'll help if you want." He said.

"If you want to, you really don't have to." I smiled.

"Of course I want to, I want to help you any way I can." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"So you'll give me a back massage?" I grinned,

"Of course, even a foot rub especially after you walking in those shoes." He laughed.

I laughed with him and I put in a random movie and Emmett and I sat on opposite ends of the couch. Emmett rubbed my feet as we watched the movie and then when he was finished I moved closer to him and we cuddled for a little before he had given me a back rub.

The movie was finished and I yawned, it was 11 at night. "Time for bed." Emmett smiled.

"Yep." I agreed.

I had already changed for bed before we got settled on the couch. "I'm gunna go so you can get some sleep." He whispered as he saw that I was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled and got up so he could get up.

"Goodnight." He said and pulled me close to him.

"Goodnight Emmett." I said and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and looked at his face and looked it over, his gold eyes and chiseled features. I stood on my tippy toes and he leaned down to meet me half way. He kissed my lips like he did this afternoon, softly but passionately. I felt his lips part and mine did too. He pulled away when I felt a growl start to come as my hands were on his chest. I felt them rumble.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Emmett said and kissed my forehead and then he left.


	9. I Miss Your Voice

Today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Today was just me and Emmett, but then I was taking him to the airport again to spend Christmas with his family, who I still have yet to see. I missed the Cullens, I honestly did, but when you really thought about it, were they really the Cullens I used to know, the Cullens didn't seem complete without the right pairings. You know, Alice has to be with Jasper, Carlisle must be with Esme, but then it always seemed Emmett had to be with Rosalie and Edward had to be with me or else it wasn't a complete Cullen family; maybe that was why Carlisle and Esme were so upset when Emmett and Rosalie first divorced. But I love Emmett and Emmett loves me, so was it still going to be the same, just without Rosalie and Edward there?

"So does the whole family get together for the holidays?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Emmett said as we turned the corner of the street. We were walking around town admiring the towns Christmas lights. "Rosalie doesn't come; she's back to being Rosalie Hale and traveling the world." He said.

I nodded understanding. "So Edward comes back from South America?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's home now." He said depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He asked about you last time I was there." He said. "He misses you and still loves you." I had been chewing on my lip, not really knowing what to say.

"That's impossible; he told me he didn't want me." I said finally being able to speak.

"He lied, when he left he lied about everything he said." Emmett said his voice was sad with a hint of sacredness.

"What do you think I'm going to do, go running back to Edward?" I asked confronting him.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." He mumbled. I stopped walking and I moved in front of him.

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked. "I l_oved_ Edward; yeah sure I did a lot of stupid stuff when he left because of how much I _loved_ him."

"Like what Bella?" Emmett asked. I hadn't told him what I did. I haven't told him about my suicide attempts.

I took a deep breath. "That's not important Emmett, my point is, because of the stupid stuff I did, I got over him, and if I never got over him, I would have never been more in love with you than I am now."

Emmett smiled at that, "I am in love with you too Bella Marie Swan, more than I ever loved anyone else."

"I'm gunna hold you to that." I joked.

"I will too." He smiled and kissed my nose. We continued to walk back to the apartment where I would go and take Emmett to the airport.

"I seriously don't want you to leave." I told him as we found that we were at the gate to the plane once again. It seemed like yesterday I was just taking him to the airport again.

"Well, I don't have a choice when it comes to Esme and the holidays." Emmett sighed. "This time call me if there is something wrong." He said. "Even if you are bored."

"This time I promise." I smiled and held up my pinky. He laughed and wrapped his huge pinky around mine.

"Last call for all passengers for the flight from Port Angeles to Denali Alaska." The intercom stated.

"See you later." I said.

"Bye babe, I love you." Emmett said and kissed my lips. He walked over to the woman and handed him his boarding pass.

I walked out to the jeep and swore to myself I wasn't going to have the wolves jump in it again. I was headed to La Push to celebrate because I was working tomorrow on the actual holiday.

"Dude, we got shirts!" Quil said excited.

"Dude, we know." The rest of the wolves said in unison. I had bought each of them a pack of the Haines undershirts as a joke and they laughed but when Quil went overboard on the laughter and the joke; he had it get real old, real quick.

I got gift cards to several stores from them, but Jacob never ceases to amaze me and carved out of wood a charm of seashell. It represented La Push and its beach, for all the times we spent on it.

"It's beautiful Jake." I smiled and added it to the bracelet.

"Bella, Charlie is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." Billy said and tried to hand me the phone.

"Tell him, I'll call him later." I said Billy nodded and wheeled out of the room. I heard him tell Charlie that I'd call him back.

"You're not going to call him back are you?" Seth asked.

"I'll call him back…" I trailed. "When hell freezes over and he accepts that Emmett and I are dating."

"So, I'll take that as a never." Jacob muttered and we continued the celebration. We had all went to the bon fire spot and we sat around the fire. I noticed that almost all of the wolves were here.

"Wait, who is patrolling?" I asked.

"Leah, we'd rather her get killed by the red head." Paul muttered. I smirked and almost choked on the tea I was drinking. Seth and Sam shot him a glance.

I got out my phone and texted him _that was a good one_. Paul got it and he started cracking up. "So mature you two." Jacob commented.

"It was a good one, sorry." I smiled to him and he rolled his eyes.

I looked at the clock on my phone and it was 12:00 midnight. "Wow, I really have to go." I said. "I have work tomorrow."

"See you later Bells, thanks for the shirts." Jacob smiled and I walked over to the jeep and I drove home. I got changed into my night gown and I felt the need to tell Emmett goodnight like I did every night. I hit the speed dial and he answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I had just got home from the day and I didn't feel right going to sleep without hearing your voice first." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't expect you to call so late." He said.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked.

"No, not really, I'm glad you called actually, it gave me a chance to step out from the madness. Esme has been baking cookies all day to donate to some orphanages." He said.

"How sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah the smell is horrible." He muttered. I laughed and pictured Emmett in the corner of the kitchen holding his nose. "This isn't funny, I thought I was in heaven just to sit on the porch."

I kept laughing, "I miss you and your family." I sighed.

He didn't answer, "You still there." He said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said.

"Why don't you come to Alaska for New Years, fly in 26th and then I will fly home with you the 4th like I was originally supposed to fly back." Emmett said.

"That sounds amazing, I haven't been out of forks in like forever." I said. The last time I had been out of forks was to check out the University of Florida for my degree so that was 2 years ago.

"So you'll come?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do and call you tomorrow." I told him. "I'm not making any promises."

"You will, I know you, you are dying to be dressed up and played with by Alice." He cooed.

"Oh yes, Bella dress up, can't wait." I laughed sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll look into airfare tonight, you just see if you can get off from work since you are already on winter break for school." He said.

"Alright I love you Emmett." I cooed and looked at the picture of us across the room.

"I love you too Bella, sweet dreams." He cooed and I hung up.

I put the phone next to me and shut off my lamp. I snuggled down in the covers and fell fast asleep only hoping I would be able to see Emmett and his family soon.

**Hey well its Carrie and you guys are amazing when it comes to hits, and reviews and things like that. But reviews are starting to decrease a little. I have up to chapter 10 finished and bits and pieces of like chapter 20 and future chapters and for this story i want at least 100 reviews on this story, i want this story to be my 100 review story, so please? Can we reivew a little bit more? I hate to sound needy but thats just the way i need inpiration to write. Review! Carrie**


	10. You Remember Bella Swan, Right?

I was able to get off from work and I was just about to land in Alaska. I surprisingly was able to pack just a duffle bag and a small suitcase. I was surprised by how little I had packed. Ever since I had the money to shop for myself, my fashion sense had improved and I was almost 100% positive Alice would approve. I wore a white camisole underneath a pink boyfriend cardigan from American eagle. I wore black skinny jeans and a pair of Calvin Klein Carley pumps. Since I was seeing Alice, I knew I was going to have to wear heels or I would be killed and bugged about it. I had pearl accessories to go with it and I had straightened my hair, and of course I had on Emmett's key necklace he had given me.

I walked out to the terminal and walked over to the salad works they had there. I grabbed a small salad and grabbed my phone and called Emmett.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, I'm on my way to baggage claim." I said,

"Well I'm here with your bag waiting for you." He cooed and he had hung up. I walked around the corner to baggage claim. There Emmett stood on the side line.

"Emmett!" I called and he held his hand out for me and I somewhat jogged to them. He tackled me in to him and he held me close.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"Fine." I smiled. "How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Irritating, that cookie smell in still in the house." He laughed.

I laughed and he pulled my suitcase behind him as our hands were intertwined. He led me to this huge jeep that was just like the one Emmett had in Forks.

"You seriously rented a jeep just like yours." I asked as he put my suitcase in the back.

"Yeah, I can't live without my baby." He said.

I smiled at him and laughed. I threw my duffle bag in the back too. Emmett shut the trunk and pulled me in front of him and kissed my lips passionately

Emmett pulled out of the airport and we drove to where ever the Cullens were staying. I would assume they had a home in Denali, where another close coven was living. Emmett sped through the snow and we pulled up to a light and Emmett found my hand and held it close. He seemed be concentrating hard on a topic.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They don't know who I'm bringing home." Emmett said.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked.

"No." He muttered.

"What did you tell them?" I asked I wasn't offended as a normal person would be, I can understand he may be scared considering what they all thought about him dating me. I totally get that. It defiantly wouldn't be as bad as Charlie and the wolves' reaction. I spat at the memory with acid in my head, they were so immature about the news.

"I told them I had a new girlfriend and that we were coming for New Years." Emmett said. I nodded. "You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked.

"No, not really. If I was some other person, then I would be totally pissed, but I'm not." I said.

"Okay good." He smiled.

"I love you and it doesn't matter your families reaction right?" I reassured.

"I agree and I love you too." Emmett smiled and we pulled up to the house. Emmett cut the engine but neither of us got out.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered and kissed my lips softly. Passion started to build up but Emmett pulled away before it could reach our lips.

I grabbed my duffle bag and Emmett grabbed the suitcase. We walked up the long driveway and the door opened and it was Esme. "Emmett." Esme cooed and gave him and kiss on the cheek.

"Esme, you remember Bella Swan right?" Emmett said and I moved from hiding behind him, I was starting to shake, I was so nervous.

"Of course I remember Bella Swan, but what does she have to do-" Esme stood there stunned. "Bella, how are you!" Esme asked and moved passed Emmett and have me a huge hug,

"I'm well, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh better that I have you back." Esme smiled and Emmett held open the door for us.

"Family, come down please, Emmett is here and his new girlfriend." Esme called and they all appeared at once, expect Edward.

"Bella?" They called and jumped from the stairs and balconies.

"You're dating Emmett?" Alice asked with a smile as she gave me a hug. "How can you put up with him?"

"Yes, and it's very easy you just say yes dear, I love you and I love everything you give me." I said jokingly and she laughed along with Emmett.

Alice looked me over. "Ugh, I can't believe you are here, and boy, have you changed, look at your fashion sense, isn't she amazing Jazz!" She said perkily and moved aside so Jasper could greet me and she moved on to see Emmett.

"Yes Alice, whatever you say dear." Jasper agreed with his wife, "Hey Bella." Jasper said and gave me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well, and yourself?" He asked politely.

"Great." I smiled and we moved from the door way and into the living room.

"LOOK SHE'S WEARING HEELS!" Alice noticed. Esme shushed her and we walked into the living room.

Carlisle was there on the phone so we quietly crept in. When I walked in, his features were full of confusion and happiness as he saw me. "Alright, I will see you after the holidays; yes Happy Holidays to you too." Carlisle said and hung up.

"Bella Swan, look at you!" Carlisle smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. "How are you dear?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good." I told him. "I have some news that you might enjoy." I told him.

"Really, do share." He smiled and sat down next to Esme as I sat down next to Emmett.

"Wait for everyone!" Esme said quickly and walked out.

"Who are we missing?" Emmett asked.

"Edward." Carlisle said counting over his children.

"He won't come down." Jasper murmured.

"Is it because I am here?" I asked.

"That's part of the problem." Alice said as she was looking to the future. "He'll come down in 3-2-1."

"Okay everyone is here!" Esme smiled and sat Edward down on the arm chair. He stared at me and Emmett intensely as he examined out intertwined hands. You could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Anyway I am a nurse at the hospital." I smiled to Carlisle.

"That's great; the Forks Hospital is always looking for new nurses!" Carlisle smiled.

"Congratulations Bella, you will earn a lot of money and respect." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What about the blood, you always get light headed over the blood." Edward finally said.

"I got over it; we were put through several blood courses that got a lot of us through the light headedness." I answered.

"So how long have you and Bella been dating Emmett?" Alice asked wanting the gossip, "Since you failed to tell us that you were dating _Bella_." She directed that to Emmett.

"It will be two months tomorrow right." Emmett said looking to me.

"Two Months tomorrow." I agreed with a grin.

"How sweet." Alice smiled.

Emmett's hands flexed undermine and as the conversations grew I had snuggled closer to Emmett. Esme had prepared me lunch of just a salad with grilled chicken and we really didn't stop the conversations, they just grew and grew as the day went by.

The stay at the Cullens was nice as the days passed. I had gotten several phone calls from the hospital asking if I could trade shifts with different nurses and of course I had to decline since I wasn't in state. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I are going skiing on one of the indoor sloped they had in the area, for the people who were serious skiers, who could practice indoors when the weather got really bad outside. Of course I fell down a lot, but Emmett had his moments too. Alice was the perfect little pixie and didn't fall or at least when we weren't looking. Jasper watched but kept his distance from the humans that were there, there were a few but not many.

"Babe, look out!" I called to Emmett as I came toward the bottom of the slope and I was headed toward Emmett who was talking to Edward who had come late. He didn't like being around Emmett and I. Emmett surprisingly didn't hear me and I came crashing into him.

"You know you can turn on these things right." Emmett smiled up at me as I had made him fall to his back and him holding me up.

"Right, I just haven't figured it out yet." I smirked. Before we got up Emmett kissed my lips softly and then helped me up.

"Having fun?" Edward asked with a slight frown.

"Tons, you coming too?" I asked with a smile, trying to make peace.

"No, I just came to give Emmett a few tips." He said with a hard tone of voice.

"Emmett, Bella look out!" Alice called and Emmett pulled us out of the way.

"Looks like she hasn't figured out how to steer either." I smiled to Emmett and he started to laugh.

"Look who decided to show up." Alice said looking to Edward.

"I'm not staying Alice." Edward said.

"You are now, because that conversation could have been put off until we got home like Esme and Carlisle told you." Alice said and took me and Emmett over to the food court.

"What tips/conversation was so important?" I asked as I grabbed a hot cocoa from the counter.

"Edward's a little jealous if you haven't noticed." Emmett said as he examined his brother from the other side of the facility.

"I thought we talked about that?" I confronted

I took a sip of my hot cocoa and looked to Emmett. He was staring at my cheek as he played with a loose strand of my hair that had fallen from my ponytail. We sat there for a few minutes and watched Jasper take advantage of the lunch hour rush while there were no humans on the slopes. Edward soon joined Jasper. Edward almost tumbled into a snowball a few times and it made us laugh. Emmett and I went down the slopes a few more times and soon enough I was too tired to keep on skiing.

"Are you ready to go home?" Emmett asked as he saw the tiredness in my eyes.

"Yes." I nodded. Emmett and I went to change out of our rental gear and then we returned our gear.

Emmett and I walked over to Alice and Jasper who were sitting in the food court. Alice handed me another hot cocoa. I smile to her, "You made it cold." I joked. Jasper and Emmett chuckled and even Alice let out a giggle. The cup wasn't warm because Alice's cold skin made it freeze

"Bella and I are heading home." Emmett said.

"Okay, we won't be much longer." Jasper said. "So we will catch up with you soon."

"Take your time." Emmett and I said together.

"How cute." Alice smiled at our unison statement.

Emmett pulled me closer to him and I rested my head in his side. "See you guys later." I said and we started to walk away. "Oh wait Emmett." Edward called.

We stopped in our tracks and turned around to look at Edward who had just joined Alice and Jasper. "You still have to hunt remember." He smirked as if that was funny.

"I will eventually." Emmett muttered to him and I looked up at Emmett whose eyes were almost black.

"He's right Emmett, go hunt." I said.

"I will when you're asleep." Emmett said.

"That's fair enough." Alice agreed and gave Edward a death stare. I nodded in agreement. Emmett and I walked away again and we drove home in the warm heat of the jeep.

**That was the longest chapter. I had from the part about the driving out of the airport down and I added the rest. This chapter has been in the computer since like the second day of drafting. So what was so important that Edward had to tell Emmett? Was it death threats or warnings or both?**


	11. The Turth About The Stupid Things

Emmett and I only a few days left with the Cullens and everyone was hunting except Edward. Emmett was all for staying home and so was I, but Alice was all about keeping Emmett away from me. They left around 10 this morning and it was 1 in the afternoon now and I still hadn't talked to Edward. I decided to walk upstairs and grab a shower and change in Emmett's room. Once I finished washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washing the rest of my body, I dried myself off and changed into my navy blue sequin pleated dress and slipped on my blue and diamond earrings with my key necklace and a pair of black pumps Alice wanted me to break in for her. I blow dried my hair and put my bangs into a poof at the top of my head. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, this was my only chance to talk to Edward and get the past behind us.

I walked up to the 3rd floor where Edward's room was his was right next to mine. The door was cracked open and I peeked through it. Edward was sitting on his couch reading through his journal. This one looked somewhat new. I lightly knocked on the door and he muttered a come in.

I walked in and the heels clacked on his tile floor. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and pulled out a chair from his desk.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked putting aside his journal. He sat back on his couch and crossed his legs.

"What's up with you and Emmett?" I asked.

"Nothing, just miss my little brother." He lied.

"Put away the bull shit Edward!" I said with a raised voice. I stood up. "You are giving him death stares because of me are you not?"

He was defeated as I confronted him. "It's not Emmett's fault." I stated now calm.

"How is it not Emmett's fault?" Edward asked.

"It's your fault!" I said. "If you hadn't left, I would have never done the things I did."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he got up and stood in front of me.

"I did stupid stuff when you left Edward, I was insane." I stated.

"You could never go insane." He said.

I laughed at his face for him to think that. I found my arms crossed and I looked at him. "You don't think I could never go insane?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you could even if you wanted to." He said.

"What do you call staying in a mental institution for a week is?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, you aren't making sense." He said. I brushed away a few tears as the memories came flooding back.

"I spent a week in the St. Anne's mental institute, because I was seeing people." I said. "I did things to hurt myself so I could see you. Every time I broke your promise, every time I did something stupid or dangerous, I saw a hallucination of you."

"Bella…" He trailed.

"I'm not finished." I said as tears flowed down my face.

"I jumped of the La Push cliffs because life wasn't any good without you, I cut myself because I was so depressed and when Charlie saw me try to run into a tree with my motorcycle to try and kill myself, he put me in the mental hospital." I said.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I don't need pity; I already have enough pity going for me." I muttered. "I found myself hanging out with Jacob Black and the pack of wolves at La Push." I started again. "I have a scar on my lower back from where I was standing too close to Paul, the temperamental one."

"Other than that, they made me feel good, they messed around with me sure, but never did they make me forget who I was, not the suicidal Bella, not the one who spends a week in the mental hospital. They made me better, they helped me make closer, and they made me stop loving you." I said. Tears flooded my eyes and they wouldn't stop. I collapsed back on the chair and buried my head in my hands.

I sniffed as I could tell my eyes were going to start to turn red and my nose too. "What can I do to help or make it up to you?" He asked.

"You need to stop threatening Emmett. Just stop telling him to leave me so I can be yours, I love Emmett, not you." I said. "Emmett is the best thing that has ever happen to me, he knows how to make me putty in his hands when he tells me I'm pretty, he's not as over protective." I said, I threw that at him, because that was Edward, the over protective one. "Emmett makes me feel good about myself, I need Emmett."

"Well, can I talk now?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." I said and tried to fix myself, now that I was a wreck in his mirror as I listened.

"I left because I thought it was the right thing to do." He said. "I thought that if I left you, it would let you live a normal life without the mythical creatures to screw it up."

"Edward, you should have talked to me instead of lying to me." I said. "I trusted you with my life, and you threw it away, I went missing for almost a day and a half because I tried to follow you. I was almost mauled by a bear, not even the wolves found me. There was only two at the time."

"Again, I am so sorry, I still love you and the only reason I have treated Emmett the way I have is because I envy him." He said. "I envy him so much I want to kill him."

"Please don't." I begged.

"I'm not going to, that would upset the family and most of all you," He said. "I can see that he does love you and I can tell he makes you happy."

"Thank you…" I said. "He does; he's the best choice I've ever made."

"I can see that." He smiled.

"Emmett doesn't know about what happen when you left, please don't say anything."

"You have my word." He said and he held out his arms for a hug. I smiled at him and returned the embrace.

"BELLA, we are home!" Alice bellowed in her sing song voice and I pulled away from Edward. I looked in his mirror and examined the redness of my crying. I fixed it as much as possible once more.

"Thanks for talking." I said and I walked down to where they were.

"Is she alright, should I go get her?" Emmett started to worry.

"You can hear her coming, she has high heels on." Esme reassured.

I appeared in the kitchen where they were and wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist, "Hello." He greeted.

"Hi baby, how was your trip?" I asked.

"Good, I got a bear, just for you." He smiled.

"That's good." I smiled and he kissed my lips quickly. Edward appeared right then.

"Have fun with Eddie?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, we straightened everything out." I reassured.

"Oh good, I don't have to watch my back anymore?" Emmett asked.

"No everything is straightened out, she's yours." Edward said and gave Emmett one of those man handshakes.

"Thanks man that means a lot." Emmett said.

"So Bella, how are my shoes?" Alice asked.

"Perfect Alice, I may steal them." I joked.

"I was hoping you would say that, they are actually yours, I knew you wouldn't accept them if I just handed them to you." She smiled her perky smile. "I bought myself a pair, and a pair for 'person's name that should not be mentioned here' for Christmas." **(A/N: Rosalie if you didn't catch on)**

Emmett and I gave her death stares. "Way to go Alice." Jasper whispered low enough for only me to hear since I was standing next to him.

"Esme, why does the house still smell like cookies?" Carlisle's voice rang from the front door as he walked in from his shift at the hospital.

"Sorry dear, haven't gone out to buy bleach, it's been too sunny." She said.

"I can go get bleach if it's that bad." I stated.

"No dear, that is quite alright," Esme smile. "Did you want dinner now or later?"

"Um later, I'm not hungry right now." I stated. "Emmett can I talk to you about something?"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Jasper messed, "Someone's in trouble." We all kind of looked at him 'like really?' "You know this used to be a whole lot more fun when Emmett wasn't so mushy and 'in love', I mean being in love is so over rated."

Alice crossed her arms and stared at him with a death stare. "Well of course not us, we are so in love, right Emmett? Back me up here?"

"You're on your own there Jazzy." He smiled and we walked out of the room before a war broke out. Emmett and I sat out on the porch where there was a bench swing.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"There are a few things that I have to get off my chest." I started.

"We aren't breaking up are we?" He asked.

"No, _I'm_ not breaking it off at least." I said.

"Bella, what's wrong you're scaring me." Emmett said.

"You know the stupid stuff I was telling you about before you left?"

"Yeah…" Emmett trailed.

"I think now is a good time to tell you, before someone else did." I huffed and I told him everything that happened.

When I got to the end of telling him everything, he was blown away and I could see in his eyes that he was somewhat confused and pissed at Edward.

"Does he know about this?" He asked.

"Yes, I just finished telling him when you guys came home." I said. I was crying again and I knew Alice wouldn't be happy when she saw my face all red.

Emmett brushed away a few tears. "I want to kill my brother right now." Emmett said as he made his hand a fist.

"Emmett, you can't." I said. "That will make things worse."

"I know, I want to though, so bad."

"Please don't, I am safe now, and all that counts is you and I."

"I know, I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Emmett." I said and he kissed my lips and pulled back. He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing my boundary line. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted his lips on mine, to feel his hands as they traced the outline of my body. I pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable I seemed to be. My gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against mine, one hand slowly but surely tangling into my hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, the way his hands untangled in my hair, pressing my lips against his with a more urgent pace.

Emmett's POV:

As Bella and I were making out on the porch, I heard Esme and Carlisle talking about us from inside. "How long do you think they are gunna last out there before Bella runs out of air?" Carlisle asked and I heard Esme hit him lightly. I was starting to get annoyed with their comments. Bella pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. I could hear her breath heavy. All I could do was smirk at her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Bella."

"How cute it that Carlisle, they're like us when we were young and in love." Esme cooed.

"We have to stop and move to a different location because we have spies all over this house." I told her

"WAY TO GO MOM AND DAD! YOU GAVE US AWAY!" Alice called from inside. Bella heard that and she rolled her eyes.

I pulled Bella into my chest and arms as she sat on my lap, her legs lay on the rest of the open bench. "Do you miss Forks?" I asked. She seemed a little distant.

"Yeah, kind of." She shrugged. "I don't miss the working schedule, but Trevor isn't doing well and I do miss him."

"He's a good kid." I agreed.

"He's wise too, he can see what's going on and see that's something's wrong." Bella added. "You can't keep anything from him."

"How's Mr. Larson?" I asked.

She laughed, "He's fine, I really do miss him." I chuckled. "He is like a father to me, I know I shouldn't have this type of relationship with the patients, but I can't help it, it's just what happens with an older gentleman steps in when things aren't well with your father, he fills the void."

"Hey, I'm not judging you." I said.

"I know, and I love you for that." She cooed and kissed my jaw line of where she could reach my face and not have to move. I played with a piece of her hair and twirled it around my finger. We sat out there for a good hour before Bella's body temperature started to decrease and I had her move inside and warm up. The house still smelled like cookies…


	12. The Spies Who Break Vases

**WOO HOO you guys are amazing. Thanks to ****kouga's older woman for my 100****th**** review! You guys are amazing. So here we go!**

I walked downstairs and grabbed a few cookies from the jar where Esme was keeping them and a glass of milk. Alice and Jasper were out hunting with Esme and Carlisle so it was just Edward Emmet and I. Apparently Edward wasn't hunting with his family, he liked to hunt solo now. I was wearing my white pleated silk nightgown and over it I had my Croft and Barrel silk night robe, all thanks to Alice who picked out what I slept in. She saw my sweatpants and burned them, literally. What I was wearing was something I think anyone would call lingerie and it wasn't like Emmett and I were married or even having sex that I needed anything like this.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the bar and sat in the dark. Emmett was in the family room playing video games that was located on the 4th floor. Edward was doing only god knows what in his own room.

Victoria had been on my mind lately. I was wondering if having Angela house sit was the best call. My scent was all over that apartment complex and there was that off chance that Victoria would attack from inside my home where Angela was staying. I drummed my fingers along the granite counter top contemplating the time difference to see how she was and just check in. Suddenly the lights were turned on and I turned around and no one was there and when I went to turn back around there was Emmett. I jumped from the sudden movement and he grinned.

"You scared me." I smirked.

"Sorry, I smelled cookies again and that only meant that you were up." He laughed. I wrapped myself more in the robe and continued to eat my cookies and milk. Emmett kind of just stared at me and made goofy grins at me.

"Did you need me to bleach the counter?" I asked sarcastically as I finished up.

"No, I'll live." He said with a smile. I washed down the cookies with the rest of the milk and I put it in the sink. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I twisted around so I could face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and with a smile he kissed my lips, this time we left off where we were interrupted on the porch.

Edward's POV

I smelled cookies again and this time I knew Bella was up because she couldn't sleep; she probably hasn't been able to sleep since I had left. She always slept better when I hummed the lullaby I had composed for her. I heard Emmett walk down from the game room and he passed by my door and he looked into the room where Bella was staying, she was in the room, right next to mine. That made it even more difficult to keep myself from going in there and watching her sleep. I had missed watching her sleep, she was always so peaceful. I grabbed the journal from when I was in Forks still dating Bella.

_September 13__th__ 2003_

_Today is Bella's birthday and Alice is throwing her a party, we all know how Bella is with birthdays. When I walked in to the house this morning, Emmett came up to me and said, "Dating older women…hot." He is the weirdest person ever. I'm surprised Rose has stuck around this long, but we all know why she has, she does it for the sex, that's a no brainer. Is it weird for me to want to ask Bella to marry me today even though its way to soon and its dangerous. She would say no anyway. Who wants a man who doesn't age with them? I hope all goes well tonight, that's kind of hard to ask when you are throwing a party for an accident prone klutz. Jasper has been a little off his top lately, I'm not sure this party is such a good idea. Well I have to go pick up Bella, -Edward._

I was so naive, I had no idea on what would have happened that night, and it was the night that changed everyone's lives. That night I decided to leave Bella for her safety. That night Jasper would never trust himself ever again, that night- that night was a nightmare. I walked downstairs, Emmett's thoughts were calm and I walked down to the kitchen to see if Bella was still in there. I heard heavy panting and lips smacking together. I peered the corner and there was Bella sitting on the counter next to the sink and her legs braced around Emmett, they were making out in Esme's kitchen. He was kissing MY Bella.

I backed up so I wouldn't get caught spying and I bumped into the table. The vase fell and glass shattered everywhere. _Damn it, why lord why me? _They stopped and I ran upstairs.

"What happen, we were nowhere near this room." Bella said.

"Yeah I know, you remember on the porch when I told you the house has spies all over the house." Emmett reminded.

"Ohhhh." She concluded and I saw in Emmett's head, she blushed. I wanted to save that picture forever, of her blushing in her skimpy night gown; she didn't know how much I really wanted her. I just hoped she never would.

* * *

New Years came and went and I couldn't believe I spent New Year's with Emmett and his family, never did I think I would do that again. Edward was still struggling with the fact that Emmett and I were together, but he wished us the best of luck when we left to go to the airport.

Emmett dropped me off at home so I could go to work. I was changing when I found something was missing in my room. Several of my t-shirts were gone. I texted Angela to see if she had borrowed my t-shirts while she was house sitting and she said she didn't.

I dialed Emmett's number. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"I need you over here now, someone broke into the house." I said and a few tears came as I thought about someone being in my house. I was so scared. In less than 5 minutes Emmett was at the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"N-no, someone was in the house!" I said.

"I smell the scent." He said. "It's not human." He walked into the rooms of the tiny apartment. When he walked back into the room I was in, he was on the phone.

"Jasper, thank god, I need you and Carlisle here immediately." He said. Jasper spoke. "Someone broke into Bella's apartment, and Angela was house sitting, Angela could be in trouble too, the persons not human." My phone rang and it was Danielle from the hospital.

"Bella, where are you?" She asked.

"I can't go into work today, there's been an emergency, and can you cover?" I asked.

"No, there aren't enough nurses, we are short and no one can fill." She said.

"I'll see if I can get someone." I said and hung up. I dialed Angela.

"Hey Angela, are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I'm just relaxing on the couch." She said.

"I need another huge favor." I said.

"Sure, anything." She said.

"I need you to cover me at work, something's come up and I have to be here," I said.

"Of course, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of, family emergency," I lied and we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I found that I had been crying more. I stood up and put my phone on the counter in the kitchen.

"Bella." Emmett whispered in and he pulled me into his arms and held me there as I cried in his chest, his head was buried in my hair as we stood there in.

Jasper and Carlisle arrived within an hour of the call, apparently Alice was coming tomorrow to come and stay with me. Carlisle and Jasper were going to be in the area searching for whoever was in the apartment. I was in Emmett's arms, staring at the wall that held the painting of Paris I had gotten from Angela when she went to Paris for a vacation.

Carlisle flashed a light in my eye making me come out of my train of thought. I sat up but Emmett's arm never left my shoulder. Carlisle ran tests to see what state of shock I was in. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." I said pushing away the light.

"What if it was Victoria?" I muttered.

"It's not, I don't recognize it." Jasper said.

"Who else is looking for me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Carlisle and Jasper left to go see if they could find the person who had broken into the apartment and I stayed in Emmett's arms. I didn't feel safe without them around me. I was scared. I hadn't had the feeling of a vampire trying to kill me for a few years now, I had forgotten the feeling. Carlisle and Jasper were going to search all of Washington, part of Oregon and part of Idaho. Emmett and I could never get a break, there was always something in the way, Charlie, Edward, work, family affairs ECT. There was never time to be alone, but we were now and not even now was it in a good way.

"Bella, why don't you go change into something more comfortable." Emmett said as he noticed I was still in my scrubs.

"I need to go to the hospital, go and work, keep my mind off things." I said taking my eyes off the wall that I had been staring at for what seemed like days, but it was only hours.

"You shouldn't work, you are still in shock." Emmett disagreed.

I didn't argue, because he was right, my mind wouldn't be able to take the stress of the hospital and deal with the break in crisis. I got up and I walked into my room and changed into my old yoga pants that I used for pajamas and a tank top.

"You could do some yoga to get your mind off things." Emmett suggested as I walked out to where he was.

I laughed, "Yeah okay."

"You go all the time on weekends." He said.

"Yeah, but I think I'm just going to go to bed." I said.

"Alright." Emmett said, he got up and walked over to me and kissed my lips.

"Come with me?" I asked and he followed me into my bedroom. He held the covers up so I slid right into them and he lay on top. I lay on my side and he lay right up against me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he just lay there, keeping me safe and calm, he made me feel loved and needed. Just his presence gave me the reassurance that everything was going to be okay.


	13. Marrying My Girl

While I was at work the next day Alice had come and settled into the guest room that was a mess. She stopped by the hospital for my keys and then she left to unpack. I had a feeling she would go through my closet and try to restock it. I walked into Gabe Larson's room and he was asleep. I did what I had to do with his IV and I would come back for his heart rate and blood pressure. I walked into other patients rooms and did what I had to do with them.

Next stop was Trevor's room and I saw he had a guest. They were watching the football game. The guest was big and buff and I recognized him as Emmett. I smiled and I walked in. "Hi Trevor, Hey Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hi Bella!" Trevor greeted excitedly.

"Hey baby, I was just visiting Trevor, I know how you were saying that you missed Trevor when we were in Alaska, and so I came to say hey."

"You missed me when you were away with your boyfriend!" Trevor asked.

I smiled. "You better watch out there big guy, you got some competition." Trevor nudged Emmett and both Emmett and I laughed.

"Trevor, you know the drill, do you have to go anywhere?" I asked.

"No, Dad took me to the bathroom before Emmett came." He said.

"Alright, Emmett you're going to have to move." I said and he moved and I wrapped the blood pressure gage around his arm and did the normal. I gave him more things for his IV and I sat down on the stool and wrote on his chart his information.

"Go, Go, Go!" Emmett cheered.

"NO, BOO!" Trevor called.

"Hey, Hey, Emmett Shh, you to Trevor, there are others in the room." I said.

"Sorry Bella." They both whispered. I smirked and looked over the chart to see if there was anything else I missed.

"Alright Trevor, I'll be back before I leave." I said.

"See you later Bella." He said. "Have a good lunch."

"Bye Trevor, you too, try and get some sleep."

"Are you on break now Bella?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "You wanna go out for Chinese food?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the jeep." I said and I walked out of the room and put Trevor's file in the file holder that hung next to the door. I walked into the staff lockers and grabbed my purse and trench coat and clocked out. I walked out of the hospital fixing the buckle on my coat and I saw Emmett leaning up against his jeep. I swung my purse over my shoulder some more and I met Emmett at the jeep. "Hey sexy." He greeted.

I blushed and put my hands flat on his chest and said, "Hey sexy yourself." I got up on my tippy toes and he leaned down to greet me with a kiss. We got in the jeep and road away for Chinese food.

Trevor's POV  
Emmett was taking my girl out for Chinese food. DUDE doesn't he know the man laws? He took my girl. I had the bed next to the window that looked out over the guest parking lot and I saw Emmett leaning up against his jeep waiting for my Bella to come for him. She walked out fixing her coat and she adjusted her bag that all women carry. I saw Emmett's lips move and I read them as "Hey sexy." I could almost hear a low murmur because he parked close to my room.

I saw Bella blush, she always did, that was what I liked about her, "Hey sexy yourself." She said back! I should be sexy! Sure I was like 11 but I still had a shot. She got up on her tippy toes and he leaned his head down and they kissed! HE KISSED MY GIRL! Soon enough after they devoured each other's face off, they drove away from the hospital.

Bella's POV

After Emmett took me out we quickly stopped at the apartment to stop and see Alice but she left a note saying she would be out shopping. Emmett pulled back up to the same parking spot he had before and we saw Trevor in his room. He looked asleep. "What time should I come over?" He asked.

"Whenever you want, I'm probably going to have a slice of pizza from last night for dinner and I go to bed, I won't be home till 11, so go hunt, you need it."

"Alright, be safe, both from this predator and Alice, you know how she gets when she comes home from shopping. If you don't like something, say you like it and set it aside, I'll return them when she is away." He laughed. I laughed with him and he kissed my lips goodbye. No one wanted to let go so we kept on kissing, it was like the porch all over again. We were on the passenger side because Emmett had went to open my door for me like a gentleman and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. I loved him so much it hurt at times.

Trevor's POV **(A/N- rofl I love him)**

I pretended to be asleep when Emmett and Bella pulled back up into the parking lot. They were making plans for Emmett to come to Bella's when she got off work and then she said for him to go hunting, whatever that meant. I guess he hunted with like a gun and stuff, that's what most people did in this town. Then they were talking about Bella's roommate Alice and how Emmett' will return Bella's clothes if she doesn't like them and then they started making out again. Bella was getting all into it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and Emmett had her pressed up against him it was disgusting. Finally after 2 commercials of the game, Bella was the first to pull away and he gave her like a peck on her lips like a chicken. Who does that? Bella walked back in the hospital and Emmett stood there his back against the jeep. He dug through his pockets and found a small white box he lifted it and there was a ring inside! He stared at it and sighed with a smile. HE WAS GOING TO MARRY MY GIRL?


	14. Charlie, The Bad Energy Of Forks

I walked back into the hospital I found Trevor out of his bed with one of the doctors. He was in a wheelchair coming back from the testing lab. "Hi Trevor." I smiled.

"Doc, I need to talk to Bella, alone." He said.

I looked to Dr. Clark and we shrugged, "I'll take him back to his room." I said. Dr. Clark nodded and handed me Trevor's file. Dr. Clark left and I looked down to the boy. "What's up Trevor?"

"You can't see Emmett anymore!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked I was surprised by the statement.

"He had this white box and it had a ring in it, he will marry you and you can't marry him!" He said.

"He's not going to propose Trevor, I don't know what you saw but we picked up the ring was delivered to my house when we stopped by the house before I came to the hospital, we're not getting married anytime soon." I said.

"Oh good, I still have a chance." He whispered.

I smiled at him, "You ready to head back?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go!" He said and I pushed him back to his room. I found it funny that an 11 year old was trying to win me over. Although his idea of an engagement ring would probably be a ring pop. I help Trevor get settled in and I walked down to Gabe Larson and took care of him.

When my shift was over at 11 I drove home and Alice's canary yellow Porsche was sitting in a parking spot where no one usually parked. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and I grabbed my bag and there was a note under my bag. I opened it and it was from Emmett.

_Bells. Carlisle and Jasper found something while I was hunting, before I left to go hunting, I went to the apartment to put your leftover food in the fridge. Alice still wasn't home from shopping or whatever. I think she kind of defeated the purpose of the guard at the house. Oh well, if someone did break in again, she will pick it up and let me know. I'll see you tomorrow after yoga. I love you. Call me if you need anything. –Emmett _

I smiled and sighed. It was pouring when I got out of the car and I ran to the apartment. I opened the door and Alice was sitting on the couch shopping online. "Geez Alice, do you ever take a break from shopping?" I said.

"Well hello to you to." She said and I smiled. "How was work?"

"Fine, Emmett took me out for lunch and that was nice." I smiled.

"Where did he take you?" She asked.

"The little Chinese food place near the bait shop and the book store." I said.

"The new one?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Yeah that wasn't there when we left." She muttered. She seemed upset that it was there.

"What do you have against it?"

"I was supposed to buy that place and make it my new boutique." She said.

"What was stopping you?"

"Edward." She spat the name. I nodded and micro waved my food. I grabbed a pair of chop sticks from the drawers and I sat next to Alice on the couch.

"You know that's not a revolting as the cookies are." She said. "It smells actually kind of good." She said.

"That's because it's raw fish and noodles." I was having sushi and lo Mein.

She laughed and I found she was looking at party dresses. "Who's throwing a party?" I asked.

"I feel like throwing a party in the near future in Alaska." She said.

I nodded. "That one's cute." I said and pointed to a pink one.

Alice's face had a blank stare. "Yes, it looks adorable on me too!" She said. "You're the best."

"We just have to find you one now." She said. She breezed through the pages. She found one with black pink and red blobs of color on it and it was cute. It was strapless of course and so was Alice's. She saw someone in it and clicked buy.

"Who was that for?" I asked.

"You, it goes great for what I bought you today."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was finished my food and I put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Angela called; she wanted to talk to you about something." Alice said.

"I'll talk to her at yoga tomorrow." I said.

"Oh right, I'm taking you to yoga and I'm staying with you so Emmett can pick you up." She said.

"Great," I huffed. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella." She called and I climbed into bed and I fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

I woke up when my alarm went off and I found my clothes were already laid out for me. I guess that's what I get for having Alice stay with me. I got up and went into the bathroom and I got a shower and changed into the outfit I was given. I was given a pair of Victoria secret yoga pants and a yoga tank top. I slipped on my sneakers and I walked out to where I found Alice wearing a yoga outfit too. I let a few strands of hair out of the hand full of hair I had been putting into a ponytail. "Good morning." I greeted.

"How did you sleep?" Alice asked.

"Fine, how was your night?" I asked grabbing the pop tart box.

"Awesome, I spent over 1,000 dollars!" She said perkily. I gawked at her as I heard the pop tart pop out of the toaster. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 o'clock.

"Come on we're going to be late." I said and we walked out to Alice's Porsche. Alice drove like a maniac through the empty town and pulled up to the fitness center. Angela car was parked in her usual spot and we walked in, Alice bought us mats and everything while she was out yesterday so we didn't have to rent mats.

We walked in and set up next to Angela and before the instructor came in, we chatted for a little bit. "So I was thinking we could have a slumber party, just like we used to do." Angela said.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged.

"We can do it at my house." Alice offered.

"Seriously?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked.

"Well it's just no one's ever seen your house." Angela said.

"Guys look." Alice said and nodded toward the door and there was Sue, Charlie was dropping her off. His arm was around her waist and Sue looked like she was ready to kill him. Sue came to yoga every once and a while but I guess she came today because Charlie wanted an excuse for her to see me.

"Oh god." I whispered and we sat down on the mats, our backs toward the entrance. "This is fricken ridiculous, I swear he stalks me." I said. I twisted my head toward the door and he was gone.

"Hey girls." Sue greeted.

"Hey Sue." We all greeted in unison. Sue didn't seem tense because of Alice; she seemed tense because of Charlie.

"What was he doing here?" I asked.

"He had to take me to yoga; I wasn't even going to come today." She said.

"He needs to let it go." I muttered.

"Bella, you need to talk to him, he is going driving me to drink." She said as she rolled out her mat next to Angela.

"Alright class let's begin." The instructor said and we began to relax.

The hour of relaxation passed and I was feeling good, all my bad energy was gone, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to stay gone for long when Charlie came to pick up Sue. The 4 of us walked out and it was dark, there was no sun at all, it was like night time. There was supposed to be a huge storm coming this way and it started to pour. I looked out into the parking lot and Emmett had just parked and he was coming to get me with an umbrella.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted and kissed my lips urgently.

"Gee, miss her much?" Alice said.

"Yes, yes and yes." He said and collapsed the umbrella since we were under the overhang. Alice took the umbrella and Emmett scooped me up and twirled me around.

"What has gotten into you?" I laughed as he put me down.

"I'm never hunting again," He said.

I stared at him, "Emmett what happen?" He had to hunt or he would die.

"I went to kill a grizzly, that was like 2 feet in front of me and it almost attacked me it was like déjà vu when _she_ found me and like I saw my whole life flash before me and like whoa, I thought I was dead."

Alice and I looked at him and then started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me?" Alice said.

"No." He pouted and I stopped. Angela kind of got what we were laughing about.

"You know what I'm talking about right Angela?" Emmett asked.

"Sure…" She trailed. "Look I have a shift at the hospital at 12, let me know about the whole slumber party thing." She said and ducked for cover and ran to her car.

"Now what really happen?" I asked Emmett.

"Dude, we saw Victoria and we almost got her, I was sooo close to killing her." Emmett said.

Alice and I gaped at him. "I didn't see you do that!" Alice said.

"I know because the freaking wolves were with us, one tried to out run me and got in my way."

"Hey!" Sue butted in.

"No disrespect intended." He said apologizing. He had to be nice to Sue; she was a pack leader supporting their enemy.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She left, we got her all the way to New Mexico and swan toward South Africa, Edward is taking it from here, he know the land more than we do, no pun intended."

"As long as you are safe." I said and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder and Charlie walked this way with an umbrella, "Here comes all the bad energy coming back." I announced.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said and kissed my lips. He pulled away and then saw that Charlie was here. "Oh, that bad energy."

"Chief Swan." Emmett greeted.

"Emmett." He said.

"Hi Charlie, how are you." Alice smiled, she still thought she and Charlie were close; we didn't have a chance to talk about Charlie and my relationship.

"Hi Alice, I'm fine and yourself?" He asked with no enthusiasm in his voice, it was as if he was too good to talk to her. I wasn't going to stand for that, no one talked to Alice that way, especially my father.

"Dad, get it through your thick head that if you want to fix this you need to forget what you know." I said. "I am sorry Sue, but this—" I said pointing to Charlie and I, "I blame on the pack and one person especially, they needed to keep this a secret like the rest of have been doing, it goes both ways."

"Alice and Charlie were close before he knew; I blame it on your daughter, if she kept her damn mouth shut this wouldn't be happening." I said. I looked to Charlie now. "Before you speak to me get your opinions straightened out, the Cullens are the same fricken people they were before you knew."

"Come on Bells, that's enough." Emmett whispered and pulled me away slowly. His arm was around my waist the whole time, holding me back. Alice took my hand and Emmett's arm was still wrapped around me as we walked away to the parking lot. Alice held the umbrella, but I just got wet, I didn't care, my mood was just like the weather, black and cold, so much for yoga.


	15. I do

**Oh yeah, 2 chapters in one day, that's just Cuz u guys are awesome. So I fast forward one year, so Bella's 22 and she and Emmett have been together for a year and a half. You'll see why I did it later. And if you didn't get it, it's called I found the story boring if I didn't skip ahead, it's called pace. And now on with Ella! (Emmett and Bella)**

July 4th: One year later.

Today was July 4th; the day America declared Independence from Britain. The day Emmett and I were going to the Forks Fireworks Festival. Alice seemed a little too perky for her usual self. I didn't know what was but she was totally and completely crazy. Emmett was picking me up for a picnic lunch in the park and then we were going to the fireworks festival. I was wearing a stone beaded neckline tunic with a pair of black leggings and a pair of gladiator sandals. Of course, Alice dressed me. She was still living at the apartment since we still hadn't found Victoria, yeah, I know it had been a year and we still hadn't found her.

"Are you leaving?" Alice asked in a high voice.

"Yes Alice, Emmett is waiting for me at the café." I said. "I'm already late!"

"Okay, if anything happens, I mean _anything _happens call me, I want to be the first one to know." She said.

"Alright, well aren't you and Jasper meeting us at the fireworks?" I said. "I thought we had a double date."

"We are, we are, just I have this feeling something is going to happen, I can't see it though because one of the wolves will be at the park." She said.

"Alright, well I'll call you if anything happens." I said.

"See you later!" She called in a sing song voice. I walked out of the apartment and I saw Emmett waiting for me at the café down the street.

"Hello." I greeted Emmett and I kissed his lips softly.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked. I wasn't very fawn of this outfit, but I couldn't say no to Alice.

"Yeah, I like the whole tights thing." He said. I laughed. "What?"

"Just to know that you know what items of clothing are, is funny." I smirked.

"Hello, do you remember who I have to live with?" He smiled.

In one hand he had the wicker basket and in the other hand was my hand. He swung our connected hands back and forth and we found the entrance of the park and found a secluded place toward the back. We found a spot under and tree and I grabbed the blanket from the wicker basket and I laid it out.

Emmett set the basket on the corner so the blanket wouldn't blow away. He sat down and then I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His skin felt good against my skin that was hot from the summer heat.

Emmett and I talked about everything and anything you could think of. We talked about his human life, then my life, we talked about the stupid stuff he did, nowhere near as bad as mine though.

"So Alice has been a little nutty lately." I said.

"Isn't she always?" Emmett laughed.

"No, like more than usual."

"Like how?" He asked.

"Well when I left to meet you at the café, she told me over and over again to call her first if anything were to happen. I told her I would but I have no idea what she would want me to call her for, if anything went wrong I had you." I said.

Emmett smirked as I babbled on. "Let's forget about Alice." He said making me shut up. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." I shrugged. I leaned forward to the basket and inside was some bread sticks, cupcakes, grapes, and then I saw there were a few sandwiches and a few bottles of fizzy water. I wasn't totally hungry so I grabbed some grapes.

"Did you make the sandwiches or did Esme?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually the café made the sandwiches, Esme made the bread sticks and I helped with the cupcakes." He said.

I smiled, "What's up with the fizzy water?"

"Esme wouldn't let me pack a bottle of champagne; she thought it wouldn't be appropriate for a picnic."

"I love how Esme help pack your date had."

He shrugged with a grin, "I'm a vampire, I don't do human food, I just complain about the smell. Like cookies and cakes.

"Speaking of cakes, Let me see the cupcakes." I smiled.

"No, not yet, eat first." He said quickly.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow curious as to why I wasn't a loud to see them. I let it go and Emmett grabbed a grape off the vine. He held it between his thumb and pointer finger and examined it as if it were evidence to a murder case. "I never really got the reason why they chose grapes to make wine."

"I don't know apparently from what I remember about sophomore history, the Egyptians were the first." I said all smart and all.

"I hate to burst your smart bubble but I've been a sophomore many more times than you, and it was the Mesopotamians." He said. I laughed and kissed his lips. "Open." He smiled and I opened my mouth and he dropped the grape in my mouth. I smiled and ate the grape that was now really cold.

After eating half a sandwich and a breadstick and half the vine of grapes it was time for cupcakes. "Now can I see the cupcakes?"

He smirked and dragged the basket over to him. He pulled out a pink box that looked like it was from a bakery. "Did you buy them or did you make them?" I asked.

"Esme made them, I helped ice them!" He said again. "The box is just from one of Esme and Alice's crazy phases long ago from when they opened a bakery."

I nodded, that was believable, and Esme and Alice _would_ run a bakery considering they can't even eat what they make. "These are for you." Emmett said and opened them and handed me them.

They were chocolate cake iced in silver icing. There were 6. The writing said _will you marry me?_ I took it in and then realized what they said. I looked at him with a shocked face. He started to laugh as I just stared at him. "You can say something now." He said.

I opened my mouth and I tried to answer. My jaw moved but nothing came out. "Just shake your head." He chuckled. I moved my head up and down showing him yes. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, I would love to marry you Emmett." I said finally able to speak. He came in and kissed my lips passionately. His cool hand caressed my cheek as he kissed my lips. He pulled back when it got too far, yes, just like Edward, he didn't want to lose control and kill me so he too had restrictions.

"So to get your ring, you have to find the ring though." He said.

"How so?" I smiled.

"You have to take a bit into each cupcake; I put it in the cupcake."

I smiled and shrugged. Emmett handed me the cupcake with a heart on it. I took a bite and there was no ring.

"You know you're gunna make me get fat, especially if I have to fit into a wedding dress." I laughed as I had swallowed my second cupcake bite.

"You can't be fat, you're Bella Swan." He smiled.

"Mmhh, soon to be Bella McCarty Cullen." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"No, Just Bella Cullen, screw the McCarty stuff, I've always hated the last name." He said quickly.

"Okay, Mrs. Emmett Cullen." I smiled. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Now come on, eat, you still have 4 cupcakes to eat." He said cheering me on.

"I would think you of all people would have me crush the cupcakes." I smiled.

"Nope, not when I worked so hard on icing them." He laughed and I grabbed the question mark cupcake. I bit into it and I bite onto something hard. I must have found the ring. I pulled it out and Emmett grabbed it from my mouth so I could chew the cupcake that was in my mouth. Emmett used the fizzy water to take off the cupcake pieces that stuck to the band. I found the only cupcakes I didn't eat were the will you & marry me ones. I left them alone and Emmett dried off the ring with the napkin.

"Hand please." Emmett asked and I gave him my left hand. He slid it on the ring finger and I couldn't control my excitement and I threw myself in his arms. He laughed and held me close. "You have to call Alice before your head is on the wall in her closet." He reminded.

I grabbed my purse that was next to the basket and hit call and it dialed Alice. I put it on speaker since there was no one around "Hey Bella, what's new?" She asked.

"I'm getting married." I shrieked. Alice screamed on the other line and I covered up the ear piece. I looked to Emmett who just shook his head.

"Alice, Alice, you can stop now, you're scaring the birds." Emmett laughed as a few birds and squirrels ran away.

She stopped and she didn't speak. "Alice, you there?" I asked.

"Bella, are you there?" Another voice said. It was feminine, it sounded like Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"Bella, what are you doing with Emmett?" She asked.

I put my hand over the receiver. "No one told her?" I asked Emmett

"I guess not, I haven't talk to her since the divorce." Emmett shrugged.

"Rosalie, what happen to Alice?" I asked.

"She's having a vision and it's a long one." She said.

"Well tell Alice we will see her tonight at the fireworks." I said.

"I will, but what are you doing with Emmett." She said.

"Emmett and I are engaged." I told her. The line went quiet and I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Hello." I called to the phone.

"I'm here." Alice's voice said

"Alice what are you doing with Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"I had to give her last year's Christmas present; you know the black pumps I got Bella and myself." Alice said.

"So are you coming tonight to the fireworks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Forks." She said.

"Alright, see you later Alice." I said and hung up.

I looked to Emmett, "You didn't ask Charlie did you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't think I had to since you disowned him last time you saw him." Emmett said.

"Alright, I was just checking." I said.

"I did ask Renee though." He smiled. "She gave us her whole blessing; there was no negativity in her voice at all."

"You're the best." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Maybe I should call Renee and tell her." I said.

"That would be a good idea." He smiled and kissed my head.

I dialed Renee's number and she picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hi Bella." She greeted.

"Hi Mom, guess what?"

"What baby?"

"I'm getting married." I said.

She squealed and cheered, "HE finally asked you?"

"Yes, he asked me with cupcakes. He wrote it out on cupcakes and then made me eat them to find the ring." I laughed.

She laughed and we talked for a little bit more and then she talked to Emmett. I leaned up against the tree and glanced at the ring. It was the same one Emmett had bought that one day he came home from Alaska and we saw Charlie in the Jewelers. I missed Charlie, just talking with him, but if he couldn't accept the ones in my life, he couldn't accept me.

"Alright Renee, we'll see you soon." Emmett said and hung up. "You ready to get going?" He asked.

"Yep." I sighed and Emmett put away the cupcakes as I folded up the blanket. He put the cupcakes on top of the blanket and we walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

We walked up to the door and I opened it. There in my apartment was Alice and Rosalie. Emmett bumped into me when I froze in the doorway seeing Rosalie sit on my furniture was kind of weird, it was something I thought I would never see. I kept on walking once Emmett gave me a little push. I did really know what to make of this situation. I set my purse and Emmett set the wicker basket on the table and no one said a word.

"Bella, you need to go change for the fireworks." Alice said.

"Alice, seriously, can't I just wear –" I stopped where I was so didn't get killed. "Whatever." I muttered and I walked into my room and there was a pair of jean capris from American eagle and a t-shirt that had British flags on it… I walked back out with the capris on and my tunic.

"Uh Alice, doesn't this go against the whole 4th of July thing?" I asked holding it up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever put your pink frilled top on that was originally white." She said.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Emmett said in defense, "It was your birthday so I tried to take a load off your shoulders with work and everything, who would have known Edward put a new red sock in the laundry when I wasn't looking."

Rosalie and I laughed. It was true Edward still did little things to put a wedge in our relationship but it never worked. I walked back into the room and changed into my pink shirt. I walked back out putting on the earrings Alice laid out and it was all the jewelry Emmett had given me. The diamond stud earrings for our 6 month anniversary, the tiffany cuff from New York where he took me for our one year.

I walked out and Emmett was sitting in his arm chair, the one he always sat in. I sat on his lap and we waited for Jasper making little conversation, the room was awkward with Rosalie here. But I was sick of the quietness.

"Alice, why doesn't Jasper just meet us there?" I suggested. She nodded and I got up off Emmett's lap and grabbed fizzy water from the picnic basket. Alice walked over behind me.

"Are these the cupcakes you and Esme were making?" Alice asked as she opened the pink box. She saw the last two and she cooed at it.

"That's cute Emmett, better than my proposal." Rosalie smiled. I looked at her strangely. "He mumbled marry me during the end of the lion king." She said.

I looked at him, "Well now you see why we didn't work out." He said and I bit my lip hard, trying not to laugh, Alice did too.

There was a knock at the door, it must have been Jasper. I walked over to get it and I opened the door and it was Jacob. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the fireworks and I wanted to know if you were going." He said. I peeked back at everyone and they were all talking. I pushed Jacob out of the door way so we could talk outside.

"Yeah, I am going, but I'm kind of celebrating." I said I took a deep breath, "I'm getting married."

I looked at him half of him didn't know what I just said and the other half didn't know how to respond. Jasper walked up the stairs and he smiled. "Hey, is Alice in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead in, but a little help?" I asked. He smiled and sent a wave of understanding to Jacob.

"You're getting married…" He muttered, "Congratulations Bells, he makes you happy."

"Why are you upset Jacob." I asked.

"I'm not upset, it's just I'm gunna get hell when I go to the fireworks and I have to tell Charlie." He said.

"Did he send you?" I asked.

"Psh, no." He lied.

"Will you stop running errands for the enemy?" I said and hit his arm.

"I'll let you get back to celebrating, see you later." He said and walked back down the stairs. I walked back inside and I everyone was laughing and talking.

"How did he take it?" Emmett asked.

"He was okay; he came because Charlie sent him to get me to the festival." I said.

"We don't have to go we can double date in Port Angeles." Alice said.

"No, here is fine, Angela wants me to meet her date anyway." I said. Alice's face went blank as she looked for the future. Her eyes became wide and she pulled out of it.

"Oh boy, Angela's date isn't a stranger." She muttered.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I've seen his shoes before… I even think I bought them." Alice said.

"Edward…" Everyone said at once.

**Okay so is Angela's date Edward? Are they going public? ROFL they are such a random couple. Review my amazing reviewers! REVIEW!**


	16. Disowned and Forgotten

Rosalie finally left and we walked over to the festival. The rides were there and lit up. There were spot lights on the vast fields that Forks had. "So what are we doing first?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't we go nip this Edward and Angela thing in the butt?" Jasper said. I grabbed my phone and I called Angela.

"Hi Bella, are you at the festival?" She answered.

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked.

"On the Ferris wheel, want to meet up at the tilt a whirl?" She asked.

"Sure Angela, see you there." I said and hung up. "We were meeting them at the tilt a whirl."

"You know it wouldn't be a bad thing if Angela was dating Edward." Emmett said.

"No it wouldn't, that would finally mean Edward would stop bugging us." I smiled

"Exactly." Emmett smiled and we all laughed. We got to the tilt a whirl and we waited out of line, I for one didn't want to go on and neither did Alice, although Emmett and Jasper was another story. They were stocked for the tilt a whirl. Emmett had this thought that maybe they would puke the blood they had from their last hunt, no one spoke a word after that comment.

"Here are your tickets." Alice said handing them one ticket and they went to get in line. They got on and they sat in the car that was on the top of the bump. "So have you thought about your bridal party?" Alice asked as we waved to the guys as they rode by.

"Not really, but I defiantly want you to be my bridesmaid." I said.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor?" She asked she seemed upset she wasn't maid of honor.

"I was hoping Angela would." I said.

"Good, good choice." She agreed. "Can I plan it, please?" She begged. I looked at her. "Oh come on please, it gets so lonely in that apartment and you'll be too busy with work." She said.

I took it into consideration, "Let me talk to Emmett, but you're going to be put on a leash if you do." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered and the boys were finished.

"So how was it?" I asked as I turned to Emmett to fix his disarray hair, Alice smiled and did the same to Jasper's already disarrayed hair.

"Bella!" Angela's voice called. I waved and next to Angela was Edward. I looked up to Emmett and we both cheered, Emmett held his huge hand up and I gave him a high five.

"Hi Angela, Hi Edward." I greeted getting myself back together.

"So, you're not really meeting my date but we were finally ready to tell people." She said.

"Good for you, I have news of my own." I smiled hogging the spot light. "Emmett and I are getting married!"

Angela smiled a huge smile. "That's amazing Bella," She said giving me a hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I smiled, she took my hand and I showed her the ring.

"Way to go Emmett." Jasper said, I guess he didn't know yet.

"Yeah man, congratulations to the both of you." Edward said.

"Thank you." Emmett and I said.

"The ring is gorgeous, it's totally you Bella." Angela said.

"She picked it out." Emmett laughed.

"No way, that's sweet." Angela smiled.

"We almost gave Charlie a heart attack too." I smiled.

"He was there when you picked it out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we did it on purpose." Emmett smiled.

"Speaking of, brace yourselves." Alice said looking past Angela and Edward.

Charlie looked furious, beyond furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing marrying my daughter without permission?" Charlie asked almost screaming in Emmett's face. Thank god we had moved away from the crowd.

"I did get permission." Emmett said calmly. "Renee and Phil gave us their blessing."

"You're over a hundred; you should know that you ask the father first." He said. I saw Angela look to Edward curiously about the over 100 remark. I couldn't take it anymore I hated him.

I was so glad I did yoga with Alice and Angela and then sometimes went to the gym with Emmett. I had more muscle to do this. I stepped to the side of Charlie and pushed him off to the street that was blocked off. He tried to fight me but couldn't he was a fat lard with no muscle since he retired from the police force.

"You need to step out of my life, you are not my father!" I yelled. I found that no one followed me.

"Bells, all I want is my daughter back." He said out of breath.

"You don't have a daughter. Renee and Phil have a daughter." I spat at him. "You've had chances to talk to me about it rationally, but all you have done is screwed it up."

"Please Bella." He pleaded.

"No, we are through, you have had so many chances but you've made it worse by taking the direct approach, I didn't screw it up, you did. Now leave the Cullens and myself alone, you've done enough damage."

"What damage did I do to the Cullens?" He asked.

"You fricken called Emmett over a hundred years old in front of Angela Webber who doesn't know!" I said. "Now if she starts to question the statement, we will have to kill her or change her!"

Charlie didn't know what to say. "Exactly, this is it; leave me alone, I'm filing for a restraining order next time you try to talk to me or the Cullens." I walked away back to Emmett and the rest of the group. No one spoke when I returned we just continued to walk to the carnival.

"Did you want funnel cake?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"No thanks, I think I've exceeded my calorie limit for the day from the cupcakes." I laughed.

"Oh come on, I know you want some." He smirked. I shook my head and he laughed and kissed my head. His arm wrapped around my waist and we walked over to the squirt gun game with Alice and Jasper. Angela and Edward had left to do their own thing after the whole Charlie incident. But we agreed that we would all meet up to watch the fireworks

"You guys want to play?" Alice smiled.

"Sure." Emmett and I said. Jasper really didn't have a choice when it came to Alice who was already paying for the 4 of us to play.

Emmett took the last chair and I sat next to him and Alice was next to me and Jasper was next to her. I put my thumbs on the triggers and aimed so when the game started I would get a head start. When I looked around I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett had done the same. The bell rang and the water shot out of the metal water gun. Everyone's tube filled with the colorful water and Emmett and I were tied. In the end, I won and Emmett lost.

"Pick your prize." The woman said that ran the game. There was an elephant, cow or a pig. I chose the elephant.

We kept on walking around and then we saw a pig for sale. It was just a piglet. "Aw, she's so cute." Alice cooed. "Jazz, let's get her."

"No thank you doll, remember the last pig you had, you killed it." He reminded.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you're not supposed to wash the bottle with bleach? We wash everything else with it." She said.

"She never washed the bleach off the bottle." Jasper added.

I frowned, "That's so sad." I said. The piglet trotted over to Emmett and I. She squealed at Emmett playfully and Emmett crouched down and put his fingers through the fence. He played with her and she loved him, then again, who doesn't love Emmett? Well besides Charlie.

"Bells, how about we get her, she'll be like our first pet together!" Emmett said.

"Oh no, I'm fine with a puppy but no pig." I said sternly. Emmett got up from his crouch and gave me puppy dog eyes.

It was so hard to say no to Emmett. "Please Bella." He pleaded. I shook my head no. I tried not to make eye contact. "But look at her, she's so lonely." He said.

"She will be even lonelier while I'm at work and you're out." I said.

"I won't go anywhere anymore." He said.

"So you're not going to eat?" I tested. He sighed; I still wasn't making eye contact so he moved his head around for me to see him. "No Emmett, absolutely not." I said.

"Hey guys fireworks are about to start." Edward's voice called. We all looked away from the pig and to Angela and Edward.

"Edward, come buy this pig!" Emmett said. They walked over quickly.

"He is so cute." Angela said.

"She." Emmett corrected. "And Bella won't let me get her!"

"I don't blame her; you two don't have the time." Angela said, "You guys are getting married, you guys have to start out small."

"Thank you!" I said. "I would be fine with a puppy."

"Well, we can talk about this later, fireworks are about to start." Alice said and we ran off to the field. We found Edward and Angela already had the spot set up with a basket and blanket. Emmett held me in his arms again like he did at the picnic and the first firework was shot off.

Everyone in the festival cheered, I saw Jacob and some of the pack standing behind the crowd, and Quil had the pig in his hand. "I think someone bought the pig." I smirked as I told Emmett. He looked behind and saw Quil holding the pig.

"Damn it." He cursed. Once he seemed to get over it, we watched the fireworks display and they were phenomenal.

"We'll get a puppy when we are married, first thing we do, promise." I smiled as he looked back at Quil again.

"Well maybe the second thing we do." Emmett smirked. I laughed and he kissed my lips softly. As we kissed they set all of the fireworks off at once for the grand finale. The day and night was absolutely perfect.


	17. Disapearing Act

Emmett and I sat down with Alice and we looked through wedding details for hours. I was exhausted. The sun was up and this was the only think Emmett and Alice could do today. Suddenly my phone went off making me jump. Emmett smirked and released me from his hold so I could get my phone. I looked at the caller Id and it was the college.

"Hello?" I answered; they usually never called my cell.

"Bella Swan, this is Professor Hewett." The woman answered.

"HI, how are you?" I said politely.

"Good, I was running through the list of graduates and who picked up their cap and gown and your name were not checked off, is there a way you can pick it up today? Graduation is next week dear." She said.

"Of course, I will leave right now." I said and she hung up. I turned to Emmett and Alice. "I have to go." I said.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"I forgot to get my cap and gown and forgot graduation was next week."

"How could you forget graduation?" Alice laughed.

"I'll be back." I said and walked out to my car and drove into Port Angeles where the college was. I pulled up next to what looked like Edward's silver Volvo. I shut of the engine and grabbed my umbrella to shield me from the rain. So in Forks it was Sunny and in Port Angeles it was raining and miserable… interesting. They usually had the same weather. I walked in and there was Angela and Edward, it looked like Angela was finishing up her work

"Angela." I called.

She turned her torso and smiled to me, "Hey Bella, how are you?"

"Good, I totally forgot about graduation." I laughed.

"How could you forget that?" Edward chuckled.

"I've been so wrapped up in wedding details and work its pathetic." I laughed; Angela smiled while Edward remained neutral with a hint of sadness.

"Can I help the next student?" A woman called.

"I'm here to pick up my cap and gown." I said.

"Name?"

"Bella Swan." She nodded and turned in her chair to get a cap and gown out of her drawer. She handed me my cap and gown and checked me off.

I turned back to Angela and Edward and they were in their own conversation. "Oh Angela, I think Alice said something about another slumber party type thing at the Cullen's again tomorrow when all the guys go hunting or camping."

"Sounds good," She said.

"Also, I have a question for you." I said.

"What's up?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I smiled.

Her face lit up, she looked to Edward and he smiled. "Of course, I'm honored; I thought Alice was your maid of honor." She said as she gave me a hug.

"She wanted to be and was disappointed when I told her no." I laughed, "So to make it up she gets to plan the wedding, anyway I have to go, and I'll text you if it's definite." I told her

"Okay, see you later Bella." Angela said.

"Bye Bella." Edward said.

"See you later; you're still coming to the whole family meeting thing right?" I clarified.

"Are you kidding me, that's tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, Alice set up 3 way web cam to talk to Jasper and Carlisle and Esme." I said, "You you know it's an emergency that you can't miss."

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said disappointed. I walked out, by heels clacking on the tile floor of the room and then the sidewalk.

This emergency family meeting was about finding Victoria, the 'kids' were getting a lecture on how we needed to be more careful, of course all coming from Carlisle and Esme. We had missed her several times in the past year since someone broke into my apartment. I had a feeling she had an inside source, I just didn't know who, of course not one of the Cullens, but the possibilities were slim.

I arrived home around 7 just an hour before we would have the meeting; I had run to the convenient store to grab a few things and a hoagie for dinner. "I'm home." I said and when I looked around the room, no one was there. I set the things down on the table and looked around the apartment, no one was here. I walked outside and there was no one there, Emmett and Alice's car was there but there was no Alice and Emmett. I started to get nervous, so I called Emmett's cell phone. There was no answer. I called Alice's phone and her phone was in the apartment.

"Just breathe Bella, you'll be okay, just breath, their fine, and they might have just gone to the house to get a few things for the meeting." I said aloud, there was a noise that came from the closet. My heart started to accelerate and I grabbed my purse and ran outside all while dialing Edward's number.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone is in the apartment and Alice and Emmett are missing." I said.

"I'm on my way." He said, "Go to the Chinese restaurant where no immortal can get to you, I'll check the apartment and wait there. Call Jasper and let him know." He instructed and I got into my car and I drove into town and parked in front of the restaurant.

I seated myself in the corner in the way back where no one was sitting. I ordered just an egg roll and I called Jasper.

"Hello." He answered.

"Thank God, You have to get to Forks." I said.

"What happen, I thought we were having a whole web cast meeting in like 45 minutes." He said.

"I had to go run to the college really quick and then I ran a few errands on the way back and then I walked in the apartment and then no one was there, I had left Alice and Emmett there and when I got back they were gone and then I heard a noise like someone moving in the closet and I ran outside and called Edward, he said to go to the Chinese Restaurant and call you." I said. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Emmett or Alice were to get killed, or be dead.

"Alright, I'm coming to the restaurant, stay there." He said. Jasper was in Alaska while Carlisle and Esme were at Isle Esme for some relaxation. Jasper should be here in less than an hour if he does what he usually does when we need him in Forks as soon as possible.

I was hoping for a huge dinner crowd to come in so that way if Victoria or whoever was after did try to kill me, they wouldn't be able to be cause of the crowd. I dug through my purse and found my head phones that went with my blackberry. I plugged them in and tried to relax by listening to music. It helped a little but my head was screaming at me worry after worry.

After nibbling on the egg roll and eating a cup of wonton soup, it had been close to an hour and 15 minutes. I looked up and there was still hardly anyone in the restaurant. I looked back to my phone and there was an incoming call from Jasper.

"Jasper." I answered.

"I'm outside at your car." He said and I left a few bills on the table and I walked outside.

Just the sight of seeing Jasper gave me relief that I was going to be okay. "Jasper." I sighed and he pulled me in his arms.

"It's going to be alright doll, Alice will be fine and so will Emmett; I've trained them well." Jasper said reassuringly. We got in the car and Jasper drove me home.

Lights were on all over the apartment from what I could see from the windows and there was only 1 figure and it belonged to Edward. Jasper and I walked up and I opened the door, outside it smelled like a bon fire.

"What happen?" I asked.

"There was newborn in your closet. Emmett and Alice didn't lock your apartment when they left." Edward said. "I killed the new born and he's ashes in the forest somewhere."

"So where are Alice and Emmett?" Jasper said.

"I have no idea, Alice left her phone and Emmett's not picking up." I walked over to the picture that had fallen and picked up a few papers that were on the floor. I stacked the wedding papers and put them in a file folder Alice had been using and cleared room for my laptop. I grabbed my laptop and logged on to the webcam program. Esme and Carlisle were waiting so I clicked on them.

"Well finally." Esme smiled.

Jasper and Edward had gathered around. "Where are Alice and Emmett?" Carlisle asked counting his children.

"They left; we have no idea where they are." Edward said.

"What do you mean they left?" Esme asked. "We have this whole attack plan!"

"I left to go get my cap and gown, I left them here with the wedding details we were working on, I did a few errands on the way home and they were gone, there was something in my closet and I ran out of the apartment, I called Edward and Edward took care of it, it was a newborn. I was sent to the Chinese restaurant and Jasper came and got me and now we are here." I explained. I pushed back a few tears that had fallen from not knowing where Emmett was and again for someone being in my apartment.

"Okay, boys, you guys are on Bella guard until Alice and Emmett get back, take turns hunting and stuff, drop her off at work and school and pick her up. For all we know Alice and Emmett are off somewhere to hunt or seeing to wedding details." Carlisle said.

"What about Angela?" Edward asked.

"What about her, you don't actually like her…" Jasper muttered.

"Will you two stop, you're wife and my fiancé are missing, just stop." I growled at Jasper and Edward. I got up off the couch and I walked away to my room and shut the door.

Edward's POV

Bella told Jasper off and went to her room in tears. She was worried about Emmett; I understood that, they were attached at the hip. He would pick her up for her lunch break and take her out, they told each other everything, literally. Emmett was at the hospital visiting Bella's patients he didn't even know, it was ridiculous, but I still understood why she was so upset.

"After graduation we are going to have a happy occasion, we have got you all plane tickets to Alaska, including Angela and we are going to have an engagement party at the house. Tanya and her family are coming and Rosalie said she would be there along with a few other friends." Esme said.

"When do we fly out?" Jasper asked.

"The day after Bella's graduation, Carlisle and I are flying in to be there for graduation and then we will be flying back immediately after for a few last minute things." Esme said. "Alice approached me about this several months ago, maybe even last year, she said she wanted to have a party, now is the perfect time."

"Okay." Jasper and I said together.

"And the two of you better settle the differences, you've already upset her once, now behave, and we will check in tomorrow night and every night." Carlisle said. He shut off his webcam and we shut down Bella's laptop. Jasper turned on the television and I surfed the internet on my phone and texted Angela. Bella cried for a few minutes then we heard her go to bed. The night was peaceful not even Bella spoke in her sleep.


	18. The Aftermath, deja vu much?

I woke up with a headache and my joints ached with sorrow. My fiancé was gone along with my best friend. I smelled eggs coming from behind my door. Edward or Jasper must have made me breakfast. Edward did make good eggs… I grabbed a quick shower and changed into a red tank top, jeans, and a gray boyfriend cardigan. I slipped on my ring and put on a pair of Jimmy Choo flats Alice bought me and I walked out for breakfast. On my way out I passed the mirror to see there were dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were red and puffy. Jasper was sitting at the table reading over the paper when I walked over to the plate of eggs that were waiting for me on the counter.

"Good Morning." Edward greeted.

"Good Morning." I greeted with not a lot of emotion.

"How did you sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Not great." I said and I sat down across from him and set the plate of eggs on the table. I didn't dive in and eat them; I just kind of stared at them.

"You know they're fine." Edward said.

"You don't know that." I mumbled.

"Its Emmett and Alice, the strongest people in the coven, Emmett physically and Alice emotionally." Jasper said.

I didn't speak; I just stared at the eggs and picked them apart with my fork. "Bella you at least have to take a bite." Jasper said. I looked at him with a stare, "Don't give me that, you have to eat, or we can force feed you."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. I chewed at swallowed. "There; happy now?"

"Gotta eat more than that." Edward said. I took another small bite. I didn't wait for them to say more. I got up and grabbed my phone from the island. I dialed Emmett again and I got his answering machine.

"Yo, its Emmett, I'm not here, I'm probably out with my beautiful baby girl leave a message." His voice said and there was a beep.

"Emmett, please call me back, please let me know where are you and Alice, just let me know you're safe. I love you. Come home soon." I said and hung up. A few tears fell and I walked back to my room and lay in bed.

Jasper's POV.

Edward left to go out to hunt and then he was going to see what Angela was doing to see if she could cheer up Bella. He was debating to tell her about the immortal world. His emotions were all over the place, I hadn't felt him like this since he was going to tell Bella. I walked over to Bella's bedroom door after an hour of her being in there. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer. I opened in slightly and found her clutching a picture of her and Emmett. Her necklace he gave her was open and off her neck.

"Don't kill him, kill me." She mumbled. I never experienced Bella actually talk in her sleep. She didn't speak for another 5 minutes, "I-I'll change, Carlisle will change me, just don't kill them, don't kill Emmett and Alice." Suddenly there were screams and then when there weren't screams there were panting and her forehead broke out into a cold sweat, I had to wake her up. I couldn't let her go through this. I walked deeper into the room and shook her a little, not a lot but just a little.

"Bella, get up, come on Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled.

"Bella, get up!" I said louder and shook her some more. She suddenly popped up and the necklace that was on the edge of the bed fell to the ground,

"What happen?" She asked.

"You were having a nightmare." I said.

"No crap Sherlock," she muttered.

I picked up the necklace and put it around her neck and pulled the hair out. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Edward's hunting and might go get Angela to get your mind off things." I said.

"Oh goody, just another person for me to bring down." She muttered and walked past me and out to the living room.

Bella went through all the wedding papers and went through websites, she was trying to get her mind off things but it wasn't helping, she was putting herself to things that involved Emmett. She needed to work or something.

"Bella, why don't you take a breather from wedding plans?" I said.

She threw the pen she had in her hand down, "What if something happen, what if they followed Victoria and she killed them?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"You can't think of it that way." I said. I was trying hard not to think of that because there was a possibility.

"Oh come on Jasper, you have to think of it that way or there is going to be a wall between you and reality! I've lived like that Jasper, it doesn't work!" She yelled, "I can't live with another one of the guys I love leaving me!"

Just than Edward and Angela walked in, "Look who woke up." Edward laughed.

"Edward." Angela chastised.

"Sorry." He muttered. Angela's emotions were over flowing with sorrow and love, but mixed in was confusion, it was an awkward emotion.

"So what happen while I was gone?" Edward asked.

"It's none of anyone's concern." Bella spat.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just stressed." She said wiping away a few tears. "I'm going out, and no one is coming with me."

"I'd rather be killed." She whispered low enough for me to hear. She grabbed her purse and checked herself in the mirror, she left and I smiled a huge grin.

"You think this is funny?" Edward gaped.

"No, but she's not going anywhere, I have her keys." I smiled and held them up.

Edward chuckled as Bella busted through the front door, "KEYS!" She snarled, she was livid and it scared me.

"You not going to try and find them." Edward said.

"Fine, then one of you is coming with me." She stated.

"We can't put you in danger like that." Edward stated.

"Then give me the damn keys!" I would have bent all the keys and then gave them to her, but Angela was standing right there all confused. "All I want is my Emmett back!" She said as her emotions took a total turn for the worst, she kept having mood swings as if she were pregnant. She went from angry and livid to sad and sobbing.

Angela looked at her with a disgusted face of utter confusion and walked over to her, "Okay Bella, why don't we get some ice cream like we did with the last few guys and change into something comfortable." Angela cooed like Bella was 5. Angela's hands were on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Emmett used to tell me to change into something comfortable." She mumbled and more tears came down.

"Right, uh huh, just go change and then we can watch TV and eat ice cream and then we can bash on Edward—I mean Emmett." Angela cooed and shut Bella's bedroom door once she was in.

"Really?" Edward said.

"What else was I supposed to do? And every bashing session has always been about you." Angela said in defense.

"Oh, great, good to know." Edward mumbled.

"Now someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Angela asked turning to us.

"Emmett and Alice are missing." I stated. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was speechless like the rest of us.

Edward's POV:

Angela kept asking all these questions in her head, and I was afraid of telling her what we were. If we told too many people it was going to become impossible to keep track of who spilled, if someone were to spill. But it was only Angela right? Angela isn't one to share secrets… right? Damn, I really didn't know anything about it.

Jasper and I had paper and head conversations, (I read his mind and I answered on paper so no one heard us) while Angela and Bella watched chick flicks and ate ice cream, the crying started to stop.

(_Edward's writing _**Jasper's thoughts**)

**You going to tell her?**

_I can't tell her, I don't know what she would think._

**Okay Angela aside, what do you think of Emmett and Bella getting married.**

_I know you know I still love Bella, I'm not totally against it, I wanted her to move on when we left but I just didn't think it would be with Emmett._

_What do you think about the whole Alice and Emmett disappearing thing? I would think you should be as worried as Bella._

**I miss my Alice, I want to know she is safe and in my arms, but I can't think that, you have to think the positive.**

_I can't believe Bella is like this, what happens when she has to go to graduation; she has a speech to give. She just got engaged and her fiancé is missing. _

**Let's hope both Alice and Emmett is going to make it to the party in Alaska. What kind of engagement party would it be if only the bride to be showed up.**

_Let's hope._

**Okay that's chapter 17. There is still a lot more to go. So when are Emmett and Alice coming back? Will there be a wedding? Will they even come back at all? Also this is very, very important, please listen to a song called, every rose has its thorn, its by miley cyrus off her new album cant be tamed, i know some of my readers may not be into her but, its a song that goes with an up coming chapter and is important that you listen to it. AND WHILE YOU ARE ONE YOUTUBE PLEASE LOOK UP GOD GAVE ME YOU BY DAVE BARNES, THAT'S THE STORIES INSPIRATION, so if you love me and my story you will listen to those two songs. love you guys, and love you more if you review, (they've kind of decreased) please show me some love, Carrie**


	19. I Missed Graduation

Jasper's POV

A few days had passed and still not one phone call or text message, email, or any form of contact from Emmett and Alice, and Bella seemed to be better, but she was still hurting. Edward told Angela one night when they went out. Angela was somewhat scared and she told Edward she needed time to think about it, they aren't together anymore. She vowed to him with her life she wouldn't tell anyone. Angela was going to Alaska but only for the party and she was flying right back.

We were sitting in the Chinese restaurant watching Bella eat and she was hardly putting a dent in her food. "Look, I can't stand this anymore, I have to hunt." I said in a whisper so only they could hear. Both of them were beside themselves and it was ridiculous.

"Have fun." Bella mumbled and I left.

Edward's POV

It was just Bella and I now and Bella scooped up the Lo Mein on her chopsticks and ate it. The stuff smelled awful but if I said anything Bella would just get up and leave, she was very on edge, you had to be very careful on what you said, one little thing could put her on the verge of tears.

"So Ang tells me you told her." Bella said.

"Uh yeah, she didn't take it as well as you did." I chuckled. She smiled and nodded. "Hey look is that a smile?"

"No." She said quickly and frowned.

"Bella, you need to lighten up a little, they will be fine."

"I will not let down my guard until Emmett is with me and in my arms damn it what don't you get about that?" She spat and took another bite. She swallowed. "I have to get back to work." She said and got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Bella's POV

I walked over to the hospital and started my lunch shift. I walked into Trevor's room and looked at the boy who was on life support. In the past year Trevor's cancer had become worse and it was a sad thing to see. Trevor's eyes were shut and a machine took over his body in order for him to function. Every time I walked in, I had to cry at least one tear. I always talked to him before I left. I had finished what was needed and before I leave to tend to other patients I would always talk to Trevor even if he couldn't hear me.

"Hey Trevor." I greeted. "You better get well soon, you have to be in my wedding, that's right, Emmett proposed." I said my voice cracked all over the place tears flowed down my face and I grabbed a tissue quickly so I could fix the makeup that was probably now all over my face.

"But there's a problem." I said wiping more tears away, "Emmett and Alice are gone, and they're missing. Emmett won't answer her phone and Alice forgot her phone, he doesn't send a txt, no email, no nothing." More tears came and more tissues were used. "I graduate tomorrow Trevor, all the times you helped me study, it's finally paid off, I get to make my speech and it won't be the same without Emmett there to see me graduate. But after graduation, I'm going to Alaska and seeing Emmett's parents and family, they're throwing a party for our engagement. But Trevor, I'm worried Emmett won't be there for it. Well, I'll come back, just get better Trevor, please, for me; you always know what to say." I got up and I walked over to the mirror and I fixed the mascara marks, the mascara was water proof but it looks like I had cried the protection away. I was collected and I continued my shift.

I had finished my shift and I walked toward the main hall and there was Edward waiting. He had a smile on his face as he found me and I glared at him, "What's got you so happy?"

"You'll see," He smiled and handed me my things he had gotten from the desk. I hated when he had my stuff ready, I liked that 3 minutes it took to get my things; it gave me time to myself.

Edward drove home and we walked across the parking lot and up the stairs to the apartment. I opened the unlocked door and there in the piles of wedding details was Alice; but no sign of Emmett.

"ALICE!" I cheered, again tears flowed down my cheeks, "I can't believe you are here." I sobbed.

"Everything is okay." She reassured.

"Where's Emmett." I asked.

"Bella..." Jasper sighed.

"He's not dead." Alice said quickly. She must have seen me ask it.

"Then where is he?"

"We were chasing Victoria who showed up at your doorstep, we almost got her, we were fighting her, and she kept running, he ordered me to go back to Forks, and I left for Forks, and he kept following her." Alice said, "I have no idea where he is."

"So he won't be going to graduation." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but on the up side, Esme and Carlisle are coming." She smiled.

"That's good; there are more people to see me screw up my speech." I stated.

"What are you talking about, you'll be fine, and I've already seen it." Alice said.

"Do you see the engagement party?" I asked.

"No, sorry, I don't see it, not yet." She frowned.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. I hadn't turned to alcohol to numb the pain or sorrow since Alice and Emmett had disappeared. "Please don't bindge drink?" Edward pleaded when he walked into see what I was doing.

"I'm not binge drinking, I'm allowed to have a drink if I want to." I said.

"You sound better." He said. "You're not full of acid like you were for the past week."

"Well, I know Alice is safe, that gives me a little comfort, and I'm just waiting for the rest of the comfort to come when I see Emmett and I can hug him and touch him and see he is unharmed."

"I understand." He said and walked away. I propped myself up on the counter and swirled my drink around and took a sip.

"Bella, what do you think about this for the bridesmaids?" Alice said as she walked in the kitchen, her nose in the magazine.

"Alice, I don't want to plan a wedding without knowing I can reach Emmett." I said.

She frowned. "I'm sorry we had you worried, you have to understand that I had no idea Victoria was coming." Alice apologized.

"Alice, I'm fine now, and I'll be even better when Emmett is with me." I said. "I don't blame anyone except Victoria."

"Thank you Bella, but maybe you should get some sleep, graduation is tomorrow and then we are flying to Alaska, you're going to be jet lagged." She said.

"I'll go soon, let me finish my wine." I said and I jumped off the counter and followed her into the living room. Edward was online chatting with someone named Tanya. I walked by and I heard someone say hello. I paused and walked backwards to where Edward was sitting.

"Is she talking to me?" I asked Edward.

"Ya, hello." She greeted.

"Hello." I said and took a sip of wine.

"I'm Tanya." She introduced.

"Bella." I said.

"Are you Edward's old Bella?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Did she just call me old?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "No Tanya, she's not my old Bella, she's just my ex and I thought you and Esme talked about that?" Edward said.

"No, we never did sit down for conversation." She said. "I can't believe you live with your ex-girlfriend."

"He doesn't live here." I said. "Thank God." I muttered and Alice, Jasper and Tanya started cracking up.

"Oh, well it sure looks like it." She said. I ignored her and walked over to the table where the wedding papers were. I picked through a few but didn't examine them. I found a picture of Emmett and I and I picked it up. I stared at it and wondered where he was. I brushed my thumb up against his face and I set it back down again.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you all in the morning." I said.

"Good night Bella." They all called and I got changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I grabbed my glass again and walked over to the window; I moved the curtain out of the way and looked up at the night sky. The stars were dim due to the commotion of Port Angeles but you could still see them. The moon was bright and I leaned my head against the window. I opened the window and climbed through it; I sat on the fire escape and looked at the stars until I started to fall asleep. That's when I climbed back through my window and went to bed.

Emmett's POV:

Alice should have been back in Forks. I wanted to go home to Bella; she was probably a total wreck. I had lost Victoria long ago, maybe a few hours ago and I didn't know where I was, probably somewhere in Africa. I had swan oceans, fought off newborns and sharks; I walked up to a woman and asked where I was. "Sir, you're in Michigan." A woman said. Seriously, I'm not in Africa? I swore I could have been. I had to get home for Bella's graduation. I looked at the clock in the center of town and saw I wouldn't be able to make it to the graduation.

I grabbed my phone for the first time in weeks and saw all the missed calls and messages I had. Most of the from Bella, Jasper, and Edward. I called the voicemail and I listened to them.

"Emmett, its Mom, or Esme or whatever, where are you, Bella is a total wreck, Hun if you don't get this until the 14th, come to Alaska, we are having an engagement party for you and Bella the 15th, honey please stop chasing her and come home to Alaska. We are all worried, especially Bella. Come home please before the 15th." Esme pleaded and hung up. I looked at the date and it was the 14th but it was midnight so technically the 15th, I had missed Bella's graduation, she graduated the 14th at 5. By the time I got to Alaska I would be there just in time if not early. Maybe I would still have time to buy her graduation present and an I am so sorry for leaving present. I headed toward the nearest airport and flew as fast as possible to Alaska.


	20. The Party

I had on a pair of black ankle bootie heels and the colorful blob dress that Alice bought me last year. She wore her pink one that she bought too. We were sitting in the airplane on our way to Alaska, Alice and Jasper sat next to each other and Edward and I sat together. Alice bought a lot of bridal magazines and I told her I didn't want to look at them but she made me. Edward was helping me look through and see to the groomsmen attire. We were picking out hankies. "What about that one?" I asked pointing to a yellow green one.

"It looks like a human threw up on it." He said.

I had to give a small laugh to that and we continued to flip through the magazine. When we were in each other's presence it was usually awkward, but it wasn't this time, _knock on wood._ I liked it this way, the way it used to be before we were dating and before Emmett came along. I looked down at my phone and there were no messages. "You can't get reception when you are over 1,000 feet in the air." Edward chuckled. All that was on my phone was my wallpaper of Emmett and me kissing while fireworks flared behind us. Alice took the photo when we weren't paying attention and sent it to me.

We landed eventually and we walked off the plane and we found a limo waiting for us. Alice smiled and got in gracefully while Edward helped me in. "Apparently Esme wants you to arrive in style." Alice smiled.

"Mmhh," I moaned not paying any attention to anyone except this magazine, "These magazines are addicting, thanks a lot Alice." I said sarcastically.

Before we knew it we were pulled up in front of the house that was decorated in twinkly lights and paper lanterns. "How is there no snow on the ground?" I asked.

"Benjamin must be in town, he can change the weather." Edward said and the driver opened the door. Edward slid out first and put out his hand for me to take and I did and he helped me out of the limo. I grabbed my suitcase and we walked up to the house. Before we approached the door, Alice stopped me and the boys kept going. "Let me look at you." She said and fixed my hair and makeup. "Now are your emotions in check?" She asked and I just pushed her away and Carlisle was there waiting at the door.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted.

"HI Carlisle." I smiled, "Thank you for doing this, even though Emmett isn't here." I said.

"It's no problem dear, and don't give up on Emmett being a no show, he may just surprise you." Carlisle laughed, "And you look lovely dear." He said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself." I said and walked into the kitchen where Esme was.

"Hello Esme." I greeted and

"You're here!" She cheered and she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek hello. "You look so pretty Bella." She said.

"Thank you Esme, so do you." I said.

"You were fantastic yesterday. Sorry we weren't able to stay but we were there." She said

"Thank you, it meant a lot for you and Carlisle to be there when my parents weren't able to be there."

She smiled sweetly, "Could you go upstairs and get a box of twinkly lights, they are in your room." She asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said and walked went to grab my suitcase and it wasn't there, Carlisle must have taken it upstairs. I walked up to the floor my guest room was located and I opened the door and there was a large built man with brown hair and golden glazed eyes standing in my room, it was my Emmett.

"Emmett." I muttered.

"Bella." He greeted and I ran to him and he caught me with open arms and twirled me around. His lips met mine with urgency and passion.

"Don'..Again." I said through kisses.

"I won't, and I have a few things to say and explain." Emmett said pulling away.

He put me down so my feet were firmly planted on the ground. He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and looked me over. "First of all I am so sorry I miss your graduation, Esme tells me you did phenomenal." Emmett said

"Emmett, it's fine, I don't care as long as you are safe and back in my arms." I said.

"I know I've missed you so much." He said and kissed me, "Now you have to give me a full update on what I missed in Forks."

I laughed with no emotion and I heard Edward and Jasper laugh downstairs. . "So there was this new comer and she was a complete and utter freak. She was a complete physco. She had these mood swings that made it seem like she was pregnant, but she wasn't. She hardly ate anything when I saw her." I said.

"Really, what's her name?" Emmett asked.

"Bella Swan." I stated simply and I heard Jasper and Edward break out into hysterical laughing. "Yeah, her fiancé left with her best friend."

"And I'm sorry! Victoria was at the friggin doorstep, what do you want me to do?" Emmett said.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." I said, "Or if you have to, just call me."

"I promise." Emmett said as he held up his left hand as if he were being sworn in. "And to make it up to you, I bring you presents."

"You know I hate when you try and buy my forgiveness." I said.

"It's your graduation present geez." I rolled my eyes and he dug through his suit pockets and grabbed a long silver box. I opened it and it was a black linked bracelet. The paper read I am sooo sorry for leaving, forgive me? I looked up at him, "Opps wrong one." He smirked and dug through his suit jacket. I set the bracelet on the nightstand behind him and I stopped his rummaging hands.

"Will you stop?" I begged. I brought his lips to mine and he kissed me back. He guided me to bend backwards and I eventually fell back on the bed. My hands rested on his tie and pulled him closer to me while his hands were planted on the bed next to my face. Emmett bit my lip and I moaned a little bit.

"Bella, Emmett, more guests have arrived, Esme wants you—" Edward stopped as he was in the doorway, "Oh God." He gawked as he found Emmett's suit jacket half way off. I blushed and Emmett got off me and we stood up. Edward had disappeared. I brushed out the wrinkles in my dress and fixed my hair and lipstick. I looked to Emmett who had all my lipstick on his lips.

I laughed as he was about to walk out of the room, "Babe, you can't go out yet." I smiled and grabbed a tissue. "You have pink lipstick all over your face." I wet the tissue in the bathroom and wiped off all off the lipstick.

As I wiped it off I smiled, just to know he was with me and only me, to know he would never leave me again. "You think this is funny?" Emmett smiled.

"Kind of." I giggled. "All done." I said. Emmett looked in the mirror, "You're fine." I smiled and we walked down to the second floor hand in hand where all the guests were waiting. Everyone was wearing cocktail dresses and suits, they were all here to celebrate Emmett and I and I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I never had done anything like this. Emmett got caught up talking to someone and I walked over to Esme where she was talking to Tanya.

"Oh look, its Bella in person." Tanya smiled and greeted me with a hug.

"Hello Tanya." I greeted. "How are you?"

"Well, and congratulations on your engagement." Tanya said.

"Thank you." I smiled and I found that Emmett had joined me again which made me jump.

He laughed and smiled at Tanya, "Thank you that means a lot."

"Well Bella, I think it's time you met all of your future extended family and friends." Esme smiled and we said our goodbyes to Tanya and walked around to other people.

"Bella, this is Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar." Esme introduced and Emmett walked off again.

"Hello Bella, congratulations on your engagement. I have a feeling having you in our family will be fun." Kate smiled.

"I have a feeling it will, it's never a dull moment with the Cullens or their friends, and I am looking forward to getting to know you all." I smiled.

Esme walked me over to other people and we were about to move on when Jasper was at the stairwell, "Can I have everyone's attention?" Jasper yelled.

All the conversations calmed down and we have him his attention he wanted. "In honor of Emmett and Bella, the Cullens have put together a little slide show of the happy couple." He said and nodded to Alice who hit play on the laptop and it projected on the projector onto the wall.

Everyone looked to the empty wall and Emmett found me again and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. There were pictures of us as the song God Gave Me You played throughout the whole thing I looked to Emmett who I caught looking at my face, "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Emmett smirked and kissed my lips quickly. We continued to watch the slide show and when it was over Emmett and I went to the stairwell where everyone could see us. I found Angela kind of in the corner; I didn't know she had made it. She was keeping her distance because she wasn't too fawned of the whole vampire idea.

"Thank you all for coming, and a special thank you to Esme and Alice who planned this whole thing." I said breaking the silence.

"Well I have something I want to say about Bella and myself so here I go." Emmett smiled and looked to me and then the crowd. "She belongs to me She was, you know, all the things I wasn't. And I was the things she wasn't She could paint circles around anyone; I can't even draw a straight line. She was never  
into sports; I've always been." he lifted his outstretched palm and curled his fingers."Her hand," he said "It fits mine." It was touching and everyone cooed and awed as he said it.

"Thank you Emmett, you're pretty perfect yourself." I smiled and kissed his lips quickly. I smiled as he got lipstick on him again. I laughed and wiped it away like everyone else who was laughing. The party went on for about another two hours and then Emmett and I stood at the door saying goodbye to everyone. Angela was one of the few people who were the first ones out, but at least she came. The party was nice, and I enjoyed having a day about me for once.

**Okay next chapter is where you have to listen to Every Rose Has a Thorn. That's the next chapter's theme song. Review.**


	21. Making Up or Making Out?

Rosalie was the last one left to leave and Emmett massaged my aching feet as we all sat around talking. "Well I better get going." Rosalie said.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled.

"Of course, congratulations." Rosalie smiled, "Walk me out Emmett?"

"Sure." He said and tapped my feet and I moved them so he could get up. Before he left he kissed my lips and I sat up. I looked to Alice who was having a vision but I kind of put it off. I grabbed a magazine from the table and started to flip through it.

I looked back up and Alice seemed upset, "What's wrong Alice?"

"Go find Emmett, quickly go." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just go, quickly." She said and I threw on my shoes and I walked outside confused on why I had to find Emmett. I walked around the house to the side by the driveway and found Rosalie and Emmett pressed up against the house kissing. Emmett was kissing his ex, which was like me and Edward kissing and Angela finding us.

"Emmett." I muttered in disbelief. He pulled away and his face was full of shock that he had been caught.

"It's not what it looks like." He said.

"It looks like you were kissing Rosalie." I said. He didn't respond. "I can't believe you Emmett Cullen, I thought you were different." I yelled in his face He came up to me and I looked up at him. "Over a year ago our first date immediately after you kissed me goodnight I asked about Rosalie and you said she was done, you asked about Edward and I said that was over 2 years ago." Tears flowed over my eye lid and onto my face. I quickly pushed them back, I had to be strong, and I had to look like I was superior.

"You left for a week and this is what happens?" I asked.

"Bella, please…" Emmett said, "Don't let this get between us!"

"How can I trust you again?" I said. "All you were supposed to do was walk her out to her car, not make out with her!"

"Don't let this get between us Bella; we have too much going for us." He said.

"Emmett, I can't marry you." I said.

"Bella, come on, please, I love you." Emmett said.

"And I love you Emmett, but you took that to your advantage."

"You know I didn't, this isn't what it looks like." Emmett said he was starting to get mad too.

"Yeah Bella, this isn't as bad as it seems." Rosalie said trying to help.

I ignored them both. I looked down at the ring, the symbol that showed Emmett's love for me and my love for him. I slide it off and handed it to him. He didn't take it right away. "Take it." I said as more tears came

"I can't let you do this, we love each other, and I love you too much to let you do this."

"Take it, I don't want it." I cried my voice cracking. His face fell and he held out his oversized hand and I dropped it in his palm. I walked away and back into the house. Along the way I saw every single member of the family except Edward. He must have left to hunt or something.

I called for a cab and grabbed my things. I wrote a quick letter to the family saying why I had to leave and I heard a honk from outside, I looked from the window and it was the taxi cab. I left the note on the bed and I grabbed my suitcase. As I walked back down stairs I passed Emmett on the staircase. "Bella, please don't leave, you have to hear me out."

"What's to hear when I've seen?" He ignored the comment.

"I was walking her out to her car and she was talking about the past and the past caught up to us and we kissed but before you came out she was saying how happy she was for us and how lucky we were to have each other."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and I shook my head and kept on walking down the stairs.

I reached the door and I looked to him. "Bye Emmett." I said and collapsed the handle to my suitcase and picked it up by the strap. The man driving the taxi took the suitcase in the back of the cab in the trunk. He opened the door for me and I looked back at the house. Emmett stood there at the garage, he looked like he was ready to run and take me away from the cab. I wished he would, I wish all of this would go away. I wish he would just kiss me to reassure everything was a misunderstanding, to do something that words couldn't describe. Tears flooded my cheeks and I got in.

The man shut the door and I was sealed in. He got in also and then asked. "Where to miss?"

"Denali airport." I said and he drove away. I turned in my seat and looked out the back window, I watched what could have been, slip through my fingers. What could have been disappeared.

I paid the cab and then I walked into the airport and changed my ticket date to now. I walked over to the desk at the terminal and they took my ticket and scanned it. "Will Mr. Emmett Cullen be flying with you today?"

"No, I don't think he will ever be." I said and the person nodded.

I walked through the connection and I took my seat in first class. I didn't have a seat partner until I saw Edward board the plane. What was he doing here?

He put his bag over head and sat down next to me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't let you go to Forks unprotected." He said. "Not with Victoria on the prowl."

"I'd rather her find me and kill me." I said.

"It's not worth it, I saw what happen in his head, and it was all Rosalie." He said

"Then why did he not make a huge fuss that it wasn't him?" I asked.

"He wanted to, but he knew he did something wrong and didn't want to make it worse by arguing." He said.

"When I got in the cab, I wish he would have come and took me away and told me none of it happened." I said.

"He thought about it, but he thought it looked like you didn't want anything to do with him."

Tears came again and I wiped them away. "I love him." I said.

"I know." Edward said and pulled me into him. I didn't care I just let him hold me. "I guess it's true what they say, every rose has its thorn and it can cut you like a knife." He said. I nodded and I watched the plane leave the ground and the world get smaller and that was it, my love was gone.


	22. The Pack

I had come home from Alaska almost 2 weeks ago, and a miracle has happened since, Trevor woke up and was taken off life support, he is able to talk and think for himself and breathes for himself too. I didn't think it was possible. Of course I keep getting phone calls from the Cullens that I keep ignoring. They haven't stopped. I had gone into work at my normal time and I did my first run which was like always, Gabe Larson.

"What's got you down?" Gabe asked.

"It's nothing." I lied and he didn't believe me. I hadn't seen him since I left for Alaska.

"You're bad at lying Bella, tell me what's wrong!" He nudged.

"Well, I had a fight and it's eating me up inside." I said.

"Where's your ring?" He asked and then connected the dots. "It's Emmett huh?"

"Yeah, I caught him making out his ex." I said.

"He was?" He asked disbelieving. "I couldn't see him doing that to a young girl like you."

"I know, but he's called and called and he's had his sister call and his mother call me." I said. Yes, Esme and Alice have also called.

"Well have you heard what they have to say?" Gabe asked.

"No, I've ignored them; I'm not ready to speak to them yet." I stated.

"How bad was it?" He asked. "I've had the same thing happen to me."

"I caught them kissing at our engagement party." I said.

"That's ashamed, I am sorry." He apologized. "You two were good together, I could tell he made you happy." He said.

"Thank You Mr. Lars—Gabe." I corrected.

"Do you want my advice?" He asked

"Sure." I smiled, just humoring him.

"I've been exactly where you are. My love kissed one of my best friends, but when you eventually hear what they have to say, it will all make sense." He said. "I found it wasn't Louise's fault after all." Louise must have been his wife.

"Thank you Gabe, that means a lot." I said and I walked out.

"Bella," He called.

"Did I forget something?" I asked.

"No, just come back in." he smiled. His smile was weak as he was dying.

I walked back to him and he held my hand. "Don't give up on that boy, he loves you and you love him, don't let a mistake get in the way, trust me you'll regret it." He made a tear come to my eye and I nodded.

"Thank you again." I said with a weak voice and I walked out and put the folder in the bin as usual and I walked to the faculty room since it was my break. I grabbed a pudding and salad from the cafeteria and sat in the corner of the room. I looked at my phone and it had 3 missed calls. 2 were from Emmett and 1 was from Renee. I called Renee and she answered on the first ring. She wanted me to come and visit for the weekend I had off. It didn't seem like a bad idea considering I could use a mother's wisdom even though half the time I acted like her mother and she was my child.

"I'll see what I can do money wise Mom." I said and we finished up. I had spent a lot of money looking into the wedding details, some of it non refundable.

I finished my salad and moved on to my pudding. I found myself drawing hearts with 'EC+BS' in them as I didn't eat the top layer of pudding. I was pulled away from the fantasy of Emmett and I back together when I got a text from an unknown number.

_Please just listen to what he has to say, he is driving us insane! -Jasper._

I had never gotten Jasper's new number after all the times I had spent with the Cullens, I had just memorized it. I saved his number, I didn't know why, but I did and I stirred my pudding so my scribbles would go away and I didn't even bother to eat the pudding, I just threw it out and went back to work.

_Just give me time. –Bella_

I had to tell them that much, I couldn't deal with that now. I didn't want to. I wanted things to blow over first.

I finished work and I found another 3 new messages on my machine at home. "Hey Bella, it's Mom, I was wondering what you were doing on your weekend off, maybe come visit, get some sun before the big day." I deleted it after she said big day. I didn't want to hear about what could have been. I hadn't talk to her since I called her about me getting engaged.

"Bella, please, talk to me, just let me know you are okay, and safe, I still love you no matter how many times you shut me out." Emmett had left and hung up.

I deleted it and I listened to the next message. No one was talking but there was something going on in the background. "I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT BELLA! I LOVE HER AND I AM NOT HUNTING UNTIL I FIX THINGS ESME! DON'T FORCE ME TO EAT OR WHAT EVER! DON'T YOU GET IT, _I_ SCREWED IT UP! _I_ AM THE MOST PITIFUL PERSON ALIVE! _I_ JUST KILLED EVERYTHING THAT MADE ME HAPPY!" Emmett had yelled to Esme.

"Bella, call him back." Alice's voice said and she hung up.

"There are no more messages in your inbox." The machine announced and to hear Emmett yell that to Esme, it gave me different emotions. Happy, because at least he was feeling pain along with me, sadness because our problems were making everyone else suffer and be in a bad mood.

My cell went off and it was Jake's ringtone. "Hello." I answered.

"Come to La Push for a bond fire." He said.

"I don't know if I'll be much fun Jacob." I said.

"That's never stopped you from coming before; it will get your mind off things like the last time something like this happened." He laughed.

"Will Charlie be there?" I asked.

"No, he's out with Sue." He answered. Charlie and I still hadn't made amends; he wasn't even invited to the wedding when Emmett and I were going through the guest list when Alice had made a quick one. I had put several lines through his name and Alice was shocked, she and Charlie got together well before she left.

"I'll see what I can do." I said and we hung up.

I decided it would be a good thing to go out and see if I could get my mind of Emmett, it worked for when I got over Edward, why not Emmett. I got changed into a pair of white sweatpants that had a black seahorse down the side and I put on a low cut black camisole and put on a gray and black zebra zipper sweatshirt. I put on new socks and added my Uggs that were so comfortable. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and locked up the house. I unlocked my Civic and I drove to La Push. I almost forgot how to get here I hadn't been there in so long with school and work.

I pulled up to the cliffs where the pack held their bon fires. I walked up and heard a little laugh. It came from Claire. She ran to me as I put my keys in my back pocket. "Bella!" She called.

"Hey Claire, how are you." I smiled a fake smile. She wrapped her arms around me and I returned her embrace.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked.

My throat already had a lump in it and now I was on the verge of tears. I gathered myself before she could see.

"He's not coming honey; he is still with his family." I said truthfully.

"Oh well, come on everyone's here!" She said pulling me along.

The fire was lit and the sun was setting. "Hey Bella!" Everyone called and I was handed a stick and raw hotdog. I smiled and nodded to Billy who had handed it to me.

"Hey Guys." I greeted.

I walked over to Jacob where he was saving me a spot and he stood and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Not well, almost lost it when Claire asked where he was." I whispered and I looked through the fire where she was full of smiles as Quil helped her out with her marshmallow On the log he sat on there was a cut off branch stub that had a leash around it. Attached to the leash was that Pig that Emmett had wanted on the 4th of July. Just that wanted to make me cry.

"Well, we got through it once; we'll get through it again." Jacob reassured.

"Yeah, no more suicide attempts." Embry cracked.

I frowned at him and I put my hot dog in the fire. I pulled it out after a few minutes and put it in a bun. I added mustard and ketchup. I took a few bites and stared at the fire and let my thoughts drift.

_They were chocolate cake iced in silver icing. There were 6. The writing said will you marry me? I took it in and then realized what they said. I looked at him with a shocked face. He started to laugh as I just stared at him. "You can say something now." He said._

_I opened my mouth and I tried to answer. My jaw moved but nothing came out. "Just shake your head." He chuckled. I moved my head up and down showing him yes. He smiled and kissed my cheek. _

"_Yes, I would love to marry you Emmett." I said finally able to speak. He came in and kissed my lips passionately. His cool hand caressed my cheek as he kissed my lips_

"Bella, Bella!" Claire called. I pulled out of my fantasy and looked at the girl.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you know a boy named Trevor?" She asked.

"Trevor who?" I asked.

"Trevor Bales." She said.

"I do, he is one of my patients." I said.

"I told you Quil! I told you Bella was awesome like that." She said. "Can I go see him one day?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do, maybe tomorrow you can go see him when I am working and I can show you to him." I said.

"Thanks Bella, he's like my best friend." She smiled. I nodded and Jacob caught me shivering.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around him. I nestled into his side and I started to warm up instantly. The shivering and teeth chattering stopped and if I didn't get home soon, I was spending the night here in Jake's arms, and I didn't want people to get the wrong impression.

"Alright, I have to head home." I said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jacob offered.

"See you later Claire, bye everyone, thanks for the invite." I said and walked away with Jake following me and walking me to my car.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired; I have to work another 12 hour shift tomorrow." I said.

"You need to slow down; you worked an 8 hour shift today." He said.

"I know, but when I'm alone with my thoughts, I get carried away." I said.

"Please don't think about it." Jacob pleaded. "You can't cliff dive, no more cutting, no more trees! NOTHING!" Jacob said sternly.

"I won't, I promise." I said honestly.

Jacob pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his chest. "Let it out Bells." He whispered, and I did, I cried a pool into his t-shirt he was wearing for once, it was one of the ones I bought him for Christmas. Jacob subbed my back and held me close. I felt like I had been there for hours but it was only like 5 minutes.

"Alright, I have to go." I said getting a hold of myself.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked.

"No, but I need to get some sleep." I said and got in my car. I drove home and there was no one on the roads. I could hardly see through the tears that had fallen but I found my way home.


	23. Jacksonville Nightmares

I was able to get off of work so I could go see Renee in Florida. I had booked the cheapest flight possible. I made a high salary for a nurse because I was a nurse who had a high position in the hospital, but I was also paying my way through college when I was still in college. I made a lot of money now that I didn't have to worry about school.

The plane landed in Jacksonville and I grabbed my carry on and I was the first one out of first class. I grabbed my bags from luggage claim and went to the rental car place. I put my name in and they handed me the keys. I zapped the button to find it and found that they gave me a red jeep. It wasn't a wrangler like Emmett's but it was still a jeep. I groaned and I walked over to it and I got in a drove to Renee's house which was like 45 minutes away.

The house lights were on and so was the guest bedroom. I shut off the car and I sat back in my seat. I took a few deep breaths.

"_What did you tell them?" I asked I wasn't offended as a normal person would be_.

"_I told them I had a new girlfriend and that we were coming for New Years." Emmett said. I nodded. "You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked._

"_No, not really. If I was some other person, then I would be totally pissed, but I'm not." I said._

"_Okay good." He smiled. _

"_I love you and it doesn't matter your families reaction right?" I reassured._

"_I agree and I love you too." Emmett smiled and we pulled up to the house. Emmett cut the engine but neither of us got out. _

"_Are you ready?" I asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered and kissed my lips softly. Passion started to build up but Emmett pulled away before it could reach our lips._

"Bella, you're here!" Renee greeted pulling me out of my thought.

"Hey Mom, how are you." I greeted and she pulled me into her wrapping her arms around me.

"Fine, how are _you._" She asked,

"Hanging in there." I said and I grabbed my duffle bag and we walked inside. I said hello to Phil and he took my bag up stairs, the sun was shining and you could smell the salt air in the house. Renee handed me a glass of Southern Sweet Tea. **(Yum I love sweet tea)** The sun was just starting to set as Renee and I sat there in the lounge chairs.

"So how have you been?" I asked her, if someone didn't start a conversation soon I was going to think of _him_ and start to cry, _again_.

"I'm good, Phil and I are good, and he makes me happy." She said

"Glad to hear it." I said.

"What about you, wedding plans can't be easy." She said.

"There is no wedding Mom." I said and I could feel the tears coming on.

"What are you talking about you just got engaged a few weeks ago." She said sitting up in her chair facing me.

"Things happened at the engagement party in Alaska and it blew up in our faces. So I called it off." I said.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Renee apologized.

"Its fine, his brother Edward and Angela has been helping me get through it and try to move on." I said.

"Edward, as in the old Edward, the one that made you goes insane?" She asked.

"Yeah, that Edward." I muttered.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" She asked.

"No, but he's only there when I call on him and I haven't had to yet." I said.

"Just be careful." She said.

"I will." I said and I took a sip of tea.

It was Sunday and I was leaving tomorrow morning to go back to Forks. Renee had set me up on a blind date that conniving scum I call my mother. She wanted grand kids asap, so she set me up with the grocery boy at the nearest supermarket he was on leave for the navy collecting a few extra bucks.

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Renee asked knocking on my door.

"Mom, I can't believe you did this!" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I had on a red one shouldered dress and a pair of black heeled sandals.

"Just let me see you." She said and I opened the door. "Oh Bella, you look gorgeous."

"Mom I don't want to do this." I whined.

"Oh come on this will give you closer." She smiled.

"Bella, someone is here for you!" Phil called.

"Come on, that's Tyler." Renee said and grabbed my purse and handed it to me and pushed me down the stairs.

The boy in the doorway was blonde with blue eyes. He was pretty cute. "Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled.

"Tyler." He said and shook my hand, his hand was cold, ice cold, and it was hard to. "I'll have her home before 12." He smiled to Phil and Renee.

"Heck have her home at 3." Renee smiled and we walked out. He had a pickup truck that was blue. I did miss my truck.

"I'm sorry if you're doing this out of guilt, I had no idea about this until today." I apologized.

"It's quite alright; your mother only helped me get what I needed." He said. I looked to him and his eyes were red. He was a newborn, he was working with Victoria. I saw where were going and he was driving us off a cliff. I shut my eyes and waited for death to find me. I heard a slam and I was pulled out of the truck. I heard a man scream and I felt arms beneath me. I opened my eyes and it was Edward.

"Edward." I whispered. He set me on my feet. "Oh my god, you have no idea how glad I am to see you here." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me close.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I didn't do it this time; Renee set me up on a blind date." I said.

"She always has been hair brained hasn't she?" He laughed. I nodded.

"You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you." I smiled, "For everything."

"It's my pleasure, and my duty to keep you safe." He said.

"What about the newborn?" I asked.

"I'll let him go for now, let's get you home." He said.

"No, please, I do not want to lie to Renee."

"Well we can't go anywhere, so why don't we go back to my hotel and you can hang there." He said.

"That's better than nothing." I said. He bent down and I carefully got on his back without ripping my dress. He ran through the forests and then we reached the hotel.

"Here's my key, I'm room 3450 on the 9th floor." He said. I nodded. He took climbed the hotel and opened his window and ducked it. I smiled and walked around front to the hotel. I went into the lavish lobby and I took the elevator to the 9th floor and walked down to the room 3450. I opened the door and Edward was there sitting on the couch. He had like some loft, this was defiantly not a hotel room.

"Hello." I smiled.

"You made it." He smiled.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Did you want a glass of wine?" he asked.

"You're letting me drink, wow, that's a first." I joked.

"I'm feeling nice." He smiled.

"I'm joking and no thank you, if Renee smelled alcohol on my breath I would be killed." I said setting my purse on the arm chair.

Edward laughed and handed me a glass of water. "Here drink this." He said and I took it and took a sip. I set it down on the table and on a coaster. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't care." I said, suddenly I found myself looking at him with eyes full of love and lust. But I wanted that with Emmett, I was making my feeling for Emmett turn into lustful feeling for Edward. He still loved me so this may not turn out the way I had planned. I planned a quiet evening. He looked at me with the same lustful eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. His kiss was soft and casual. Neither of us pulled back. His arms wrapped themselves around my hips and my arms around his neck.

I knew I should have pulled away, but it wasn't like we were going to go all the way. If he was the same Edward I knew, he would stop it at any moment. Any moment now… he didn't stop it and neither did I. I knew it was wrong, but I loved the feeling of being wanted. I mean, I wasn't cheating, Emmett and I were through, is he could kiss his ex, I could kiss mine. But that didn't feel right to me; it wasn't like Emmett was able to see us do this for him to feel the way I did. I pulled away and Edward's tongue found its way back to his head and his hands found their way back to his sides, they were rest on my thighs.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Bella I love you, I've never stopped." He said.

"But I did." I said. "I love Emmett."

"I know, but you'll get over him." He said. "And I'm here to help you."

"You know how pathetic that sounds?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic for you." He said and kissed my nose. I looked at the clock and it was only 7:30.

"Edward, I don't think its right." I said.

"Don't you want to get back to him?" He asked.

"I don't know what it would do to him." I said, "And you even said it wasn't his fault, it was Rosalie's."

"You're right; I don't know what was going through my head." Edward sighed.

"But, I did like the kiss." I said. "I just don't want to go all the way."

"I understand Bella, no need to explain yourself." Edward smiled.

"So just kiss me one more time." I said and he kissed my lips. I smiled at him "I've miss you." I said.

"I've miss you too." He said. I finally found the Edward I fell in love with when I was 18.

Edward and I sat on the bed and we watched a movie. He ordered room service and I had normal chicken fingers. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I was comfortable right where I was.

When we had finished the second movie it was 10 at night. "Isn't Renee going to be worried?" Edward asked.

"She gave Tyler till 3 in the morning." I smiled.

"Well you do have a plane to catch tomorrow." Edward smiled.

"Were you on the same flight when I came?" I asked.

"Of course not I was in secret stalker mode remember?" Edward chuckled.

"Right, until my blind date tried to kill me." I giggled.

He smiled and shook his head. "What do you want to do now?"

I was about to say whatever, but Edward's laptop started talking, "Chat request from Angela and Emmett." I looked to Edward and he shrugged. He went to open and I stopped him.

"Go to Angela first." I said. "Emmett will know where I am." He nodded and clicked on Angela. I stayed on the bed, and then I realized Edward still had no shirt on because ketchup had squirted all over his white shirt.

"Hello." Edward answered.

"Oh, Edward, you're a shirtless." Angela trailed.

Edward did a double take and looked to me as I was almost doubled over in laughing pain. "I love how you think this is hysterical."

"Well it is." I smiled.

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"Bella, she is here hanging out." He said. I got off the bed and I almost tripped over my heel. Edward caught me luckily.

"Aw Bella, you ruined your 2 year streak." Angela said.

"That one doesn't count there was a heel there." I laughed and looked into the webcam.

"So how's Florida?" She asked as Edward left to put on a t shirt.

"Fine, Renee set me up on a blind date tonight and well, he tried to kill me." I said.

"Ouch." She said.

"Yeah, Edward was there to save me." I said.

"That's good." Angela said. "Um, Emmett stopped by looking for you."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"You went to Paris with your new boyfriend and I bought your house." She said.

"You're good." I smiled.

"Video Call from Emmett" the laptop said.

"Edward, Emmett's calling again." I called to him.

"Let me talk to him." Edward said. "I'll call you right back Angela."

"I'd better get going anyway." I said.

"No, stay I know you want to see him." Edward said.

"I'll stay and hide." I said.

"Just shut off all the lights." Edward said and I did. "Hi Emmett." Edward greeted before I could make my way back over.

"Bella, she's gone." He sobbed.

"Where did she go?"

"She went to Paris with her new boyfriend." He was literally sobbing just with no tears.

"Hey there buddy, you can get through this." Edward said, he looked away and looked for me.

"Is someone there with you?" Emmett asked.

"Uh no, no, I think I'm getting another power, I can like sense the dead and there is something in here." Edward said I bit my lip hard, trying not to laugh.

"Dude you are dead, you're sensing yourself." Emmett said. I felt around and found the cart from room service.

"So how have you been?" Edward asked.

"Does it look like I am doing well, I want my Bella." Emmett said, "It wasn't even my fault it was Rosalie's! She made it look like I kissed her."

"I told Bella that." Edward said through his teeth.

"You've seen her?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I've hung out with her." He said.

"WHAT!"

"She and I went to like 2 movies." Edward bragged. I hit his shoulder.

"Ow." I whimpered.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Mice, this place is a crap hole." He said quickly.

"No it sounded like an ow," Emmett said,

"Is it broken?" Edward whispered.

"No, no, not even sprained, just in shock." I whispered.

"Dude, you getting some action?" Emmett said starting to cheer up.

"No man, just an old friend is over." He said.

"I wanna say hi," Emmett said.

"Oh, no, you don't want to do that, she's pretty ugly, you know uglier than Rosalie." He said.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Did you want to blow your cover?" He mumbled.

"I don't care." I said aloud.

"I miss him." I whispered.

"Hey that sounds like Bella."

"Your call, I can take you back or you two can say hello and be civil."

"I'll be civil even though I won't like it." I said. Edward left the computer screen and turned on the lights.

"Bella." Emmett said stunned.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris with someone else?" He asked.

"No, I'm in Florida visiting my mom." I laughed.

"Then how does Edward play into this?" Emmett asked. "And why do you have a hot dress on?"

"Edward decided to follow me to Florida and make sure I was okay. Renee set me up on a blind date while she was food shopping yesterday and her blind date choice was a newborn, Edward got me before I could get killed and we are here at his hotel room." I said.

"Got it." He said. "I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too Emmett." I said.

"Then let me see you, let me show you how much I've missed you, let me show you how much I miss you, let me take you out on a date again."

"No Emmett," I said quickly.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

"Getting hurt again."

"Bella, I will not hurt you again, I won't let it happen." He said.

"You've told me that before." I said.

"But this time it wasn't my fault, you heard me vent to Edward, please Bella, when you come home please let me see you."

"You see me right here, this is the closest you'll get Emmett." I said.

"That's not fair!" Emmett complained. "I want to hold you and kiss you like I used to Bella, I love you."

"You know I want that too." I said and pushed away the water that was coming down out of my eyes.

"Then let me." He said.

"No, I have a flight back to Forks tomorrow at 11. I don't want you in Forks when I get home." I said and closed out of the chat. Things were tough, and things weren't going to get better.


	24. Get Lost

It had been 2 months since I had heard from Emmett and Angela and Edward were back together. She wasn't thrilled when she found out what Edward and I did in the hotel room in Florida, but it wasn't like anything happened to be upset about. I got a text from Edward (_Edward's text _**Bella's** text). _Hey what's up?_

**Just sitting at a traffic light.**

_You know Emmett's in town?_

**Yeah he texted me for lunch plans tomorrow, I haven't responded. **

_You should hear him out._

**I did hear him out in the hotel remember; I told him I didn't want to do this.**

_You were always so stubborn._

**Bite me**

_You know I can_

**You won't change me though :(**

_Maybe I would if you weren't so mean_

**Oh suck it up. **

I pulled into the parking garage next to Angela's car. Angela and I were in Port Angeles for the evening and we were just walking out of the parking garage

"You want to go to the corner café for dinner?" She asked

"Sure." I said and we took our seats and ordered.

"So Emmett texted me when I was walking out of the house and that he wanted to have lunch tomorrow." I said.

"Are you going to?"

"No, I told him in Florida I don't want him in Forks." I told her.

"Maybe you should go, it's obvious the both of you miss each other and love each other." Angela said.

"I should see what Jacob is doing, I haven't hung out with him in a while." I said.

"You're getting off topic." She said. "What is the legit reason you won't go out with Emmett again?"

"He hurt me Angela, I don't want that again." I said with a raised voice.

"He's told you he won't hurt you and everyone knows it's true!" She said with the same raised voice. "You're going to that lunch whether you like it or not!"

"You can't force me." I said.

"I can and I will, you forget I'm dating a mind reader." She smiled.

"He can't read my mind so ha!" I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh right, I forgot." She sighed.

"And he's away hunting tomorrow anyway; he's taking advantage of Emmett being in the area." I said.

"You seem to know more about my boyfriend's where about more than I do." She sighed.

"Is something wrong between the two of you?" I asked sitting back in my seat.

"Well Edward feels that there's something wrong, I just don't know what." She said.

"Do you want me to talk to him when I get back to the house tonight?"

"You're hanging out with him tonight?" She asked.

"No, I have to grab a few things from his house and then I am going right to the hospital for a quick 4 hour shift, I know how much it bugs you when we do hang out." I said.

"It doesn't bug me Bella, it just seems like you two are closer then when you two were dating." She said.

"There's nothing to worry about Angela, if it didn't work the first time I doubt it will work a second time." I stated.

We ate and we walked back to the parking garage and stood next to our cars.

"Hey, I'm going to Paris for a few weeks for that study program again, did you want to spend a few days with me?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah sounds good, just let me know." I smiled. "See you later."

"Bye Bella." She said and drove off. I got in and I drove off behind her.

I pulled up to the Cullen house and saw that Emmett's Jeep wasn't there so I figured he was hunting. I knocked on the door and let myself in. "Edward." I called. No one answered.

I walked upstairs to Edward's room and no one was in there. Maybe they both went hunting. I grabbed my text book and my book bag I had let him barrow and walked back down stairs and jumped when I saw Emmett in the living room.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Grabbing a few things Edward barrowed." I said quickly and walked out the door.

"Come on Bella you don't answer my text messages or my calls." Emmett said. I ignored him some more and threw the bag and text book in the back seat and shut the door. I went to open the door to the driver's side and Emmett stopped the door from opening. He was right in front of me and there wasn't a huge space to begin with so I was pressed up against him.

He looked at my face and his eyes said, 'kiss her' and I'm sure mine were screaming 'do it, kiss me!' He leaned down and his lips met mine. They felt perfect where they were as if they were met to be there. Soon enough I found myself kissing him back. When I opened my eyes reality finally sunk in and I pulled away. "Get lost Emmett." I said. And moved around the car and got in the passenger side and moved over to the driver's seat.

"Damn it." Emmett cursed.

"Go home to Alaska." I said and pulled away. Edward must have taken his hunting trip early and used Emmett's jeep.

I went home and changed into scrubs and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the hospital. I walked into the hospital and started the shift. I worked with people I didn't know and I felt fine. Just Emmett was on my mind. That kiss was amazing. He was amazing. Before I left I stopped into Trevor's room and he was still awake.

"Hi Bella." He greeted.

"Hey there Trevor, what are you still doing up. It's 10 o'clock."

"Can't sleep." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said truthfully, "What's new with you?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Emmett stopped by today." He said.

"Did he now?" I asked

"Yeah, he wanted to know where you were." Trevor said.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you weren't working, you quit." He smiled.

"That's a good boy." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, he didn't buy it." Trevor said.

"Well you tried." I shrugged and I got up off the side of his bed.

"Bella, will you and Emmett ever get back together?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "I have to go now, goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella." Trevor said and I walked out.

**This is not my favorite chapter. I swear I will do better. I hate this chapter. I am so sorry. You don't have to review on this chapter, I promise I won't yell! –Carrie.**


	25. Paris For The Broken Hearts

Angela and I were in Paris and we both thought it would be a good idea to reinvent myself. We were going to the big nail and hair salon and I was going to get my hair died and get it cut. That's all I really wanted done.

"Okay, I want my hair up to here." I said and pointed to a spot just below my shoulders, "And I want my hair like a blackish brown, but more brown then black.

"Okay, let's see what we can do." The man said, he was gay… but he was pretty funny. He cut off my hair to where I wanted it and then he handed me over to another person where she made up my color and applied it.

While I was getting this done, Angela was getting her nails done. There was nothing to do really so I took out my phone. My wall paper was a picture of Angela and me at the movies. I was playing Pac-Man on my phone and then I was interrupted by a text message. It was from Alice.

_Hey are you in Paris? I am shopping want to meet up tonight for dinner?_

I didn't answer right away and I continued to have Mr. Pac-man eat his own lunch and run from the colored ghosts. The woman came back for me and advised me to grab a magazine or something to do while I got the tin foil removed. I looked around and I saw several bridal magazines… I think I'll stick to my phone thank you very much. I walked over and sat in the chair while the woman continued to work on my hair.

"Bella, how are you making out?" Angela said from behind me.

"Fine." I said and the woman tilted my hair back and washed my hair.

"I'm going to get coffee, you want anything?"

"My usual coffee." I said and she nodded and walked out. By the time she got back I was finished and I had already paid.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Angela asked.

I swallowed the coffee I had taken a sip of and shrugged. "Alice texted me when I was getting my hair done and she said she wanted to meet me for dinner." I said.

"Maybe you should go; it may be a good thing." Angela said. We walked past the Eiffel tower and wand we took a picture and Angela dropped me off at the hotel. She had a thing for the study program tonight so I was on my own tonight. I kicked off my heels and I sat on the couch and called Alice.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted.

"Hey Al, it's good to hear your voice again." I said.

"Yeah, you too." Alice said.

"So I was calling about the dinner thing, it sounds good then after we can go for a super small shopping spree." I said.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. "Okay, I see me picking you up around 6."

I laughed, "Okay Alice, see you then." I said and I hung up.

I had on an embellished chiffon dress and Roberto Cavalli heeled sandals. It was a gorgeous day in Paris, it was a little overcast, but it was nice out. I looked at the clock and it was 3. I had 3 hours till I would be out with Alice. I decided to take a nap and wake up around 5:45.

My phone went off telling me it was time to get up and it was 5:45. I got up and I walked into the bathroom and fixed my makeup and hair. I heard a knock at the door and I went to go answer it. In the doorway was my little pixie best friend.

"Bella!" Alice cheered and she gave me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine and yourself?" She asked.

"Hanging in there." I smiled.

"You look amazing." She said. "You cut and dyed your hair too!"

"Yeah, I just got it done today."

"It looks good." Alice smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one second." I said and disappeared to grab my purse. Alice and I spent the night talking, eating shopping, and well sometimes flirting, there were very cute guys here in Paris, I was thinking of moving.

It had been a like 5 months since Angela and I went to Paris and Trevor was still keeping his heart going, so was Mr. Larson. It was around 12 and I was on lunch break at my desk eating while I updated charts and forms on the computer.

"Bella." A small female voice called. It was Claire, she was here to see Trevor, it was Tuesday and she came every Tuesday around 12- 12:30

"Hey Claire, Hi Quil, you ready to see Trevor?" I smiled.

"Yep." She smiled and we walked to Trevor's room.

"Stay here." I said and I walked in first.

"Did you see that hit? That was amazing!" Trevor stated to a visitor I hadn't recognized. The man was an older gentleman and I assumed his was his granddad.

"Trevor, you have another visitor." I said.

"I'll go get some pudding and jell-o okay bud?" He smiled to Trevor and shot me a smile and walked past me.

Claire and Quil walked in and I let them be. I stood in the door way and let the door hit my back so when it shut it wouldn't be so loud. I looked up the hallway and no one was there. I secretly wished that Emmett would appear in the hallway one day and beg me to take him back, but I knew that would never happen. I walked the opposite way from where I glanced and wished Emmett would appear out of the blue and there was a tall built man with pale skin and brown hair. His eyes were black and full of sadness and stress. It was Emmett.

**Okay I know it's really short but you know I want to move on from this whole Ella split up. Sorry again. Review -Carrie**


	26. No More Games I Want Answers

Emmett's POV: Before Bella Saw Him.

I had to get my girl back. I will die if she doesn't talk to me soon. My family has tried to tell me to do this for a while now. Eddie's been watching over her and I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore, he could be making a move like her rebound and I couldn't live with myself if they were to get married. Not after I have felt what it feels like to be without Bella intimately for almost 6 months. I lived without her stubbornness that I always loved her chocolate brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes. I loved her more then I could ever love anyone else. I loved her more then I had ever loved Rose. I grabbed the next plane headed for Washington and I stopped by her apartment. She wasn't there; she must have been at work.

I went to the hospital and I went to the front desk. "Is Bella Swan working?" I asked.

"No, not now." The woman said. She reminded me of Mrs. Cope at Forks High School.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"No, she is on break, but she has visitors that come during her Tuesday breaks." The woman said.

"Thank you?" I said with question, I didn't even know if that helped me at all. I walked down the hallway to Mr. Larson's room and he was in there. I walked in and he had a disappointed face when I knocked and went in.

"Hey there, Mr. Larson." I greeted.

"Emmett Cullen." He stated. "You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Why not?" I smiled thinking he was joking.

"You will create a war zone if she finds you." He said, obviously he wasn't.

"She's still pissed isn't she?"

"No, not mad, just upset, depressed and confused, your actions haven't been the wisest." He said.

"When she returned to work when this all started I told her to call you so you could save yourself, but I guess she never did."

"No, she didn't call me." I said.

"Figures." He said.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, "I have to make things right, she means the world to me and I have to get her back."

"No, she just left my room for her break." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Larson for working on her." I said.

"Take care of her Emmett; she is like a daughter to me." He said and I nodded that I would. I left and went to see if she was in with Trevor. I peeked in and there was no one in there besides Trevor. I knocked and let myself in.

"Hi Emmett." He greeted with a huge smile.

"Hey there buddy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, but you're shouldn't be here." He said.

"Why not?"

"Bella's gunna ring your neck when she finds you, she will throw you out like the rest of the unwanted visitors that come for me and she throws them out."

"Am I an unwanted visitor to you?" I asked.

"No, you're just and unwanted visitor to Bella." He said. "You hurt my girl, and you're gunna pay for that Emmett Cullen, mark my words." He threatened.

"Do you even know what happen?" I asked.

"No, but you broke her heart, she never looked as sad as she did when she came home from your parents house. You killed her." He said.

"I didn't mean it Trevor, you have to believe me." I said.

"What did you do to her?" He asked. "She was so happy you two were getting married and then all of a sudden she comes back with no ring and no smiles."

"Stuff happened that is hard to explain." I said, how could I explain this to a 9 year old?

"Just tell me," He said.

"It's adult stuff." I muttered.

"Tell me, I'm 11, I'm an adult." He said.

I smirked and had to laugh a little, "Well, she caught me doing something that wasn't my fault and I had hell to pay when she caught me." I said with a sad voice. My mind started to show me her broken, mad as hell face, when she poked my chest and confronted me when she had found Rosalie and me.

"I can tell you love her. But I think I love her more." He smiled.

"She's a tough one to snag, I'm telling ya." I smiled humoring him. I think Carlisle had a better chance of dating her then Trevor did, and Carlisle was happily married!

"Well, I think she is eating in the cafeteria today, maybe she's there." Trevor suggested.

"Thanks Buddy, you're the best." I smiled and walked out.

I looked at my phone and it was 11:59, I walked down to the cafeteria and scanned the room, she wasn't there. I walked back up and it was like 12: 15 by the time I got back to Trevor's room. I smelled wolf, but I couldn't do anything about it. At Trevor's doorway I saw a girl with brown hair, it wasn't chocolate brown, it was more of a blackish brown color, it was shorter too it came to just beneath her shoulders instead of below her chest like Bella's. The woman turned her head and her face mirrored mine, full of surprise. It was Bella.

Bella's POV:

I didn't know whether to run and hide or let him make the first move. I started to walk the opposite direction and Emmett came up to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm sick of the games. I've been looking for you for the past hour, I have to know if I have another chance. It's been almost 7 months. I have to know if you love me and could give me another chance." Emmett said all at once. I practically wanted to melt in his arms. This is what I wanted him to do at the taxi in Alaska, beg for forgiveness.

"I love you Emmett, I really truly do and yes I think its time I let you show me again." I said

"But come on Bella—" Emmett said thinking I said no. He stopped himself. "Did you just say yes?"

I smiled and nodded. He grinned a huge grin "Oh Bella, I love you." Emmett cheered and wrapped me up in his arms and twirled me around. He put me back down and on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"What time are you done work?" He asked.

"Around 7." I said.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up around 8?"

"Tell you what, why don't we have a night at home, we can watch a movie, talk and catch up on things. And make up for all the lost time." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect, as long as I am with you." He said and kissed my forehead again.

"I'll see you at the apartment around 8." I said.

"I'll be there." He smiled and walked away. I watched him walk out and on the way he high fived Angela who had been watching us.

"Alright!" Angela cheered and Emmett walked out to his jeep. My arms were still crossed from when I asked Emmett what he was doing here and I shook my head at her. "You can thank me later!" She called to me and walked off. I continued my rounds just picturing what would happen tonight, having good thoughts for once. For once I felt I had the strength to make this work. This time, it was going to work.


	27. Night In

I got home and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of roll over capris and a baseball t-shirt. I parted my hair to the right and looked in the mirror and added a few finishing touches to my makeup and hair. Right on time, Emmett knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I called and checked myself once more, I had to be perfect. I walked out of my room and opened the door.

"Hello." We greeted together and I smiled. Emmett was holding something behind his back. I looked around him but he moved.

"These are for you." Emmett smiled and held out a dozen red roses.

"Aw, thank you Emmett, their beautiful." I smiled and took them from his out stretched hands. I moved to the side so he could come and he walked in. I put the roses in a vase and added some water and put them on the table.

"Wow, I haven't been here in like forever." He said.

"Yeah, me too." I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I've been so busy, and traveling the world I haven't been home." I said.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Paris with Angela and I saw Alice there too." I answered.

"That's cool." He said.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just been in Alaska." He said.

I nodded. "I like the new look." He complimented.

"Thanks." I said. It was starting to get awkward, we needed to talk about him and Rosalie but I didn't know how to start. "Okay we need to talk about what happen." I spilled.

"I agree we need to talk about this rationally." He agreed as we both sat on the couch. "You want me to start?" He asked.

I nodded stiffly; I didn't want to have this much needed conversation. "Well like I said before, Rosalie and I were catching up on the past and she was giving me her congratulations thing and then she kissed me." He said.

I nodded. "And that's it." I clarified

"That's it, you came right as she started it and I was about to stop her." He said.

"Okay since you're being completely honest, you have to know a few things." I said. I took a deep breath. "In Florida, Edward and I, we kissed too." I said.

"Okay, what happen?" He asked somewhat calmly.

"He saved me from being killed by a new born and we went back to his hotel and we got wrapped up in the moment." I shrugged.

"And it was only the one time?" He asked.

"No, there were 2 more after." I said.

"What?" He asked starting to get ticked.

"I was vulnerable, I was broken Emmett, and he was trying to make things better." I said

"So he took advantage of you?"

"No, nothing like that!" I said defending Edward.

"So 3 and that was it?"

"Yes okay, that was all."

"Then I'll have to accept it." He sighed.

"But you know I love you." I smiled.

"Of course." He smiled and got up off the arm chair he was sitting in and joined me on the couch. He came closer and kissed my lips softly.

"I've missed this." He sighed and rested his forehead on mine.

My eyes were still shut and I just nodded not saying a word. He chuckled and kissed them again. His kisses were soft and sweet. They lasted for what seemed like forever. We both sat on the couch enjoying one another's presence and it was just nice and relaxing, it gave me peace that Emmett was back in my life. Emmett and I lay on the couch with music playing in the background and there was no television on, no nothing, just the music and the two of us. Of course we gave each other random kisses throughout the night but I didn't mind the quiet night, as long as I was with Emmett.

"Bella, you mean the world to me, you know that right?" Emmett said out of the blue which caused me to jump. He laughed, "Sorry."

"Yes, I know that, I thought the feeling was mutual." I said.

"Well if it's mutual, let's try it again, and marry me Bella." He said. I moved from my lounging position and looked him square in the eye.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As serious as serious can get." He smiled.

"I don't know what to say, I mean are we ready, we just got back together." I said.

"There's no other road block." He said. "There won't be, I promise you."

"Okay, yes, Emmett, I will marry you." I smiled.

He smiled and grabbed something from his pocket and it was a black velvet box. He opened it and there was my ring. I took it out and looked to him "Do I have to put it on myself?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, I can do that." He smiled and he took the ring and slid it on my finger.

He kissed my hand and I smiled. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. He kissed me back with passion and love.

He leaned me back and he came on top of me and held himself up. I settled my fingers on the top of his buttons on his button down shirt and unbutton the top, "I can't Bella." He said pulling away. I sighed and nodded.

"You know I want to." He said. "Trust me I do." I laughed. "But I don't want to risk the chance of me hurting you."

"Well if we are going to be married, we are going to eventually right?" I asked.

"Of course we will, and I'm counting the days until." Emmett said getting up but I pulled him back down. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled and he rearranged us so he was sitting up so I could lie on top of him. He turned on the TV and we just relaxed and watched whatever was on. The night was a nice night to be back together.


	28. Dancing with the fiance

Wedding plans were all over the place and the wedding was only 2 months away. Right at this moment Emmett and I were waiting for our dancing lessons. That's right Alice finally snapped her cap and had us go to dancing lessons for the wedding. Esme tried to defend us as she was in town until the wedding, while Jasper and Edward were in Alaska with Carlisle.

"Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan." An instructor called. We stood up and we followed her to a room. Alice signed us up for private ones. Lovely, just lovely. The dance instructor introduced herself and had Emmett put his right arm around my waist and my left hand on his shoulder and our remaining hands together to our side. Apparently we weren't close enough together so she pushed us closer together. I smiled to him and he chuckled.

"I'm going to kill Alice." I whispered.

"I'll help." He smiled and she turned on the music and it was a nice song, I liked it, it was slow and it talked about love. It was called I Have and Always Will by Dave Barnes.

"Now spin her around." She told Emmett and I spun out and he pulled me back.

"Good, good." She complimented.

She gave us more tips and pointers and we were supposed to salsa but Emmett drew the line right there. I was not salsa-ing at my wedding reception.

"But it is the most romantic dance of all!" She argued.

"And I'm not having this dance at my wedding." I told her as she tried to argue with us. "It is a _wedding _reception; I am not serving chips and dip or any Mexican food! I think we have it." I said.

She was blown away at my temper with her. "I think this session is over." Emmett said and we walked out. Emmett paid before we started and we left her a two dollar tip.

"You're hot when you're hot." He said as we walked out.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I smiled and he laughed.

"You really gave her a piece of your mind." He smiled.

"I was so done with that lady, she didn't teach me anything new, and I could have shown you how to do that." I said.

"Are we still going to kill Alice?" He asked with a happy face.

"No, but I think we are going to be killed when we show up at home and she sees what we did." I said.

"I'll protect you baby." Emmett cooed and kissed my head.

Emmett drove from Port Angeles back to Forks and Alice was not a happy camper. "I can't believe you did that." She said as we were sitting on the couch.

"I was not doing the salsa at my wedding Alice, and that's final." I said standing up and towering over her.

"Then that doesn't mean you give the instructor crap!" Alice said trying to match my height.

"That was a huge waste of money, you do realize that right?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't have the newlyweds look like fools at their own reception!" Alice said, "You guys are going back next week!"

"We are not!" I said putting my foot down.

"Yes you are!"

"If you make us go, you're off of the wedding." I threatened.

Alice and Emmett gasped and gawked at me. "I mean it Alice, you make us go to another dance lesson you're off as the wedding planner!"

"Fine, I'm done trying to make you two not look like fools." She sighed and walked upstairs.

"You were amazing." Emmett said once she was gone.

"You don't think I was too harsh?" I asked

"You were flawless." He reassured and kissed my lips.

Emmett and I saw on the couch and looked over the wedding details making sure everything was in order.

"Flowers are supposed to be white and blue and roses right?" Emmett clarified.

"No, they're supposed to be roses white and purple, they're supposed to match the bridesmaids gowns!" I said starting to panic.

"Maybe I read it wrong." He said.

"Emmett you're over 7 decades old I think you know how to read." I said and looked at the flower column. It did say blue not purple. "ESME, ALICE!" I called and they were right there in front of me. Alice still had and edge to her from the previous argument.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked.

"We ordered purple and white flowers not blue and white flowers." I said and Emmett handed her the book. She looked it over as Alice peered over her shoulder.

"Okay, don't panic, I'll see what they have down." Esme reassured and walked away with the book. Alice followed pursuit and I paced in front of the coffee table.

"Babe, its going to be fine." Emmett said reassuringly.

"Fine, but if the florist screwed up this order they're going to have hell to pay." I said with acid.

"Okay the florist has down white and blue roses." Esme said walking in. I groaned. "But! They havent started the order yet so they will change it." Esme smiled.

"You're a life saver." I smiled giving her a huge hug. She nodded and walked away.

"Bella and Emmett, can you come here please!" Alice called. Emmett got up off the couch and scooped me up in his arms and ran me upstairs where Alice was.

"You didn't have to so that." I laughed as he put me down.

"I know." He smiled and kissed my hair.

"Okay, you both need to see if you still fit in your wedding attire." Alice said. I groaned.

Bella you in that room and Emmett, Esme will be helping you in your room." She said and he walked off.

"I finally get to see my dress now?" I smiled and she nodded, still a little miffed at me.

"Here change into the strapless bra and then I'll help you put the dress on." She said and I nodded and changed.

Alice came and tied up the dress and handed me the shoes and I looked flawless. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. The dress was white obviously and it was a beautiful halter top and the bodess was with different designs. It fit my figure perfectly.

"Alice, this is amazing!" I squealed,

"Glad you like it." Alice smiled and didn't seem to be mad.

"Emmett, come back here!" Esme shouted.

"How do I look?" Emmett asked coming to see me.

"Emmett, get out, you're not a loud to see her dress!" Alice hissed.

"I just want an honest opinion." He said. I peeked out my head.

"You look great Babe, now you have to go." I said

"I'll be back!" Emmett said in a poor terminator voice.

I rolled my eyes and Alice helped me get the dress off and I changed back into my outfit I was originally in and walked out. Alice hung it and put the plastic back over it. "You're done, go play." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I called and walked over to Emmett's room and we hung out for the rest of the day.


	29. Finally, together forever

The doors opened and the bride's march rang. I heard everyone stand and my heart accelerated. I saw Emmett there smiling in his tux and the ones I loved up in front. Emmett's eyes were freshly painted gold and they were breathtaking. Charlie wasn't here, he wasn't invited, and he made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with Emmett and me, so we didn't even bother to invite him, we also decided to not invite Rosalie, and the reason was obvious. Phil walked me down and Renee was there waiting. Angela, Alice and Danielle were all waiting on my side of the stage as my bridesmaids and Angela as my maid of honor.

Angela was my maid of honor and she held my bouquet as Emmett took my hands. Jessica, Mike, Ben, Eric, everyone was there, including the vampire and werewolf friends. The Denali Coven, the close associated coven with the Cullens was there, along with some others. Most of the town was there and when I sat by the window and watched everyone come in, I heard them gossip on how Charlie wasn't going to be there as they walked by my dressing room.

"Bella, do you take Emmett to be your husband, in sickness and in health for better or for worse, for rich and in poor?"

"I do." I agreed. Emmett smiled to me and I smiled back, you couldn't help but smile.

Emmett was asked the same thing and he said I do, right off the bat. As soon as the priest said 'poor' Emmett said I do, he didn't even give the priest time to think, the congregation laughed a small laugh. Emmett and I were pronounced Husband and wife and then Emmett's kissed me tenderly and adoringly. The crowd busted into cheers as Emmett and I turned to walk back down the aisle as I wasn't a Swan anymore, I was a Cullen. I was Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

The reception flowed smoothly and we had the DJ skip father daughter dances and we went right to the bride and groom dance. Emmett and I swept the floor after taking our failed dancing lessons to use. "I can't believe we got this far." I smiled to him.

"Neither can I. I still can't over how you said yes a second time." He smiled. I laughed and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away as soon as the song was over. So the kiss wasn't that long. Everyone around us clapped and Emmett went off to dance with Esme and Alice and I went to dance with Phil and Jacob.

Jacob smiled as we swayed back and forth as Emmett and Esme cut up the dance floor. "Bells, we need to talk later." He said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just really never got to see you since you came to the bon fire. I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too Jake and the pack." I smiled.

He twirled me around, "You look gorgeous." He said.

"Thank you, you clean up nice too." I smirked and he laughed.

"It was a very nice ceremony; Charlie is depressed that he wasn't invited." Jacob said.

"Well he can get over it and have a sob fest with Leah." I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, I surprised Sue is here." He said honestly.

"Well I invited the whole pack except for the unwanted guests that have made my life a living hell." I sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiled. "I would have done the same thing."

"So no one had caught your eye?" I asked.

"No, and let's not get into this." He smiled.

"What about Danielle, she's single, and she's pretty too." I suggested.

"No thank you." He said.

"You know you want to." I crooned.

"Okay, songs over, next person." He said letting go and I laughed.

Everyone cleared the floor and sat at their tables as everyone waited for the speeches and entertainment. Emmett and I sat at the head of the table and our new family surrounding us. The DJ grabbed the microphone and announced it was time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Jasper was Emmett's best man.

"So someone once told me, the best man speech lasts as long as the groom makes love." Jasper said and paused. "So thank you ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the party." Jasper walked off stage and Emmett laughed and lowered his head. Jasper walked back on stage and continued his speech.

"Well, getting in trouble has always been one of my and Emmett's best traits when we are together and I'll probably get in trouble when I walk off this stage, but when I found myself becoming bored I decided I needed a partner in crime to take the blame for me. I showed up and I suddenly became his partner in crime. We had some good times man," The crowd cooed and I smiled at him, "But one day almost 2-3 years ago, Emmett left Alaska after a few events and found Bella again and well it was up hill from there, sure they had a few mishaps, but my partner in crime fell in love and apparently too mature for pranks and games." Jasper said sarcastically. "Oh and uh Emmett, the day you did Bella's laundry, I put that red sock in the pile of white clothes." He confessed. Everyone laughed.

"HEY! I got chewed out for that!" Edward shouted from his seat and everyone laughed including Emmett and I.

"Hey man, you're married now, she can't leave you for the stupid stuff you do in the future, so I expect you back at head quarters when your honey moon is over." He smiled and Emmett nodded. "To, Emmett and Bella may you have everlasting patience and tolerance to put up with Emmett, he is now your responsibility."Jasper said and we all clapped and cheered. Emmett and I got up and walked over to Jasper and he gave us hugs. I kissed his cheek and he mine, "Great job Jasper that was very well done." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks for the honor and privilege that was amazing." He smiled and took his seat next to Alice.

"Thank you Jasper for now making my speech now look like a bore with no time and effort put into it; by the way, it took me 2 months to make this speech." Angela cracked. We laughed at her and Emmett and I stood in front of the stage, his hand around my waist and mine his. "There are so many people here who are Bella's best friends, because she surrounds herself with the very best of people. So I know Emmett, if she is marrying you, you two are defiantly best friend material. So from an old best friend to her new best friends I wanted to give you a little advice on the proper care and feeding of the now Bella Cullen. First off you must know if you walk into the kitchen and she is slamming the refrigerator and a cabinet that means you forgot to go grocery shopping and you better scurry your butt to the food market for food. Second, unless the house is on fire, never, I repeat never ever wake her up from her sleep. We had that problem several times when a few of us bridesmaids had a sleepover. Third of all give her the freedom to do whatever she wants, as long as it is reasonable. No matter what you say, she will get her way anyway. The best way to prepare you is to get up in the morning, have a split personality. One would be you and one would be Bella, practice saying 'yes dear, whatever you want dear' Life will be easier with practice each day." She smiled. "Bella, you are my best friend, we've see Paris and Greece together, well Greece wasn't expected but we still saw it from the airport. Bella, we have worked together, gone to school together, it was my great honor to be your maid of honor. I will never have more a best friend than you."

She walked off stage with a few tears in her eyes and I held her close as there were some in mine and Emmett handed us each a tissue. "Congratulations." Angela said to Emmett has they gave each other a hug.

After Emmett shimmed my garter from my leg he threw it behind him and Edward caught it, and now it was time for me to throw my bouquet. All the women and little girls stood in a group on the dance floor and I looked behind me and smiled. "You guys ready?" I asked. They cheered and I turned back around to see Emmett watching and I winked at him and he winked back. I threw it behind me and then there was a burst of smiled, laughing, and cheering. I turned to see that Angela was the one to catch it. Emmett came to join me on stage and we looked to each other.

"What a weird coincidence." I stated to him.

"Yeah, we may have another wedding on our hands for Eddie and Angela." He smiled and I laughed.

Emmett grabbed the microphone and wrapped his arm around my waist and my hand rested on his shoulder. Everyone saw us on stage and gave us their attention. "We would like to thank everyone for coming and helping us celebrate our new life together. Thank you to Alice and Esme who were our wedding planners." Emmett said and I took the microphone to him.

"And thank you to all our friends and family, you guys put up with our problems and listened. And as for my new family I haven't got to meet and get to know, I am looking forward to it. I love the idea of a big family and I'm glad to be welcomed with open arms into a big family." I smiled. Everyone clapped and the family and friends moved outside and Emmett and I followed as we were pummeled by rice and splashed with bubbles. We got into the limo after our parents and new in laws embraced us. I don't think anything else could go wrong.


	30. Paradise

Emmett and I flew into Barbados and we were staying on a secluded spot on the island. It was Cullen territory of course and waters were gorgeous. Crystal clear blue water with white sand beaches, the hot weather was a change from the cold icky weather of Forks.

"You want to go for a swim before dinner?" Emmett asked as he finished bringing in the luggage. I was leaning up against the window frame in the master bedroom.

"That sounds good." I smiled and I grabbed my suitcase from him and opened it to see what Alice had packed for me. I looked through it and it was lingerie. A bathing suit hardly had any fabric to it. I looked at the tag and it was labeled Beach Bunny Swimwear. It was from one of the Kardashians. I rolled my eyes and I walked into the bathroom to change. When it was on, the cut of the bathing suit went right up to my belly button and then stopped once it was exposed. I was going to kill Alice. I walked out and Emmett already had his bathing suit bottoms on and no shirt. I smiled.

"Wow." He said breathless.

"Is it too much, Alice was the one who packed it." I asked.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled and got up off the bed he was lounging on and pulled me close to him. My hands found their place on his ripped stomach.

"And I have to say, this is impressive." I smiled brushing over his 10 pack.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed my lips. "Ready for that swim?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled and kissed his lips once more. He took my hand and led me outside to the water. There was no one around because this was Cullen water and territory, the property was huge. Everything was huge. The water was warm and it felt good on my skin. Emmett drug me out to the water where I could touch and I went under and drenched my body. When I came up Emmett picked me up in his arms and threw me in the air gently of course. I swan back up to resurface and he started to laugh along with me. I swam back to him and he handed me a pair of goggles.

"Look at the fish." He smiled and I put them on and I went back under water and there were brightly colored fish and when they saw me they swam away but their color was magnificent. I came back up and Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you're mine." He smiled and kissed me. His lips were soft and not wet surprisingly. We kept swimming but then when we swam back to shore. We stayed out and laid out on the lounge chairs and watched the sun set. Once the sun set, we got caught up in the moment… let's just say my original dinner never came. Emmett was my dinner….

The sun poured in from the balcony and onto my face. I cringed and I heard Emmett laugh at something. Probably me. I opened one eye to see the ceiling fan going around and around. I turned over to the side where Emmett was and he had a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Gorgeous." He greeted.

"Good Morning Love." I smiled and he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Did we really…" I whispered.

"Mmhmm." He hummed and kissed my neck.

"And you were okay." I checked.

"There were a few bumps in the road but nothing that I couldn't manage." He smiled. "You seem like you don't remember the night." He said.

"I do, but things were blurry." I said. "After the 3 cocktails things got a little hazy."

"Well lucky for you, you got your wish." He smiled.

"I didn't get my wish." I stated.

"Oh no." He asked with a smile.

"I got my dream." I smiled. "I got to marry you; we got to make love with little complication. Life is incredible."

"Well if you think life is incredible, eternity is going to be even better." He crooned and kissed me.

I stayed in his arms as he lay beside me. I was about to fall asleep again and then my phone rang. "Should I get it?" I asked drowsy.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked.

"No." I muttered I didn't recognize the ringtone.

"Then let voicemail pick it up." He said and I soon fell asleep, again.

This time when I woke up it was still daylight out but it wasn't as strong. I opened my eyes and I saw Emmett in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. "Well hello sleeping beauty."

"Hello." I smiled.

"Let's get up out of bed and then get you should go get a shower and then get dressed in a formal dress." He suggested.

"Oh where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to go get you something in your stomach before you become skinnier than you are now." He said.

I laughed and covered myself in a sheet and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and I let the steam fill the shower and then I got in when I turned the temperature down so I wouldn't burn myself. I got out of the shower after I had washed my hair and cleaned my body from the dirt and sand I found a blue one shouldered ball gown in my suitcase and put that on and my key necklace, I slid on my engagment ring and my wedding ring and added a few bracelts along with my blue earrings that matched my dress. I applied my makeup and put on my high heels. I grabbed my matching blue clutch and walked out to Emmett who was in a suit and tie.

"You look amazing." He smiled and kissed me.

"You too." I smiled and examined myself; my hair looked perfect as it was up on a dressy messy bun. Emmett took my hand and grabbed a set of keys and we walked outside into the night air and got into the rental car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To a place called South Sea." He answered.

I didn't ask anymore questions as he drove to the resturant. There were couples walking in the returant in extrodinary gowns and suits. Emmett pulled up to the valet and the man opened the door for me. Emmett was soon there and took my hand and helped me out of the car. He gave the valet the keys and we walked inside. The doorman opened the door and we walked inside.

"Do you have a resurantion?" A woman asked.

"Cullen, Emmett." He said.

"Right this way, your table is waiting." She smiled and led is to the table. Emmett pulled out my seat and I sat down and scooted in. He took his seat and smiled as we waited for our waitor.

"Hello, welcome to South Sea, could I interest you in our specials?"The waitor smiled.

"We will take a bottle of your best wine and 2 plates of your house specials." Emmett ordered and the waiter nodded. We sat back and grinned at eachother like fools intil the waitor came with the drinks and then he left and Emmett and I were alone.

When we were finished dinner, Emmett took me out on the floor and we danced around for a little bit. "Bella, what do you want for our future?" He asked.

"Well I want to be changed." I said in a whisper.

"Aside from that." He said.

"I don't know, maybe further down the road, we could adopt." I said. "I never thought of having kids, but I never had someone else to raise them, but Trevor changed that opinion." I smiled.

"I agree." Emmett smiled.

"Good." I smiled and the song was over. "You ready to head home?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and we walked back over to the table and Emmett left the bill paid and a tip and we left .

When we went home we went for a late night swim and lets just say we had dessert.

**Okay, there is going to be a huge mind blowing event in the next chapter. This next chapter is huge. Well maybe I exagerate just a little BUT its going to change every charater's life. **


	31. We're just getting started, why ruin it?

After a few days in Barbados, we had to get back to Forks, because I had to work tomorrow. I didn't want to but it was a must. We were on the plane and I was in Emmett's arms nibbling on the crackers they gave you. I had seemed to be eating a lot of food lately. Emmett and I did 'it' almost every night over the time we were here. He would hunt during the day and then… well yeah. Emmett's arms wrapped around me and his hands were placed on my stomach, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Emmett's IPod was on and I had one ear phone and he had the other.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I just felt something like toss in your stomach." He said.

"Maybe it was just lunch." I reassured. I was going to need Alice to pick up a pregnancy test. I had thrown up when I got up this morning while Emmett was out getting my breakfast in the nearby town and I was eating like crazy.

Once we landed, we found Emmett's jeep and we drove home to the Cullen house. Emmett was moving into the apartment, but soon and in the near future we were going to be moving to Alaska. We walked into the house and everyone was waiting.

"Bella Cullen!" Everyone cheered.

"And Emmett Cullen." Emmett chuckled I smiled to him when I looked back at him and he winked.

Alice embraced me and whispered, "Upstairs in my bathroom is what you need." I pulled away and nodded. "It'll be okay." She said and I greeted everyone else. When everything settled down I looked to Alice and she nodded.

"Okay Bella and I have some catching up to do." Alice said to Emmett who was sitting next to me.

"Have fun." Emmett wished and Alice and I walked upstairs to her bathroom. She went through her cabinets and grabbed a white bag paper bag from the pharmacy.

"This is all you need, go do your thing." She said and I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I did what was needed for a pregnancy test and I walked back out to Alice.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait 3 minutes." Alice said sympathetically.

"If it comes out pink, what am I going to tell Emmett?" I asked.

"The truth, it's not like you two are still dating, he can't just walk out; you two are married." She reminded.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed and sat down on the small couch that was in her closet. She had lead me into her closet as she held up dresses and shirts up to me as I stared at the pregnancy test on the other side of the closet.

"What do you think the baby will be, a girl or boy?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I think Emmett would be a good Dad no matter what gender it was."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I think I'll have to get used to taking care of someone else." I said.

"Well you did a great job with Trevor when his parents weren't with him." Alice smiled.

There was beeps coming from the counter and the pregnancy test was ready. "You look at it." I whispered to Alice.

"If it's positive, will you be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'll just be a big change." I said. She nodded and looked at it. And I peeked through my hands that were over my eyes. She grinned and I moved my hands and stood up.

"What is it?" I asked. She gulped. "Just tell me."

"Pink." She said.

I nodded and a tear fell from my eye. "I should go get Carlisle." Alice said and she walked away to go get Carlisle. I walked over to the full length mirror and turned to the side. My stomach did seem to be bigger than normal.

"Okay, munchkin, why are you here now, can't you come later, Daddy and I are just starting out?" I said to my person growing in my stomach. It kicked and I was shocked. It wasn't even 3 weeks that I had probably conceived.

"Okay Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm pregnant." I sighed.

"Are you positive?" He asked.

"I just felt something kick and I'm bigger." I said.

"And she just took a pregnancy test." Alice added and handed it to him.

"Okay, well it can't be just one species. If it was just a human baby, then you won't be feeling it in your stomach and you wouldn't be bigger already." Carlisle said.

"So it would have to be half vampire, half human." Alice said.

"Sounds somewhat realistic." I said.

"Have you told Emmett yet?" He asked.

"No, this is all just happening now." I answered.

"Maybe you should tell him before we start anything." Carlisle suggested.

"Can we start tomorrow?" I asked. "I need to go file papers for maternity leave at the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"Actually, I'm going to have to go sign papers as her doctor." Carlisle said.

"We'll all go!" Alice smiled. "We can go baby shopping after!" She shouted.

"Shh!" Carlisle and I hushed to her.

"Sorry." She cringed and she handed me shoes and pulled me downstairs.

"Carefully Alice." I hissed.

"You'll be fine." She said.

"Hey babe, I have to run to the hospital really quick." I called to Emmett.

"Then we are going shopping!" Alice called.

Emmett appeared in back of us and handed me my purse with a smile. "Are you sure you're okay, you never let Alice take you shopping." He said.

"Yeah, fine," I smiled fakely.

"Have fun." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I will, have fun with Esme and Edward and Jasper." I asked.

"Is Carlisle going with you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, he is going to talk to a few doctors and nurses." I lied.

"Alright, talk to you later." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"See you later." I said and Alice pulled me out to the garage.

Alice drove to the hospital as Carlisle followed behind and I was nervous. I was going to have to walk up to Danielle and ask for maternity leave papers. Alice looped her arm in my forearm and we walked into the hospital. I walked up to the desk and there was Danielle.

"Hi Bella, how was the honeymoon?" She asked.

"Very relaxing." I smiled. "I need a favor." I said.

"Anything." She smiled.

"I need to file maternity leave papers." I said as Carlisle walked in.

"You're pregnant?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh yeah, but you uh, can't say anything." I stuttered.

"Why not, that's a good thing right?" She asked.

"Of course, yeah of course, but I'm kind of still in shock and Emmett doesn't know yet and I don't want him finding out from anyone else." I said.

"Oh, well if that's the case, here are your papers and I won't say a word." She smiled and slid me the papers.

"Thanks Danielle." I said and I grabbed the pen and started to fill them out. I got down to where Carlisle needed to fill in and he signed what was needed.

"Okay, your are officially done work." Carlisle sighed and handed Danielle the papers.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"I'm just going to see Trevor and Gabe Larson alright, and then we can go shopping." I said to Alice.

"I can go if you want." She offered.

"It doesn't matter, but you might be bored." I said.

"I won't be." She smiled and we walked into the hospital and went to Gabe's room first.

"Alice, could you wait outside?" I asked. Gabe didn't like unexpected visors especially people he didn't know like Alice.

"Of course," She smiled.

I knocked on the door and he turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Bella." He greeted.

"Hi Gabe." I greeted.

"What bring you into work on your day off?" He asked.

"I uh had to come and file maternity papers." I sighed.

"Oh congratulations honey, that's wonderful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, I am excited for this baby, but I don't know i guess I am still in shock." I shrugged.

"Well, that's normal." He said. "I remember the first time my wife told me we were pregnant." He laughed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I thought she was joking, but she showed me the test results and then reality hit." He said.

"Were you excited?" I asked.

"Of course, I always wanted a little boy to throw around a football with."

"And if it was a little girl?" I asked.

"I had always wanted a little girl, I wanted to protect her from the boys, have her be my little girl." He said. I smiled at him. "But I got 3 sons, and they all married great gals, they are my daughters, including you." He said.

"Thank you, I see you as another father also." I smiled.

"Right, how is that situation with Chief Swan anyway?" He asked.

"I haven't seen or heard from him for months now; he wasn't invited to the wedding." I said.

My fill in nurse came in and asked me to leave so she could take care of Gabe and I nodded. "Thank you Gabe for listening." I said.

"Do I say anything to Emmett if he comes?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't know yet." I said.

"Take care of yourself." He said

"You too." I said and walked away to Alice who was waiting in the hallway.

"You ready to see Trevor?" She asked.

"Yes, this won't be as long." I stated.

"Take as long as you need." She smiled and I walked into his room.

Trevor was sitting up in bed and flipping through the channels on his TV. His roommate had left a few weeks ago so he was all alone. His parents were there talking "Bella." He smiled. "You're back!"

"Hey there buddy." I smiled weakly. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bales."

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked.

"I uh came to say that I won't be your nurse anymore." I said. His parents looked to me with sad eyes and extremely upset eyes coming from Trevor.

"Why not?" Mrs. Bales asked.

"I am on maternity leave." I said.

"Oh Bella, well congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"That means Bella is having a baby." Mr. Bales said.

Trevor didn't seem to be phased. "I didn't think this day would come!" He said angrily.

"Honey, you were there at the wedding, you should have known." Mrs. Bales smiled.

"I know but I didn't think so soon." He said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you I just wanted you to hear it from me that I won't be your nurse for a few months." I said,

"I understand." He said and I nodded.

"Now I have to go, but if Emmett comes today, can we not say anything?" I asked.

"Of course." They all said.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll come visit, promise." I said and walked out.

Alice was there waiting and we walked out and said goodbye to Danielle and walked out to her Porsche.

"Where to first?" She asked.

"I uh, don't want to go baby shopping right away, I want to go to Game Stop and get a tiffany baby rattle." I said.

"You're gunna do it this way?" She asked.

"Yeah, get him a few video games and then put the rattle on the bottom." I said.

"Good idea," She smiled and drove into Port Angeles. Alice pulled up to Games Stop that was right next to Tiffany and Co. "This couldn't be any easier." She smiled.

"Okay, you go get the rattle and then I'll go find video games." I said and we went our separate ways.

I walked into Game Stop and there was a woman there and she smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yes, I need to but video games for my husband." I said.

"Okay, do you know what kind of video game systems he has?" She asked.

"All of them I think, but I could ask my sister in law when she comes in." I said.

"What is this for, if you don't mind me asking." She said.

"I have to tell my husband I am pregnant and I am going to hide a baby rattle on the bottom of a bunch of video games." I said.

"Oh how sweet." She cheered, "Congratulations."

"Okay, I'm here!" Alice called.

"Here's my sister in law." I said and the woman smiled and nodded.

"What do we need Alice?" I asked.

"He doesn't have a PS3 whatever that is; he needs a mad football player game, the new army game and the new Angel game." Alice said

"Okay he needs Madden NFL '11, Call of Duty and Halo." The Game Stop person smiled.

"I'll take all of it." I said

"Alright, I'll have my assistant ring you up." She smiled and her assistant rang me up. It was expensive but I didn't care. I paid for it on my new credit card that read Bella Cullen and signed it with my new signature.

"You're all set." The Woman smiled and handed me 2 bags.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I hope everything goes well." She smiled and we walked out. Alice drove home and it would only be a matter of hours before Emmett would get the news.

**Okay I start school the 8****th**** of September and I am trying to get this story done but there is just so much more. So this story isn't going anywhere for a little while longer. But with that said it will be over soon. So I need you all to go to my profile and take my poll on which story I will be publishing next. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review. Love Carrie**


	32. Telling the News

Alice put the Game Stop bags in extra Tiffany Bags she had asked for when she bought the rattle and we walked inside.

"We're home!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, he's gunna be clingly." I hissed.

"If he gets like that I will handle everything." She said.

"Handle what?" Emmett asked.

"The presents I just got my bridesmaids." I said. "And I have a few presents for you and the famiyl that I will give you later tonight after dinner."

"Oh, okay, well did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yep, Alice ran me around Port Angeles." Emmett's hands wrapped around me and he started to kiss my lips and then jaw bone, I looked to Alice who was trying not to laugh.

"Okay well maybe we could go upstairs and you can show me that little itsy bitsy piece that you forgot to wear on the honey moon." He whispered.

"I uh would love to-but I'm not finished my day with Alice." I said.

He groaned, "Alright, maybe tonight." He said and kissed my lips. "I'm going to run to game stop to get a few games I don't have." He said.

"We past a few Game Stops and they are all closed, someone broke into a few of them in the Washington area and all of the franchises in Washington are closed for the day." I lied through my teeth.

He thought about it, "Oh, okay, I will go find something for me to do then." He sighed. Sometimes he was the most gulable person alive.

"Have fun." Alice and I wished and we walked passed him and walked upstiars to her design room.

"That was close." I said.

"Close, you were far from, that was awesome, and I don't think he ever believed anyone so fast." She said. "You're starting to get good at this Bella."

"Uh, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." I said and she pulled out a basket and wrapping paper.

"Are we wrapping the present or are we putting it in the basket?" She asked.

"We will wrap them and we can number them for what order he has to open them."

"Good idea." She smiled. We sat down at her huge conference like table and started wrapping them.

"So have you seen how long I will be pregnat for?" I asked.

"No, I can't see the baby well, he or she is fuzzy." Alice sighed.

"Well have you seen how he will react?"

"No because I can't get past on what you'll wear, you havent decided."

"Oh sorry." I muttered and decided. I decided on a loose fitting blue dress and a pair of heels.

Alice smiled and her face went blank as she saw the future. "Okay, I've seen it." She smiled.

"And…" I asked.

"I'm not telling, that would ruin the whole experience." She smiled and rolled out the wrapping paper. We started to wrap the video games and PS3 and then the rattle.

Emmett's POV

I walked outside to where Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were throwing around a football and Esme was outside gardening. "Throw it here!" I called to Carlisle and he threw it to me

"Anyone know what's been going on with Alice and Bella?" I asked and threw it to Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well, since when does Bella go to the hospital on her day off, and with Alice none the less?" I said giving an example. We all looked to Carlisle.

"Don't ask me, I had a meeting to attend with Dr. Snow." Carlisle said and threw the football to Jasper.

"Well what's up in Alice's head?" Jasper asked Edward as he threw it to Edward.

"I have no idea she been blocking her thoughts since Emmett and Bella came home from Barbados." Edward said and threw it to me.

I heard a window open and I looked up at the house and it was Bella. "Esme, where is the ribbon?" She called to Esme.

"In the kitchen in the right hand cabinet next of the pantry, is everything okay?" She called.

"Yeah, perfect." She smiled.

"Hi Baby."I called.

"Hi sweetie, can you all come inside in like 20 minutes." She asked.

"Sure baby." I called and threw it to Carlisle. I heard the window shut and then we continued to throw the ball until we decided 20 minutes had passed and we went inside.

We sat down in the living room and when Esme walked in she saw how dirt Carlisle was. "Carlisle please go change." She asked sweetly.

He sighed and got up off the couch and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Edward asked as he walked back in the room from the piano. Edward read his mind.

"You have to stay for whatever Bella needs us for." Edward said.

"I already know everything." He smiled and continued to walk away.

I looked to Edward and he shrugged. Soon enough Alice came prancing in with a huge box and Bella following behind with a basket full of little boxes.

"What are those for?" Jasper asked as Bella sat the basket of presents on top of the big one on the table that was next to me.

"They are for our presentation." Alice said.

"You make this sound like work." Bella said as she sat next to me on the arm of the sofa.

"It probably was a lot of work to get you to this point but you enjoyed the work." She smiled.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Esme asked.

"Alice is being dirty." Bella whined.

"Just tell me what we are here for." I said.

"Okay, you need to open all of these according to the numbers they are labeled." Bella said and handed me three presents. I opened them and they were video games for the play station 3, I didn't have the play station 3. The new call of duty and the new halo and the Madden NFL 11; I looked up at her and stared at her like she had 4 heads.

"Open this now." Bella said and handed me the huge box. I ripped open the package and there was a play station 3.

"You bought me video games?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just a little something, for being the best husband ever." She smiled.

"What's the last one?" Jasper asked and Alice smacked him.

"Shut up." She hissed, "Let them have their moment, this is crucial to everyone."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Why don't you find out and open the last present." Bella said and handed me the last one. I shook it and it made a sound. She looked to Alice as I ripped off the paper. It was a box that was white and blue and it was labeled Tiffany and Co. I cocked my eyebrow at her and opened it. Inside was a silver baby rattle. What was she trying to tell me? Why did she get me a baby rattle from Tiffany's? Was she pregnant?

"Bella are you pregnant?" I asked.

She smiled and ran her hands through her hair. Her body expressions said yes. "You're pregnant?" I asked thrilled. I have always wanted to be a Dad, but never had the opportunity.

"Yes, Emmett, congratulations you're going to be a Daddy." She smiled and I set the rattle aside and picked her up and twirled her around. I was so excited.

"You have made me the happiest person alive. I love you so much." I cooed and kissed her soft lips. Her lips were always soft; they always tasted good when she put on her vanilla peach lip gloss.

Everyone congratulated us and asked her questions but she didn't have answers, she would have more information tomorrow when Carlisle ran tests. The evening passed quickly as Jasper and I played my new video games. "I better get to bed." Bella said and got up from my side.

"Edward, take over." I said and handed him the controller. He took over and I knew I would lose because he was playing, but Bella was more important. While she got changed and crawled into bed I shut the curtains and fluffed her pillows and pulled down the covers and laid in bed waiting for her. She walked out of the bathroom and laid right up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" I asked randomly.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Having a baby inside you, does it hurt?" I fixed.

"No, not now by Carlisle says that it might on some days." She said. We didn't speak I just tried to feel for something to move inside her. She soon fell asleep and I watched her sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful. I love her so much and I already loved the little baby inside her more than anything.

**Alrighty. that is chapter 32. I start school tomorrow so updates might be alittle slower :( sorry but thats life. please keep on reviewing and if you really miss me go ahead and read my other stories. REMEMBER to vote on my profile for what i write next. love you all. Carrie **


	33. Der She Blows

Carlisle ran his tests and we found it was going to be a little girl. But that was a few weeks ago, now I was immobilized on the couch. I was huge! I was bigger than any other pregnant woman ever was. Or so I felt. I didn't even need a table to write things. I had a clip board and the clip board just propped itself up in my gigantic stomach. It would take me years to work off the fat that would be left by this child.

I was scribbling baby names on the clip board just ended up writing Emmett and my name in hearts. Just as I was actually focusing on the name, my little girl kicked. "Yeah, hello to you too." I said and put my hand on my stomach. She tended to have kicking frenzies sometimes. "What about Emma, you like as your name?" I asked. It would be a combination of Emmett and my name. I was thinking Ella too, but I didn't like it as much as I liked Emma.

"Emmett!" I called and he was in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Yes Love?" He answered.

"Can I have the laptop?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." He said and disappeared to go get it. Alice came prancing in with bags upon bags of clothing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice came in with about 10 bags in each hand.

"Nope, you should have clothes to last you the next 3 months." She smiled and she guided them upstairs. Edward came in from the music room, as the baby kicked a really hard kick.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; the baby is just on one of her kicking sprees." I said and he nodded and continued to walk off.

The TV was on and they were showing the new best dressed Emmy dresses and suits. Alice loved when they did this and she was missing it.

"Here you go." Emmett said and plugged in the power cord and sat next to me.

"Thank you." I said and it booted up.

"So do you have anything yet?" I asked Emmett, he was supposed to come up with names too.

"I have Beyonce and Poky." He said.

I stared at him; "You want to name our child Beyonce?"

"No, I've got nothing." He said.

"I have 2." I said. "Emma and Ella, but I like Emma better."

"I like Emma, what about her middle name?" He asked.

"That was my next move." I said and pulled up a name site and found all the names that would sound good with Emma.

"Emma Rose."

"No, that's not happening." Emmett said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Emma Claire." Emmett said.

"I like that one." I said and he scribbled Emma Claire on the clip board.

We continued to go through the names as Emma seemed to react to each name. If she didn't kick she liked the name, if she did kick she didn't like it. So I guess she only liked Emma Claire. Emmett's hands were on my stomach and then he said "Emma Claire." And she didn't kick.

"Bella, you didn't tell me the best and worst dressed were on!" Alice said as she walked in.

"You were busy." I said simply.

"What do you think of this name Al?" Emmett asked. "Emma Claire."

"I like it." Alice said.

"Emma Claire it is." Emmett cheered which made me jump.

"Inside voice Emmett." I said.

"Sorry." He whispered and Alice and I continued to comment on the show.

Suddenly Emma kicked… hard and I screamed. "Bella," Emmett gasped.

"She's giving birth!" Alice screeched. "Carlisle!"

"Bella, breathe, come on," Emmett begged as he heard my breathing start to slow and the pain consumed me. It was like everything ached and it wasn't going away. I kept screaming because it hurt less if I screamed. I felt a cold hard hand in mine, but I couldn't see, I couldn't see, my eyes were clamped shut and they weren't going to open anytime soon.

I felt pain coming from my arm and I felt Carlisle put a needle in my arm. He was putting me under. I wanted this to happen so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain. I would have a c section; Emmett didn't know I had asked for that. Carlisle and I also agreed that if things made a turn for the worst, and my life was hanging by a thread, he would change me so I wouldn't have to leave Emmett so soon.

Everything was dark, there was no pain, there was nothing but calmness, but where I was, wasn't realistic, it was the drugs talking. It was dark, but I was with Emmett. He was lying with me, it was calm and peaceful but it was dark. I sat up and so did he and a little girl come running into our arms.

"Momma." She grinned.

"Hi baby." I had greeted her.

"Daddy, guess what!" She smiled and she sat in my Indian crossed legs.

"What sweetie?" He asked.

She got up out of my lap and walked over to his ear. When she stood her height was the same measure of Emmett's head to the black ground we were standing. **(Does that make sense?) **She wasn't a good whisperer. "For Christmas I want a puppy."I smirked remembering when Emmett and I agreed that we would get a dog or puppy after we were married. Instead we got a daughter first.

"We will see what Santa brings you." Emmett agreed with a laugh and suddenly snowflakes started to fall from the black sky and butterflies flew around and Emma stuck out her tongue to eat the snow and caught the butterflies. Emmett held me close and we watched Emma twirl in circles as the snow came down. The drugs were like magical; I felt no pain or stress, though I knew I was giving birth, I just didn't feel it. I could stay in this black world forever just with Emmett and Emma.

Emmett turned to me and smiled, "Wake up Bellsy," He said. "Emma's born."

The black world started to shift into colors and the snow, butterflies and Emma, and Emmett disappeared. I looked up and I was in the bedroom. The ceiling fan was spinning around and around and I followed it with my eyes.

"She can't see her, not yet." I heard Emmett say to someone, "I don't want Emma seeing Bella in that condition and I don't think Bella wants to have Emma see her either until we know she is okay and a wake for that matter."

"Emmett." I called but my voice was groggy.

"Bella." He sighed and was in my view almost immediately after the words had come out of my mouth. His hand held my left hand and he brought it to his lips and kissed it

"Where, where is she?" I asked and moved my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Downstairs being fed." He said. "She is gorgeous."

I smiled at him. "She probably looks like you a lot."

"It's about even." He smiled. "She had my human blue eyes." I smiled. "She had blondish hair." He continued.

"Where did she get that from?" I asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea." He smiled. "I almost killed Edward when he said it wasn't my kid."

I hissed at that comment and he nodded. I looked at my skin and it was still the normal paleness. I wasn't vampire…

"Everything went okay, no near death experiences?" I asked.

"Nope, no complication, the vampire side of Emma hasn't shown yet. Blood flows through her veins and she is healthy, she could be mistaken as just a normal human baby." He said.

I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm kind of disappointed I wasn't changed." I said honestly.

He sighed and I could tell he wanted to avoid the comment so I dropped it. "You want to go see her?" He asked, I nodded quickly and he laughed, "I'll go get her." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. I wasn't as upset as I was before about not being changed, I guess I should be happy and grateful I made it out alive.

Emmett came back in after a few minutes and there was my little girl in his arms. Her eyes were wide open and she smiled as Emmett cooed at her. "You ready to see Momma?"

"Emma Carlie, meet your Mommy." He said and settled her in my arms. She didn't look like a complete newborn like she should.

"She looks older than a few days." I said looking up to Emmett.

"She is half vampire so she will grow faster." He reminded.

I nodded and brushed my pointer finder along her cheek and she had Emmett's dimples. "You are such your father's daughter." I cooed to her and she smiled her no teeth gums and drool came out of her mouth. I grinned and took the edge of her bib and wiped it away and found Emmett had moved and lay next to us.

"I love you." I smiled to Emmett.

"I love you so much Bella, I don't know where I would be without you and now Emma." He cooed and kissed my lips softly but passionately. I pulled away when Emma started to struggle and wiggle around.

"Hi baby," I cooed and kissed her bald head that had a few blonde hairs. Her arms wailed around in circles and Emmett laughed along with me. Carlisle walked in and smiled at the two of us.

"I think it's time for both Bella and Emma to get some sleep." He said.

I nodded then asked, "She sleeps?"

"Yep, blood runs through her veins, she sleeps and she isn't venomous." Carlisle smiled. Emmett took her and held her in his arms as I pulled the covers over me.

"See, she is asleep already." Emmett whispered and sleep consumed me once again as I heard the piano play from the room above.

**Okay, I knew that was awful but I do have to pack for a getaway for myself I'm sorry. I do have a new One Shot out it's a new moon one where Bella is depressed in her truck and she doesn't have Jacob or Edward, nothing but a bottle of pills and the radio. It's better than I just made it sound. It is depressing though. Inspired by the song My Skin by Natalie Merchant, It's called My Skin. ANYWAY the next chapter in God Gave Me you (inspired by the song God Gave Me You by Dave Barnes) has all of the Cullens, the Denali's, Rosalie, and *drum roll* Victoria and her gang. :) So stick with me. I might even post it tomorrow before I leave if I get enough reviews, I want at least 300 by the time this story is finished, and if I'm lucky, 350. SO review if you want the next chapter! Love you, Carrie. ;) **


	34. The Final Showdown

It had been three months since Emma was born and life was fantastic. We were living in Alaska so if someone saw Emma and saw how big she was they wouldn't ask questions. The only people who knew where we were and knew our secret was the pack, Angela and Danielle. Danielle only knew because Jacob imprinted on her. Rosalie came to visit at least once a month and you could tell she was envious of me because I could get pregnant with Emmett's child and she couldn't. I was on the couch with Emma playing with her new doll that Alice bought her and was staring out the window. The Denali's were here just like any other day. Since we were in Alaska, and so close to the Denali coven we saw them more often. The pack from La Push was here for a visit too. Although it was only Jake, Seth and Paul. They had learned to get along with the Cullens and I was proud of both the Cullens and the pack for making amends.

There was something important with the pack that also made them make amends. Seth Clearwater, he imprinted. He imprinted on Emma. We were lucky it wasn't Jacob and we were grateful it wasn't. For me things would have been weird that's why we were so glad it wasn't. Seth was already like a brother to Emmett and I unlike Jacob who had his differences with me after the wedding and finding out I was pregnant. The Cullens and Seth got along well and we were not as upset as we would have been if it was Jacob. To say the least we were glad it was Seth. Seth flew from Alaska and Forks on our new plane. Carlisle finally snapped as people were traveling from Alaska to everywhere and was sick of the plane ticket costs so he bought our own plane. It was like we had our own air lines. We had that type of plane. So Seth flew in to Alaska using our new plane. We offered if Seth wanted to move to Alaska but he said he had to look over his mother and Leah at the same time.

Since one treaty was erased, another one popped up. This time it was my own treaty with me, my family and the people in Forks who knew where I was. I didn't want any news of Charlie or the pack besides Seth flowing to Alaska. It was bad for Emma to be around drama especially with the distance so far in between Washington and Alaska. I didn't visit Forks so none of its people or drama visited me. The people who knew where I was were the only ones aloud to visit.

Emma was only 3 months old but she looked like she was 2 years old. She could talk somewhat fluently but that was new. She started talking only a month ago. "Momma, look." She said and pointed to the forest behind me. I turned and I couldn't see anything. Of course I was using my human vision because I wasn't changed yet. Emmett was hesitant on changing me, sure he wanted to be with me forever, but he still wanted me human as long as possible.

"Emmett!" I called and he was in front of me in less than a minute.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know look out the window, Emma says she sees something," I said. He crouched down to Emma's height.

"What do you see Emma?" He asked.

"People." She said.

"I need everyone outside!" Alice shrieked. "We're under attack! Victoria, she's here and she's not alone."

My heart started to accelerate and I started to get nervous. Everyone was running past the room and I grabbed Emma and held her tight as she was propped up on my hip and Emmett guided me outside and I kissed Emma's head.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered to Emmett who had me stand in the middle of the line of the family. Emmett was next to me and Edward was on my other side. Emmett held Emma and I close as we watched Victoria and her group come forward. I could see them now. She hadn't changed much from what I remember of her. She stopped about 150 feet away from where we stood.

"Everything will be fine, she is out numbered." He said, "If things get out of hand I want you and Emma to stay close to the house."

"Why have you come?" Carlisle asked trying to make peace. I held Emma closer to me now and Emmett's grip on me became stronger.

"To get revenge." Victoria stated. "Edward killed James and Laurent, it's time you feel the pain like I did."

"Edward did not kill Laurent." I said speaking up for my family. The Cullens had nothing to do with Laurent and knew nothing about that situation.

"Who did?" She asked not believing me.

"The wolves." I stated. There was a rustle that came from behind Victoria and her gang. From the trees a blonde appeared. She had a heart shaped face and she was familiar. It was Rosalie.

"Rose." We all gasped.

"Look Momma its Aunt Rose!" Emma called and started to struggle to get out of my arms to go and get Rosalie. They were attached at the hip when Rose was here to visit.

"Rosalie how could you?" Emmett stated.

"She has everything I have ever wanted. She has a child with you, she is envied by others, and she has possibilities." Rosalie called we all kind of had to yell our questions and answers.

"Mama, let me down, I want to see Aunt Rosalie." Emma said kicking gently.

"You can't go Emma Claire, your Aunt doesn't want you, and she doesn't want anyone." Emmett said to Emma. There was a tear in Emma's eyes. Rosalie's face fell a little as he told Emma that. I knew Rosalie still loved Emmett and she loved Emma. Emma was the child that would never be Rosalie's.

"That's not true Emma, I do love you and I do want to take care of you." Rosalie fought; Emma buried her head in my shoulder.

"Oh come on; let's get this shit over with." One of Victoria's sidekicks yelled and ran to attack. The battle had begun with that one single move; it was the beginning of the end.

I ran with Emma close to the house like Emmett said and we stood behind the battle. Emma's head never left the base of my neck/ shoulder. Emmett attacked the sidekick who started the war and I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew I should have let Angela take Emma when she was here last week. She offered for Emmett and I to have alone time, Edward even offered to go with Angela and Emma if we were uncomfortable with leaving Angela alone with a half vampire baby. If Alice saw this earlier; we may have been able to avoid the possibility for Emma to have to get therapy when she is older. Who knows how much of this she will remember. When I opened my eyes, my family was still intact. Victoria was dead and so was her gang, the only one left was Rosalie.

No one made a move on her, she stood behind a tree and Emmett came to get Emma and I. He took her from me and Tanya came to us. "It's fine Bella." Tanya said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Babe, breathe." Emmett said and kissed my temple as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and my heart seemed to beat at a normal pace again but it was still a little fast.

"What do you want from us Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"I want to apologize, I didn't know what I was getting into when I joined Victoria, and I didn't think this would happen." She said. "I didn't know she would do this."

"Oh no because you're perfect." I spat at her. "You gave her my locations, I know you did!"

"I'm sorry." She sobbed,

"That's not good enough." Edward said. "I see it in your head; you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL VICTORIA THAT BELLA WASN'T WITH EDWARD!" Emmett snarled.

Rosalie had her hands up to her face trying to make herself look like the victim. "Everything you have said to Emma, everything you have done, is a lie to make yourself look innocent." Jasper interjected, "I feel it and it sticks out the most, and trust me there are a lot of emotions going around the lawn."

"How could you Rosalie, Esme and I were the only one who stuck up for you?"Alice yelled.

There was a growl from Jacob. "Shut up mutt." Rosalie spat at Jacob.

"You should be the one to talk." I said defending Jacob. "I hate that Emmett hasn't changed me because right now I want your head on my wall, I want to kill you for bringing hell to me and my life! I hate you!"

"Mamma." Emma said and reached for me as she was now on Emmett's shoulders. I took her and she put herself on my back.

"You set me up." Emmett stated as Rosalie moved closer to us. " You told her which apartment Bella was living in and made Alice and I go after her! I missed Bella's graduation which was huge for her! And at the first engagement party, you knew Alice would send Bella out to look for me and when you heard her coming you kissed me and then ruined our lives."

"And I am sorry for that." She apologized.

"Why, why did you do it?" Emmett asked his voice rising as he got angrier.

"Because she couldn't have protection or Victoria couldn't get to her." She said.

"I HAD HELL TO PAY FOR THAT KISS!" Emmett said and he got in her face. "HELL TO PAY FOR IT!"

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she sobbed. Why wasn't she defending herself, she was Rosalie Hale for crying out loud, she had a back bone!

"IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO GET THINGS BACK ON TRACK!"

"I did it to tell you that I still love you." Rosalie said. "I didn't want that divorce, Victoria was black mailing me, she knew I loathed Bella and she used it to her advantage. She threatened the family, she threatened to kill you."

"Well it's too late, because I don't love you that way anymore. I love Bella and Emma, I have a family now." Emmett said in a lower tone. "I'm sorry you felt compelled to do that but if you came to me and told me we would have been able to fix things. But I'm glad you didn't tell me, I would have never gotten Bella and Emma out of it."

"Well, I see that now." Rosalie said. "I should go."I saw that Seth and Jacob had phased back to human but Paul hadn't. Seth came next to Emmett and I to be with Emma as he walked Rosalie started to walk away.

"She's really going to just get away with what she did?" Jacob hollered and ran so everyone could see him. Rosalie stopped and turned to see him.

"BELLA WENT THROUGH HELL TOO! SHE ALMOST GOT TO THE POINT SHE WAS AT WHEN EDWARD LEFT!" Jacob yelled livid. Emma didn't need to see this.

"Seth, take her inside, please." I said in a hushed tone.

He nodded, "Come on Emma."Seth cooed and took her off my back and inside.

"Jacob that is enough!" I said now I was starting to get angry. "Never did I hit rock bottom again!" I shouted at him.

"YOU ALMOST DID, DON'T THINK I SAW THE NIGHTS WHEN YOU DRANK 3 GLASSES OF WINE OR 2 BOTTLES OF BEER AT NIGHT!" Jacob yelled. "I CHECKED ON YOU BEFORE I WENT FOR PATROL, DON'T THINK IT WAS FOR CHARLIE EITHER BECAUSE IT WASN'T, DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU ALMOST HALF WAY TO ROCK BOTTOM!"

"Stop it, now!" I yelled as tears came down my cheeks. He was embarrassing me as he brought up the past. Emmett didn't even know about the alcohol consumption. I walked up to him "You need to go, NOW!"

"You can't be serious Bella, you were a wreck when you showed up to the bon fire, everything said or done made you go on the verge of tears, all because that blonde bitch kissed your fiancé at the time and you caught them!" Jacob said. "You've even used her name in vain you have as much as a right to kill her as anyone else! I am standing right here to kill her for you just say when!"

"So you're gunna kill me!"Rosalie laughed mockingly.

"Damn straight." Jacob said getting in her face.

I got between them, "No one is going to kill anyone!" I said, I didn't know why, but I didn't want there to be _another_ fight.

"BRING IT!" Rosalie said and I caught a glimpse of Jacob phase and Rosalie went for him, but only after biting me.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted. Pain shot through my body and all my senses were cut off. No one knew or would ever have thought I would be the one to get killed, not today.

**Okay, that's the war. I want everyone to review on this chapter because it was a huge chapter. In that review I want to see that everyone has looked at the new avatar for .Rawr. I won't be mad if you don't make a comment on the avatar, but I would like a little feedback on it. Picture Day tomorrow, wish me luck! BTW anyone read My Skin? Review! Carrie**


	35. Waking Up

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie bit Bella has they were fighting with Jacob. I screamed Bella's name and I wasn't sure what Rosalie had done, had she killed her or had she changed her. Jacob ran after Rosalie and we haven't seen them since. Emma couldn't lose her mother, not after she hardly knew her. I couldn't lose Bella; I would have nothing to live for besides Emma if Rosalie did kill her. I had moved her to the bedroom we now shared with Emma and Carlisle was there hovering over her giving her enough blood and venom, Rosalie tried to kill her not change her.

Emma was starting to wonder and ask questions on Bella's where-about's and they were hard to answer. "Daddy, where is Momma?" She asked.

"She is sleeping." I said quickly.

"But she was sleeping yesterday." She said.

"Emma, Momma is sick okay, she might not get better we should be able to see her in a few hours maybe even days." I said taking her up in my arms.

"So what do we do while we wait?" She asked.

"Do you want to see if Grandma will take you out for ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, ice cream!" She cheered and dropped down from my knee she sat on. She ran to the top of the stairs and then stopped and reached for the bottom step with one foot and gripped the railing bars for dear life. She eventually made her way down the stairs and she ran into the kitchen to see if Esme was there.

"Don't run to fast." I called after her and I came up behind her and scooped her up in my arms and she squealed and giggled as I smiled. Esme was outside with Carlisle sitting watching the sun sit in her garden.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Emma cheered and wiggled out of my arms and ran to them.

"Hello!" They cheered with a smile as they sparkled along with me.

"Can you guys watch her?" I asked.

They smiled and nodded as I thanked them and walked back into the house. Edward was playing the piano and that song that he wrote for Bella when they were dating. I rolled my eyes as I passed the music room where the music was coming from and Jasper was in the bedroom.

"Hey Bells, you gotta wake up soon, Emma's looking for you and Emmett's going to lose it soon emotionally if you don't get up soon." Jasper said taking her hand. "Alice is worried because she can't see people who are transitioning." She jolted in the bed like she would do on occasionally. A sob built in my throat and it was hard to swallow.

"Jasper." I finally said as I couldn't hide it in anymore.

"Hey man." He whispered and gave me one of the manly hugs.

"Alice still can't see her?" I guessed already knowing the answer.

"No man, sorry."

I nodded. "Hey football and then a hunt later if things don't work out tonight." He said.

"We'll see." I said and he nodded and walked passed me so I could be alone with bella.

"Hey Bells." I greeted as I sat down on next to her. "The venom has to go away soon, Jasper's right, Emma's been asking questions and I hate lying to her. I don't know what I'll do if I keep on having to lie to her." She screeched in pain. I hated having her lie there in pain for days.

She kept screeching and whimpering. "Daddy!" I hear from downstairs. I was torn, bella was screaming and Emma was coming upstairs. Should she see her mom like that? She ran into the room before I could decide and she smiled up at me.

"Hi Daddy!" She greeted.

"H pumpkin." I smiled and got up off the bed. And as I picked her up; I made sure she wasn't able to see Bella.

"Where's Momma?" She asked and all of a sudden there was a huge scream.

Carlisle and Esme came running in the room and Esme took Emma from me and ran out of the room. "She's coming back!" Carlisle announced, and got new clothes ready and blood for her to drink.

Bella's eyes opened and her brown eyes were gone, they were destroyed by red. Red the sign of a new born. "Bella." I sighed.

"Emmett." Bella groaned and then she inhaled, she shot up smelling Emma. "Where is she?" I was hoping she was referring to Emma as a good thing and not something she wanted to eat.

"She is fine, Esme has her." Carlisle said. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Over whelmed." She said.

"Well, that's understandable." He said and handed her a cup of blood. She drank it and it was gone in less than 30 seconds. Before I couldn't even comprehend her next move someone attacked me and I was on my back on the bed. I looked at who it was and it was Bella.

"Well hello to you too." I laughed.

She smirked and kissed my lips. I kissed back and then she pulled away. "Can I go see Emma now?" She asked.

"Uh no, if you remember she does have blood running through her veins and you like just woke up." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I smelled Jasper walk into the room and I turned to look at him and his face was bright and full of happiness now that everyone was better that Bella was awake.

"Come on Bella, let's go hunting and Emmett will join us shortly." Jasper said and she nodded.

"I'll see you soon." I said and she smiled and kissed me once more. They jumped from the window and l watched them run into the forest. I got off the bed and found that Carlisle was already gone. I walked into Emma's pink and purple nursery and there was Emma and Esme playing the doll house.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"She's awake and hunting with Jasper." I smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Esme cheered.

"Grandma, it's your turn." Emma said and held up Esme's doll.

"Sorry dear." Esme said and got into character, "But Emma, I don't want to walk the puppy!"

I laughed and picked Emma up in my arms and she squealed and giggled. "Daddy, put me down, I want to go see Mamma." He said.

"You will when Mamma is home." He said.

"She's awake now!" She smiled and I rested her on my hip.

"Yes, and I'm going to go out with Uncle Jasper and Mamma, alright, so be good." I said.

"Yes Daddy." She smiled and gave me a hug goodbye. I walked out and ran out the door into the forest and picked up on Bella and Jasper's scent. I found Bella near the Denali's home. They weren't in town, after the battle, they left to go Forks. They wanted a bit of a change.

"Emmett!" Jasper called and I looked around and Bella came running toward me like a crazy person.

Bella attacked me to the ground and she smiled. "Having fun?" I asked.

She laughed. Her laughter was lighter and more bell like. "I love it." She said.

"You love being a monster?" I asked.

"I like the perks, the eye sight, the smell, the speed, I don't trip anymore." I smiled.

I smiled at her, "You kind of fixed that before you were changed."

"Yeah, but I can't trip myself if I tried."

"I could fix that." Jasper offered.

"No thank you Jasper, I think you've baby sat long enough." I said and he got the hint and left.

"Have you got anything?" I asked.

"A few grizzly bears."She shrugged.

"They're favorite." I grinned.

She smiled and we continued to hunt the grizzlies we found nearby. When we were finished we headed back to the house where Bella would soon see her daughter for the first time in a little less than a week.

Alice sat there at the counter doodling a few designs in her design book and smiled as she finished her design. She looked up and saw Bella and I coming toward the house her normal face became full of love for her sister in law and myself. She hasn't seen Bella wake up yet because of Emma being around. She can't see Emma because of the human and vampire mix.

"Bella!" Alice cheered and ran out and bella caught her in her arms.

"Hi Alice." Bella greeted.

"I'm so glad you're okay, that was the longest week of my life."

"Well I'm glad I'm okay too." Bella laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am here to come see my Emma." Alice smiled and stepped to the side. I saw Emma from the window and she jumped up and down as Esme was smiling at her and us. Bella and I waved and she disappeared to come get Bella. We walked into the kitchen and Emma came running in and fell. She didn't mind falling she just got up and kept running.

"Momma you're all better!" She cheered.

"Yep, all better, I've missed you." Bella said.

"I've missed you too Momma." Emma said with a few tears coming down her cheeks. Bella had a sob come and Emma held on to her neck tight. Esme crooned at the sight and I saw Alice take a picture.

I was finally happy… again. I had all my girl in line, Bella was alright and reunited with our daughter.

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! AND I KNOW THE END AND LIKE MOST OF THIS IS CRAPPY. I AM REALLY SORRY. I HAVE BEEN TYPING MY NEW STORIES! THE STORY INSPIRED BY THE BLIND SIDE IS THE WINNER OF THE POLL. THAT FIRST CHAPTER IS UP AND THE STORY IS CALLED TEMPORARY HOME. THEME MUSIC: TEMPORARY HOME BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD! THERE WILL BE A NEW AVATAR IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS FOR THIS NEW STORY! ALSO! I WILL BE BETAING A STORY AND DOING TWO STORIES AT ONCE. TEMPORARY HOME AND ANOTHER STORY THAT IS NAMELESS FOR NOW. TEMPORARY HOME CHAPTERS ARE SHORT! THEY WERE WRITTEN ON PAPER AND WILL STAY SOMEWHAT SHORT I WILL POST AT LEAST 2 PER UPDATE! SO CHECK THEM OUT I'LL LET U ALL KNOW ABOUT THE 2****ND**** STORY. REVIEW! CARRIE! **


	36. Edward & Angela's Day, My End

**Okay so it's been like 12 days since I've update, the longest I have ever had any of my stories go off an update for, I am truly sorry. School is very, very hectic especially for a freshman like me so it is Friday and I have no homework. So on with my story! **

Angela and Edward were getting married finally after 2 years of them being together. Emma was 2 now and looked like she was 5. Carlisle says she shouldn't grow a lot faster like she has but I didn't care, I loved her no matter what. I was dressed in a blue maid of honor dress as I was Angela's maid of honor getting Emma ready as their flower girl. She squirmed and giggled and did everything she could to not wear her dress. It itched her and just wasn't a comfortable dress. Emma pushed my hands away and started to pout, "Don't make me get Daddy." I said.

Emmett had a way to make her do whatever he wanted her to do. "I don't want to wear it." She shouted.

"You have to for Uncle Edward and Aunt Angela." I said.

"NO!" She shouted and ran from me, but the furthest she got was to the open door. She had run into Edward who was probably coming in for an intervention from the shouting. It was only the groom and the groomsmen in the house as all the bridal party were at the salon getting ready. Of course I had to stay here and get Emmett and Emma ready and I wasn't going to make it to the salon on time. I had gone bright and early this morning before anyone was supposed to be up and the girl had come in for me early.

"Emma, why won't you put on your dress?" Edward asked.

"It's itchy Uncle Edward." Emma pouted. I got up from my crouch and had my hands on my hips as I watched Emma try to struggle and keep up her slipping dress.

"Can I make a deal with you?" He asked in a baby voice.

"I'm listening." She said and Edward smiled up at me and I beamed back.

"You wear your dress until after the wedding and then when it's time for cake; you can change into your other blue dress." Edward said.

She thought about it and then shrugged. "What do I get out of it?" She asked and I held back a laugh.

Edward dug through his pockets and found what he was looking for. He pulled out her favorite kind of lollipop, a green apple one. "DONE!" She shouted and turned for Edward to sip up her dress.

"You're a lifesaver." I said with a huge smile.

He smiled his crooked smile I always loved about him and I unwrapped the lollipop that was gripped by the girl who was pulling at my dress. "Here Em, put on your shoes or the lollipop is mine." I said and she took her shoes from me and sat on her shoe stool and put on her shoes as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Are you nervous?" I asked as I adjusted his bow tie and collar.

"Kind of, I never thought I would marry Angela Webber." He said. "I always thought I would marry you."

"Well the future always changes." I said and fixed his white rose. "No one knows it better than this family."

He chuckled. "But I do love Angela." He said as if he weren't sure.

"You sound unsure, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm ready." He said.

I stopped fixing his ensemble. "You have to be absolutely sure Edward, this isn't a game." I stated. "We all know you can live a million years like the rest of us and do things over and over again, but you're dealing with a human woman who doesn't have a million years to live. She loves you and we all need to know if you love her too."

"I do love her." He said. "But…"

"BUT WHAT!" I asked.

"But I don't know what will happen after." He asked.

"After what?" I asked.

"I don't know what will happen after the wedding on the honey moon. I don't want to hurt her." He said.

"You'll be okay." I reassured. "If you can get through a new born army, kissing me as a human, I'm sure you can make love to Ang."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am." I said. "Just look at me and Emmett." I said as he walked in the room and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We have each other after everything Victoria and Rosalie did to us and we have Emma."

"Yeah, I hope that Ang and I will have what you two have." He said; "I hope that Ang and I get lucky enough to have a kid too."

"Just use protection first; we were not prepared at all." Emmett said. "Now you know what could happen even if you are a vampire."

"Thanks Bells for the prep talk." Edward smiled.

"No problem." I smiled and Edward left the room.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, just a little problem with your daughter." I said.

"IS it under control?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "Come on Emma, it's time to go." I said as it started to become overcast.

"She jumped up with the candy still in her mouth and we walked down stairs to where Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were waiting outside in the garage.

"Alright, let me fix all of you." I said, "Edward, you can go, I've already made you presentable, you will be in Alice's hands next."

He got in his Volvo and left. "He is super nervous." I said.

Carlisle and Jasper smiled. I played with Jasper's rose and Carlisle's bow tie and then had to fix Emmett's shirt tail and tie his bow tie and he was just…. Well he needed a lot of work.

Carlisle and Jasper left together and Emma put herself in her car seat and I got in the passenger seat while Emmett got in the driver's seat of his jeep. We pulled up to the church and Emmett got Emma out of the car and she took my hand and handed Emmett the lollipop stick that no longer had the candy on it.

I walked into the room Angela was in and she looked stunning. "You look amazing Bella." Angela smiled as she saw I had come in.

"Me, look at you." I laughed. "You look so pretty."

"Are you sure, it's not to, too much for wedding?"

"It's a wedding and you're the bride you're supposed to be this way." I giggled.

Alice finish the daps of perfume on Angela's neck and wrists and slipped on Angela's shoes.

"Bella, can you make sure Edward is alright?" Alice whispered so low that Angela wouldn't be able to hear. "He is freaking out." Alice said

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Emmett, he can only stand to run after Emma for so long." I lied and left.

I walked into the hallway where Emmett was talking to Edward with Emma on his hip.

"You need to calm the hell down." I cursed to Edward as I took my daughter from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Dude, you're worse than I was." Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"Well you know the first 4 marriages to Rosalie." He said and I still glared at him. Edward chuckled.

"Edward, it's almost time." Esme smiled as she came out of the room where Angela was. "Oh god, oh god, is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you don't look to hot man." Emmett stated.

"I don't feel too hot."

"Edward come on stay with me." Esme said walking to us.

Emma reached out to Edward and put her hand on his forehead. Edward froze, and then when Emma pulled away Edward was alright.

"Emma, what did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Reset." She smiled and touch my forehead. I felt calm, cool and collective as if nothing could bug me.

"She makes me calm." I said in a light voice.

"Dude, is her power to make people high?" Emmett asked.

"I doubt it." Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Probably just to calm people down and make them relax."

"Sounds good to me." Emmett said.

"Edward, it's almost time for it to start." Alice said walking out.

"Alright, Emma, you know what to do right, when Danielle walks down you follow right." Emmett told her

"Yes Daddy." She said, "And I go at a slow pace."

"Good, alright." Emmett said and held his hand out and she knuckled pounded Emmett.

I looped my arm through Emmett's bent elbow and we got ready to walk down the aisle as the 'openers' Edward stood there still dazed and calm as we walked down the aisle. "Give him a small nudge when you get there." I whispered to Emmett and he nodded and left me at my position.

Danielle walked down by herself and then Alice and Jasper walked down and then it was Emma's turn. I gave her a slight gesture telling her to come and she paced herself like she was supposed to but then as the camera got in her face she did the unexpected… she stopped, and put one hand on her hip and her other hand on her head and posed for the camera. The crowd started laughing along with Edward.

"Come on Emma." I whispered knowing she could hear me and I crooked her forward. She frowned and trudged toward me and stood in front of me as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Angela appeared out of the doubled doors and the bride's march played. Edward beamed and I smiled to her. Angela made her way down to Edward and when it came to Edward to say I do, I saw the Cullens freeze, including I.

Angela grinned up at him and Edward grinned back, "I do." He said and I let out a smile of relief. Angela said I do also and I they were declared husband and wife. After pictures were taken, Emma got her end of the deal and she changed into her other, less itchy blue dress. Emmett and I danced as Emma was on Edward's feet dancing with him.

"I hope Angela and Edward aren't mad about Emma strutting her stuff while she walked down."

"I don't think they will, every wedding has a flower girl or ring bearer with an attitude." Emmett laughed. I smiled and he kissed my lips. As a slow song came on, I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder and we swayed to the melody.

The lyrics spoke softly as I was calm and rested, "For God gave me you for the up and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt and when I think I've lost my way you are the one thing left to say it's true, God gave me you."

**Alright, that is it. I don't want to write anymore, this is it. School is to hard to juggle with this story that is not all on paper. I will be updating my new story Temporary Home because that is on paper and I have chapters pre-written. Sorry if I disappointed people with the ending but I was starting with writers block and this story was like a thorn in my side. Thank you for my 300+ reviews, that's the most I've gotten in any story. Love you all. Carrie.**


	37. Coming back to Forks

I have no idea what I was thinking. LOL I realized that there is more to this story that I've wanted to include! I am so sorry. Emma is now 5 and looks like she is 8. So happy thanksgiving and here is my gift to you. Have a blessed holiday!

**Emma and I were in Forks for a small vacation visiting Angela and Edward for a small get away. While Edward and Angela were working, I decided to take Emma out for lunch then we would go see Angela at work. Fork's population seemed to have decreased in the past 5 years. It seems like all the high school classes have graduated and there's no one else moving up. Rumors are there are a lot of people getting let go who have teaching jobs.**

** "Did you want Chinese food, or Pizza?" I asked looking down to Emma.**

** "Chinese." She smiled and she stopped and pulled me back looking at the left over Halloween decorations and the new incoming Thanksgiving and Christmas decorations.**

** "Look at the teddy bear Mommy!" She giggled. It was a teddy bear dressed as a turkey.**

** "Yeah, look at the silly bear." I smiled.**

** "Can we get it for Grandma?" She asked. **

** "If you're good." I sighed. "So when we go to Aunt Angela's work we can get it." She nodded and we continued to walk to the Chinese restaurant.**

** "Bella Cullen." A voice called I turned around and it was Mrs. Newton, the woman who starts the gossip and it normally isn't true.**

** "Hello Mrs. Newton." I greeted with a smile. "Emma, say hello to Mrs. Newton." **

** "H-hello Mrs. Newton." She said shyly attaching to my leg.**

** "Is this your daughter?" She asked.**

** "This is, Emma is Emmett's niece and the courts found us and asked if we would take her." **

** "Oh how nice, I'm sure Esme is thrilled with someone smaller to play and bake with." Mrs. Newton smiled. It was weird because she and Esme were never close unless Edward and Mike were in a fight at school and the parents were called.**

** "Yes, she is." I said. "What is Mike up to now?" I asked.**

** "He is engaged to that Jessica Stanley girl." She spat.**

** "Oh that's nice, I'm sure they are very happy." I smiled**

** "Yes, are you living in Forks again?" She asked.**

** "No, Emma and I are here visiting Edward and Angela Cullen, while Emmett is away at a business meeting." I smiled. Actually he was at a guy's get away with Jasper and Carlisle. Edward was apparently whipped and couldn't go because he couldn't leave Angela. So I took Emma to Forks to get Angela so we could have a girl's week in Alaska so Edward would meet up with them after work. **

** "So where are you living now?" She asked looking for something juicy.**

** "I'm actually not allowed to say." I said. "Emmett and I are missionaries for our local Alaskan church and they don't even know the exact location." I lied.**

** She was appealed by the statement and nodded. "Well I must get going," She said.**

** "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Newton." I smiled.**

** "You too Bella." She said and ran off. **

** "Momma, we aren't missionaries." She giggled.**

** "I know doll, I'll explain everything to you during lunch." **

** We kept walking and we passed the book store Edward owned, and I owned another branch of it in Alaska. "Can we go see Uncle Edward?" She asked pulling me across the street. I sighed and nodded and we crossed the street and walked into the store.**

** "Uncle Edward!" Emma called.**

** "Is that my favorite niece I hear?" Edward called from a rolling ladder on the tall book shelf. Emma followed her vampire hearing and scent and found Edward.**

** "Hey there pumpkin!" He smiled jumping from the top of the ladder and he picked her up and swung her around and kissed her cheek.**

** "Guess who I just saw?" I smiled leaning up against the bookshelf.**

** "Who?" He asked.**

** "Mrs. Newton!" Emma cheered.**

** "No way, what's going on with Mike?" **

** "He and Jessica are getting married; I imagine Angela should be getting and invitation." I laughed.**

** "And guess what Uncle Edward?" Emma said excited.**

** "What Darling?" **

** "Momma and Daddy are missionaries!" **

** "Hush Emma." I said and she frowned and ran to the children's side of the store.**

** "You're missionaries?" Edward laughed and finished putting books on the shelf.**

** "Yeah Mrs. Newton was looking for gossip so I gave her the gossip that she can spread around." I smiled.**

** "Nice," Edward chuckled and finished**

** "So what are you two up to?" Edward asked.**

** "Window shopping, on our way for Chinese Food." I said and called Emma back to me.**

** "Nice." Edward smiled.**

** Emma held out her hand and Edward smiled digging through his pockets. "Oh no." I said. "No candy for you." I said and Edward and Emma frowned. **

** "Come on Momma!" Emma complained. **

** "I thought we were getting Chinese food?" I said.**

** 'Oh right," She said remembering our past conversation.**

** My phone rang reminding me to make sure Edward was out of the store and on his way to the guy's weekend.**

** "Oh hey, you're out of here, I'll close." I said and he shook his head.**

** "I can't just leave Angela." He said.**

** "You're not; you're going to see in her Alaska, the jet is prepared and ready to leave by 3." I said pushing him along. "And she's fine with it."**

** "Ugh, you have your keys?" Edward asked me.**

** "Yes, now go." I said and he left. He hesitated and I gave him a death look and continued to head to the airport. **

** "Momma, can we go now?" Emma asked.**

** "Sure honey, let me close up shop." I said to Emma and I counted the money in the register and I locked up shop and we walked to the Chinese restaurant around the corner. The doors chimed and Emma ordered what she wanted while I paid for it she walked over to get a table. I sat down and my black berry rang and it was Emmett checking in on us.**

** "Hey babe." I greeted.**

** "Hey Bells." He cooed. "Everything alright?"**

** "Fine." I said, "Emma's just getting lunch." **

** "Oh, anything good?" He asked.**

** "Chinese food." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.**

** "Nice, has Edward left yet?" **

** "Yep, should be on his way now." I said and Emmett sighed in relief.**

** "Thank god, he needed to get away from Angela; I know their married and all but not like getting away for a few years…."**

** "I remember they had to drag you away from me also." I reminded.**

** "Yeah but that was different, you were pregnant with Emma." He said.**

** "There is no difference Babe, sorry to break it to you." I laughed,**

** "Seen anyone?" He asked changing the subject.**

** "Mrs. Newton, we are apparently missionaries and Emma's all excited about that." I giggled.**

** "Oh great, god save us all." Emmett said sarcastically and I laughed.**

** I looked at the door as it chimed again as the food came for Emma. I knew the person walking in; it was Jacob, Charlie and Sue.**

** "Oh my god." I whispered.**

** "What?" He asked **

** "Charlie, Sue and Jacob Black just walked in." I said.**

** "Oh Jesus Christ." Emmett swore.**

** "Hey, easy on the JC." I joked. "We're missionaries remember?"**

** "They're coming this way." I announced in a whisper.**

** "Let me talk to Emma." He said.**

** "Emma, you wanna talk to Daddy?" I asked.**

** "No." She said simply.**

** "She doesn't want to talk to you." I said.**

** "Fine, call me back and tell me what happened." He said and hung up.**

** They approached our table and I pulled Emma's egg roll apart and took a small bite. The taste of fried oil was gross in my mouth and I grabbed a napkin and spit it out.**

** "Bella." Jacob said as he approached.**

** "Jacob, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.**

** "Just getting lunch to bring back to the auto shop, I was going to ask you the same thing." He said**

** "Just here visiting Angela and Edward." **

** "What no Emmett?" He asked.**

** "For your information, he is away doing missions work." I lied.**

** "Momma and Daddy are missionaries!" **

** "Are they now?" Jacob asked with a sly grin.**

** "Emma, do you remember Jacob Black?" I asked.**

** 'No, but you and Daddy have cursed his name a lot." **

** I frowned and both Jacob and I rolled our eyes. "He's friends with Seth remember." **

** "No, sorry Mister, I don't remember you." **

** "That's okay, I remember you." Jacob said. "Jacob." He held out his hand for her to shake it.  
**

** "Emma Claire Cullen." She said and took his hand and he shook it carefully.**

** Suddenly Charlie and Sue were right behind Jacob and my breathing stopped. "Emma, are you almost done?" I asked.**

** "No, not yet Momma, is it time to go get Aunt Angela?" She asked.**

** "Yes Doll." I said and she nodded.**

** "Bella, please don't go, I would like to meet her." Charlie said "And catches up with you."**

** "Sorry, but the Cullen jet leaves in 30 minutes," I said and finished putting Emma's food intake out containers.**

** "Hello Bella." Sue greeted trying to get me to make conversation but it wasn't going to work **

** "Hello Sue," I said sliding out of the booth and helping Emma put on her coat.**

** I grabbed the food and my phone and we walked pasted Jacob, Charlie, and Sue. "I'll call you Bella." Jacob called.**

** "Don't try!" I called back and Emma and I walked back toward the apartments where Edward and Angela were living. Emma got in the rental car and I got in the driver's seat and Emma finished her egg roll in the car **

** "Why did you tell Jacob not to call you?" Emma asked.**

** I was taken aback by the question and I just sighed and decided to answer it. "Honey, it's a long story that you won't understand until you're older, but Jacob hurt me and i haven't forgiven him."**

** "And that man, why wouldn't you talk to him." She asked. "He said he wanted to talk to you."**

** I sighed not wanting to bring up the past. "Emma, he is my Daddy." I said.**

** She gasped. "You wouldn't talk to your own Daddy?" She asked.**

** "No, my Daddy and I don't have a good relationship like you and your daddy." I said.**

** "But I thought Grandpa Phil was your daddy?" She said.**

** "It's complicated and you'll understand in a few years." I said.**

** We pulled up in the hospital parking lot and when I walked in with Emma on my hip, I saw someone who I wouldn't expect to see ever again. It was Mr. Gabe Larson.**

** "Mr. Gabe Larson." I said aloud. He turned and his face light up.**

** "Bella Cullen!" He greeted and there was a tear in his eye. I put Emma down and I gave him a huge hug and he held me close.**

** "Bella, where have you been?" He asked.**

** "In Alaska, how have you been?" I asked.**

** "Not well, things weren't the same since you left." He said.**

** "What happen?" I asked.**

** "I was put in a nursing home!" He shrieked.**

** "Aw Gabe, that's terrible." I said.**

** "At least one person agrees with me." He said releasing me. "Who's this cutie?" He asked.**

** "Emma, say hi to Mr. Larson." I said.**

** "Hello Mr. Larson." She said extending her hand. He smiled and bent down a tad bit and shook her hand.**

** "She looks a lot like you Bella." He said.**

** "More like Emmett." I said.**

** "Eh, maybe." He sighed agreeing, "But she has your nose." He laughed.**

** "Thank you." I smiled.**

** "There's my favorite niece." Angela's voice called. Emma's face light up and she ran to Angela.**

** "Aunt Angela!" She cheered and Angela caught her and picked her up. "I'm Uncle Edward's favorite niece too!"**

** She laughed. "You're our only niece honey." **

** Emma giggled and Angela put her down. "Mr. Larson what are you doing out of bed?" Angela asked.**

** "Oh please Angela, I am so pleased that I am out of my bed, I wouldn't have been able to see my daughter." He said and a tear fell down his cheek.**

** "Now, now, i don't want to be the reason for your bad health so come on let's get you back to bed." I said.**

** "You sound like Angela," He complained.**

** I laughed and Emma and I walked Gabe back to his room. I found he was back in the hospital due to another heart attack. When I went to leave he called me back and asked if I would write and if he could have my address. He promised he wouldn't give it to anyone and I wrote it on a napkin. **

** "Aw, damn it." A kid cried in the middle of the hallway. I looked out there and there was a teenager with short brown hair almost a buzz cut was on his knees. There was no nurse around and I told Emma to stay with Gabe and I went out to help him.**

** "Are you alright?" I asked and the boy looked at me. The face was familiar; the face was am older face of someone I already knew. It was Trevor.**

** "Bella Cullen." He coughed as I helped him up.**

** "Trevor Bale." I smiled showing my teeth and he embraced me tightly and them let me go, still holding on to me.**

** "My you have changed." I said.**

** "Yeah, that's what happens when you disappear for 5 years." **

** "I'm sorry; I had to leave Forks in order to live out my life." I said.**

** "Didn't you leave on maternity leave?" He asked as I sat him down in a chair.**

** I smiled loving that he remembered. "I did, Emma, here too." I smiled calling Emma out of Gabe's room.**

** She waved goodbye to Gabe as she walked out. She took my hand and looked to me, "Yes Momma?" She asked.**

** "I want you to meet another person." I smiled and pointed to Trevor, **

** "Hello." She smiled, "I'm Emma Carlie Cullen." **

** He chuckled. "Trevor Timothy Bales." **

** "Nice to meet you mister." She smiled and held my hand tighter,**

** "Are you supposed to be in bed too?" I asked.**

** "Maybe." He muttered.**

**I laughed and put out my hand. He took it and Emma decided to help him and he smiled down at her. We walked him back to his room and Angela was in there freaking out over where he was. **

** "Bella, you really shouldn't be here you have all my patients out of their beds!" Angela scowled and Trevor laid back in his bed.**

** "It's not Momma's fault Aunt Angela, it's your fault for not keeping a good eye on them." Emma said and Trevor and I cracked a smile and held back a laugh. **

** "Emma, that's disrespectful." I said gasping back a laugh.**

** "Sorry Momma, sorry Aunt Angela." She apologized. **

** "Well, I'm done, you ready to go?" Angela asked.**

** "Yes, I'll meet you and Emma at the car." I said and she nodded and took Emma out to the car.**

** "I've missed you Bella." Trevor said.**

** I smiled, "Me too Trevor, because of you I know how to raise my child." **

** "What's Emmett been up too?" He asked.**

** "Nothing, he's a lawyer now in Alaska, but we tell people we are missionaries." I laughed.**

** "Why?" He asked.**

** "Because we don't like associating with some of the people in Forks, and they don't need to know what we are up to." I said and he nodded understandingly.**

** "Bella, I know what happen to you." He said flatly. "I know what happen to you and the rest of your family." **

** "What are you talking about? I asked.**

** "You guys are vampires." I said.**

** "Everyone, except Angela, even you." He said. "I want it, I want it all."**

** "No you don't, you don't want any of it." I said shutting the door. God how when I made this speech I reminded myself of Rosalie. "I can't change, I can't age, and I can't have more children! I can never grow old with Emma, and soon enough Emma won't be able to either. This life is so dull, having the same routine over and over again, never moving forward." I said.**

** "But I want to live life on edge and I can't do that unless I become one, this cancer sucks," He said.**

** "Yeah, but you've been able to fight it for the past 5 years." I said. "5 years ago I was told to tell your parents that you weren't going to live to see the light of your 12****th**** birthday.**

** "Yeah that wasn't a good day; I was in the OR for the whole day and night." He said. "I don't want to be operated on anymore Bella; I want you to change me..." He said.**

** "It just doesn't work like that." I said shaking my head.**

** "Then tell me how it works," He pleaded.**

** "Look, I'm not making any promises." I said. "I will have Angela look out for you for now, but that's a lot to ask of her. When things get close to the end, and you only have a few days left, I will come back with my family and we will take you, and see what will happen. Making it through the transition is a 50/50 chance." **

** "That's all I ask." He said with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.**

** "Goodbye Trevor." I said.**

** "Bye Bella, for now." He said and closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

_** What did I just get myself into?**_


	38. Authors Note

Hey guys. So for the people who have read my other Emmett and Bella story. I need a favor from all of you. I need you to go to my profile and take my poll. Vote which Emmett and Bella story was better. God Gave Me You or If You See Bella Will You Tell Her I Love Her. Please, if you could do that, it would be amazing. Thank you, love Carrie


	39. Authors Note 2

Hey guys! So I have a new story out called Come Home and it's about Bella gets a job in Chicago as a publicist's intern and meets some people by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Elizabeth Masen. This story takes you on the journey Bella goes through while her time is in Chicago. Then her journey goes from Chicago to Forks and now Jake's gone missing and she has to go find him. It is a Bella/Edward/Jacob pairing story. When I thought of it I fell in love with the idea. I hope that you guys will be willing to give it a chance. It's not doing as well as I hoped. Hits are low and I'm kind of falling into a slump because of it. So if you could just pop over and read it. People who are reading it now don't know about the whole Jake missing thing so that's my treat for you if you go over a review the story and read it. You get a little peek at it.


End file.
